


une inconnue

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manticore (Dark Angel)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Lors d'une soirée au « Crash » Max, Alec, Bigg,Syl et Krit,Cecee rencontrent une fille qui semble connaître « Manticore ». Est-elle une X5 ? Une Familier ?Je vais utiliser certaines scènes de la série mais je vais juste m'en inspirer. Je vais pas les calquer. Surtout que j'ai revu la série il y a quelques mois,donc je me souviens pas précisément. Bigg est vivant dans ma fiction.
Relationships: Alec McDowell | X5-494/Original Female Character(s)





	1. chapitre

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.

Max, OC,Bigg,Cecee, Krit, Syl, Sketchy et Alec étaient au «Crash ». Krit et Syl avaient apprit la destruction de « Manticore ». Les deux X5 avaient rejoint Max,quand ils avaient su que Max était vivante. Tous les X5 travaillaient à « Jam Pony ». Max, Cecee,Syl et OC partageaient un squat plus grand que l'ancien logement de OC et Max . Bigg,Krit,Sketchy et Alec vivaient dans le squat en face des filles. Sketchy avait apprit l'existence de « Manticore » et des transgéniques par Alec. Quand Sketchy devait de l'argent qu'il avait perdu dans un casino tenu par des mafieux. Deux hommes attendaient Sketchy à la sortie du « Crash,pour le tabasser. Alec avait mit les deux mecs à qui ressemblaient à des gorilles sans effort à terre . Sketchy avait eu peur du regard froid, le regard tueur de Alec. Pendant plusieurs jours Sketchy ne voulait plus parler à son ami.

Alec comme à son habitude jouait au billard un attroupement de filles s'était formé pour admirer le beau blond . Elles voulaient pratiquement toutes passer la nuit avec le beau Alec. Il avait une réputation d'être un sacré amant mais qui ne s'attachait pas, qui avait fait le tour du bar.  
Le transgénique venait de battre sans difficulté un inconnu. Il venait d'empocher 100 $ .

« Sketchy ?  
\- Non je te dois un mois de salaire. Et puis c'est pas équitable avec tes pouvoirs de transgéniques.  
\- Skechy tais-toi murmura OC en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Krit ? Demanda Alec  
\- Non pas ce soir. Et te servir de notre formation comme ça, c'est pas top plaisanta l'évadé de 2009.  
\- Bigg ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- C'est un ordre.  
\- Tu es plus mon commandant rigola Bigg.  
\- Oui comment il était Alec ?Demanda OC  
\- Il...  
\- Moi je relève le défi dit une jeune femme brune qui se détacha du groupe de femme qui admirait Alec. La jeune femme était petite,un peu ronde,châtains foncés, avec les yeux marrons.  
\- Bien. L'enjeu ? Demanda Alec.  
\- les 200 $ de mon copain de toute à l'heure, plus 100$ pour la partie, plus je paye ma tournée si je perds à tes amis et aux miens, tu payes si tu perds.  
\- Cela me convient. »

Max invita les amis et le copain de la jeune femme à s'asseoir et fit les présentations de la bande. Les deux amis et le petit copain se présentèrent aussi.

\- Tu es folle Sissi, ce mec est imbattable dit le petit copain de la jeune femme. Il est grand,mince, brun avec des yeux marrons.  
\- T'inquiète pas Josh, Sissi est aussi très douée dit Dean le meilleur ami de celle-ci. Il est grand, taillé comme une armoire à glace , blond aux yeux verts.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait joué au billard.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas rétorqua Dean.  
Sissi regarda son meilleur ami et lui fit les yeux noirs. Si elle avait eu des révolvers à la place des yeux ,le jeune homme serait mort.  
\- Cela veux dire quoi ?  
\- Stop les gars ! »Cria Kate la meilleure amie de Sissi.  
Kate était grande,mince avec de long cheveux blonds lisse et de grands yeux bleus.

Alec laissa la jeune femme commencer . L' odeur de le femme était un mélange d'odeur humaine et d'odeur de X5, mais plus sucrée, très enivrante . Elle joua et oui semblait très douée. Le jeune homme tourna autour du billard et se planta derrière elle, il voulait vérifier si elle avait un code barre,mais ses cheveux cachait sa nuque. Il était enivré par l'odeur de celle-ci, il n' avait jamais aussi ardemment désiré une femme. Et vu les frémissements qu'il perçut, elle ne semblait pas insensible. Il se recula pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le jeu,mais ses facultés étaient amoindries, surtout quand il sentit le souffle de la femme sur sa nuque. Alec l'observa se concentrer, elle se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait se détacher son regard de ses lèvres, dès qu'elle bougeait d'une démarche féline,sexy, son regard admirait le dos,les fesses de son adversaire. La jeune femme fit de même, elle tournait autour de lui pour admirer,ses yeux superbes,ses lèvres qui était une tentation, et ce beau fessier qui était à se damner. Tout cela ressemblait à une parade amoureuse. Leurs amis respectifs remarquèrent le petit manège . Le petit ami était furieux. Alec et elle étaient dans leur bulle, il ne faisait pas attention. La jeune femme gagna . 

Pendant que Alec alla chercher les pichets de bières,elle s'installa.  
« Tu as réussis à le battre , tu es très forte dit Josh en embrassant sa copine .  
\- Que veux-tu je suis la meilleure.  
\- Donc tu t'appelles Sissi comme moi dit Cecee  
\- Non en fait, je m'appelle Élisabeth, mais mon entourage m'appelle Sissi.  
Tous le monde se présenta à elle .Alec revient à ce moment là avec les pichets. Il les posa sur les tables et s'installa en face d'elle .   
\- Donc c'est Élisabeth ton prénom dit Alec.  
\- Oui et toi c'est Alex c'est ça ?  
\- Non Alec .  
\- Désolé.  
\- Que fais tu Alec? Demanda Kate.  
Kate était très intéressé par Alec. Elle voulait passer la nuit avec le X5. Le jeune homme n'avais pas entendu. Il était obnubilé par Élisabeth.   
\- Mon amie t'as posé une question. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? dit Élisabeth.  
\- Je suis coursier à Jam Pony,comme nous tous. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis en fac de médecine comme mon petit ami. Et Kate est en fac de psychologie. Et Dean est mécanicien.  
\- Tu as toujours vécu à Seattle ?  
\- Oui toujours. Sauf quand on a fait ce road trip, à travers les USA avec Dean il y a 5 ans.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Toujours.  
\- Et tes parents font quoi ?Des frères ou sœurs ? Questionna Élisabeth  
Mes parents sont mort quand j'étais jeune... Et mon frère jumeau est mort l'année dernière. Alec avait hésité à évoquer Ben.

Krit,Syl et Max sentirent une douleur en eux,en attendant Alec parler de Ben. Ils pensaient à lui à « Manticore », avec ses histoires comment, il les réconfortaient. Max pensa à Ben qui était devenu un tueur,il avait péter les plombs. Il lui avait demander de le tuer,pour ne pas retourner à « Manticore ». Max n'avait jamais rien dit à Krit et Syl. Les deux X5 ne savaient pas que Ben étaient devenu un tueur. Ils pensaient qu'il s'était suicider pour éviter de retourner là bas.   
Max avait vu sourire Élisabeth derrière son verre de bière quand,elle avait entendu Alec parler de ses parents. Max avait cru percevoir de la tristesse dans le regard de Élisabeth,quand Alec avait parlé de Ben.

\- Et tes parents ? Des frères ou sœurs ?  
\- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite. Mon père m'a abandonnée. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma belle mère hystérique.  
\- Franchement Honey je me demande comment tu fais dit Kate.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Élisabeth.  
\- Entre une belle-mère folle et un oncle ancien militaire. Je pense qu'il t'as éduqué à la dure.  
\- C'est vrai, mais il a fait de moi, une femme forte. Sans lui, j'aurais sûrement sombré.  
\- Tu n'en parles jamais .  
\- C'est pour compenser,vu la bavarde que tu es rigola Élisabeth.  
Tous le monde se mirent à rire.  
\- Sérieusement .  
\- Je suis sérieuse. Pourquoi tu veux me psychanalyser Kate ? Pourquoi pas Dean, lui aussi a été éduquer par un père militaire ? Il a faillit même mettre l'uniforme.   
\- Vous avez été militaire ? Demanda Krit   
\- Non en fait, mon père voulait m'enrôler mais j'ai refusé. Mon père, nous traitait mon frère,ma mère et moi comme ses soldats. Il fallait pas désobéir au colonel . Ce que j'ai fais ,il m'a dit que si je partais je ne les reverrais plus. Ce qui est le cas,mon frère et ma mère, le craignait trop.  
\- Il était violent ?  
\- Non il nous a jamais tapé dessus,c 'était plutôt une violence psychologique . Les seuls points positifx de vivre dans une caserne c'est que j'ai appris à me battre et me servir d'une arme à feux. Ce qui peut être utile.  
\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?Demanda Alec.  
\- Non jamais. Quand on pointe une arme sur quelqu'un c'est assez dissuasif.  
\- Toute façon l'uniforme ne t'aurais pas été. Et en plus tu aurais passer ta vie au mitard. Tu n'aimes pas recevoir des ordres et tu es tous le temps en retard. dit Élisabeth sur le ton de l'humour pour détendre atmosphère.  
\- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que suis patron de ma garage. Je te signale que tu es pareil, Sissi.  
\- C'est notre façon de nous révolter,contre notre éducation militaire. Tiens d'ailleurs ;Alec tu connais la différence entre un chien et un militaire ?  
\- Non.  
\- Aucune,ils sont tous les deux obéissants dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- …  
Elle est drôle. Sauf si cela vous vexe,car tu étais militaire dit Élisabeth d'une façon provocante.  
\- J'ai jamais fais l'armée.  
\- Ah bon, je croyais dit-elle en rigolant.  
Alec et les autres X5,sauf Bigg étaient mal à l'aise . Est ce qu'elle connaissait « Manticore ». Bigg savait qu'elle était à là bas.  
\- On se connait, non ? Dit Bigg   
\- Je ne crois pas .  
\- Pourtant, je suis certain qu'on se connait.  
-Tu dois me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Peut être l'un de tes amants. A une époque tu étais une vraie chatte en chaleur dit Kate.  
Élisabeth qui était entrain de boire se mit à recracher . Tous les X5 virent sa réaction quand son amie avait parler de « chatte en chaleur ».  
\- Moi une chatte en chaleur. C'est plutôt toi, c'est pas moi qui à presque toutes les nuits un mec ou une femme différente dans son lit dit-elle en souriant .  
\- J'avoue. Mais quand on s'est rencontré à New- York, tu couchais avec un mec différent toutes les nuits. Mais c'est vrai que Bigg ne correspondait pas à ton type. Ton type c'était 1m80, blond, yeux verts.  
\- C'est parce que je correspondais à ces critères , que j'ai été l'un de ses mecs dit Dean en souriant.  
\- Toi c'était différent,je te respectais et d'ailleurs je te respecte toujours. Tu étais pas un mec d'une nuit.  
\- Moi j'ai été une expérience honey  
\- Et la seule Kate.  
\- Pourquoi tu as détesté ? dit OC  
\- Non, mais j'aime vraiment les mecs. Et cela c'est fait avec Kate car c'est une amie. J'aurais pas pu faire ça une inconnue. Alors qu'a une époque coucher avec un inconnu pour asservir un besoin sexuel me dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant, mon cœur est prit dit Élisabeth en se tournant vers son chéri.  
\- D'ailleurs ça m'a étonné dit Kate .  
\- Pourquoi ?Demanda Josh.  
\- Car tu corresponds pas au critère physique.   
\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai aimé sa personnalité. Bon j'y vais dit Élisabeth.  
\- Déjà. Pourtant d'habitude tu sors tard. Tu te vantes ne dormir que 3 ou 4 heures dit Kate.  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais en ce moment je suis épuisée Si tu veux,Kate, tu restes. Dean cela te dérangerait de la ramener ?  
\- Non aucun soucis.  
\- Je te raccompagne dit Josh.  
\- Ok, bonne soirée à vous tous . »

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean et Kate étaient aller danser.  
« Élisabeth était avec nous à « Manticore » dit Bigg.  
\- C'est une X5? dit Max .  
\- Non, Lydecker l'appelait Élisabeth.   
Les trois X5 de 2009 eurent un frisson en entendant ce nom .  
\- Alors c'est qui ? Elle semble connaître « Manticore ». Une familier ?Demanda Syl  
\- Je ne pense pas,elle semble avoir une vie normale . Et elle était enfermée à « Manticore ». Elle était surveillé par des soldats de « Manticore ». Elle a fait quelques entrainements avec nous. Elle était aussi forte que nous. Elle s'est enfuit il y a 5 ans . Son évasion était encore plus terrible que la votre. Renfro avait envoyé des X5, la traquer . L'ordre était de l'abattre. Lydecker pourrait nous dire qui elle est .  
\- Lydecker a disparu. Sa voiture a coulé il y a plusieurs mois. Il semblerait qu'il soit mort dit Max.  
\- Alec tu te souviens pas d'elle ? Dit Bigg.  
\- Non pourquoi, je devrais ? Répondit Alec.  
\- Elle a fait des entrainements avec nous. Pendant 1 an, ta mission était de la surveiller . La version officielle, c'est toi qui l'entrainait . Quand elle s'est enfuie, tu faisais partie des X5, qui la traquait.  
\- Je me souviens pas.  
\- Je croyais que vous aviez une mémoire infaillible dit Sketchy .  
\- Sauf si « Manticore » t'as obligé à oublier comme pour Rachel dit Max.  
Alec se crispa en attendant ce nom. Alec avait pour mission de tuer Robert Berrisford et sa fille ,quand « Manticore » avait eut la confirmation que Robert Berrisford allait dévoiler l'existence de « Manticore ». Mais Alec était tombé amoureux de Rachel et n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission. Il y a quelques semaines , en livrant un paquet avec Max. Alec se rappela de cette mission, que « Manticore » avait réussit à lui faire oublier, par un intense ré-endoctrinement . Rachel Berrisford avait finir par mourir après plusieurs années,dans le coma.  
\- Rachel ? Demanda Bigg.  
\- Max tu n'étais pas là, alors ton jugement garde-le pour toi ! Hurla Alec.  
\- C'est pas...  
Le jeune homme se leva , Max le suivit.  
« C'était vraiment si dur que ça après notre départ? Questionna Syl.  
\- Je vais pas vous mentir oui. Vous vous étiez dans des dortoirs. Ensuite « Manticore » nous ont mis dans des cellules individuelles, pour éviter les relations amicales. Et les entrainements et les endoctrinements plus dure. Et ils étaient encore plus dure avec les jumeaux des évadés. Et en fait surtout Alec parmi tous les jumeaux; car lui était en plus un commandant.  
\- Pourquoi ils l'ont pas mis simple soldat après votre évasion ?Questionna Krit.  
\- C'était inscrit dans ses gènes. C'était le mâle Alpha comme tous les commandants.  
\- En clair cela veut dire quoi « Mâle Alpha » ? Dit OC.  
\- Il peut faire obéir tous les X5 au doigts à l'œil, grâce à un taux plus élevé de testostérone. Il peut soumettre n'importe quelle femelle X5. Et vu ce que j'ai vu,cela fonctionne aussi sur les femmes non transgéniques.  
\- Pourtant Max, vu comment elle lui répond.  
\- Parce qu'il a envie d'avoir une relation amicale avec elle .  
\- C'était un bon commandant ?  
\- Avant d'être dans son unité, j'étais dans une autre unité. Le commandant était con . C'est rare que « Manticore » nous change unité , mais il trouvait que j'avais plus aptitude à être dans l'unité de Alec. Après j'ai fais rarement des missions avec lui, car nos missions était des missions solitaires. Je crois que Alec adorait ses missions solitaires. Il détestait les missions à plusieurs. Je me souviens une fois Alec a désobéit à un ordre, et il est venu me sauver ,alors qu'il mettait la mission en péril et lui même . « Manticore » n'a pas dû apprécié et ils ont dû lui faire payer cette désobéissance. Alec a plusieurs fois menti, pour couvrir nos erreurs .   
\- Vous nous en voulez de nous être enfuit ? Demanda Krit.  
\- Plus maintenant, que je vous connais. Et Alec non plus,il était juste en colère Mais on apprit à vous détester à « Manticore » . Et je sais que certains X5, vous déteste à Terminale City.  
Terminale City était un lieu abandonnée par les hommes en raisons de forte radiation. Beaucoup de transgéniques avaient trouver refuges là-bas après l'évasion.  
-Pourtant on entend rien rétorque Syl.  
\- Parce que Alec vous apprécie. Alec est très respecté par les X5, même ceux qui n'étaient pas dans son unité. Il était reconnu pour être un bon chef,respectueux de ses hommes, un homme de décision.  
\- On imagine mal Alec, comme ça, quand on le voit dit OC. »

30 min plus tard, Alec,Max ,Dean et Kate revennaient à table. Les deux transgéniques étaient réconciliés. Alec, Dean et Kate prirent leurs veste ,dirent au revoir, ils partirent. Les amis Alec devinait qu'il ne serait pas seul ce soir.

Le lendemain matin 

Alec se leva, il avait entendu Élisabeth. Il a besoin de voir la jeune femme. Elle l'obsédait, quand il avait baiser avec Kate, il pensait à son amie. Il imaginait des rondeurs, là où il sentait des os chez Kate. Alec était derrière Élisabeth. La jeune femme se contracta en sentant la présence du X5.Elle portait un jogging, un sweat à capuche,des basket et autour du cou un casque radio . Il admira ses courbes,malgré ses quelques kilos en trop, il la trouvait superbe. Elle ne correspondait pas au blondes ,ultra mince qu'il avait l'habitude de baiser. Élisabeth après avoir bu son verre d'eau ,elle se retourna.  
\- Bonjour,Alex.  
\- Alec.  
\- Ah oui.  
\- Tu vas bien? Je t'ai entendu hurler cette nuit.  
\- Désolé de t'avoir réveiller dit-elle ironiquement.  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Alec vit le tube jaune de tryptophane. Il savait qu'avant la crise, l'intense fatigue était le premier symptôme.  
-...  
Est-ce que...  
Kate arriva à ce moment là et enlaça Alec. Alec se détacha d'elle.  
\- Bonjour Honey.  
\- Bonjour Kate. Je vais courir dit-elle froidement.  
\- Tu vas mieux? S'inquiéta son amie.  
\- Très bien. »

Élisabeth sortit du squat. Kate la rattrapa.  
\- Élisabeth, tu m'en veux d'avoir coucher avec Alec. Je pensais pas qu'il intéressait .  
\- Non. Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses dit durement Élisabeth. »

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et alla courir une heure. Kate rentra dans l'appartement. Elle proposa à Alec de rester déjeuner, mais Alec refusa et partit .


	2. chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prise otage à Jam Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.

Alec,Bigg ,Krit et Sketchy étaient en pleine discussion ,assis sur des bancs près de leurs casiers. Alec et Bigg racontèrent aux deux autres leur rencontre avec Lola lors d'une mission.  
« On était à Las Vegas, on devait infiltrer un casino . On s'était fait passer pour des serveurs. Lola était l'une des serveuses. Après le service, on faisait la fête.  
\- Manticore vous avait autorisé cela ? S'étonna Krit  
\- Oui, car il semblerait que l'un des membres de l'équipe était l'enfant d'un politicien. Le politicien allait dévoiler l'existence de « Manticore ». Il fallait un moyen de pression. Sauf que « Manticore » ne savait pas qui était l'enfant.  
\- Vous deviez tuer l'enfant de ce politicien ? S'inquiéta Stektchy.  
\- On devait le ramener à « Manticore » c'est tout. Tu sais on ne posait pas de questions. On respectait les ordres dit Alec tristement.  
\- Oui.  
Plus aucun n'osait parler .  
\- Bon alors Lola dit Krit pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Donc Lola au début avait un faible pour Bigg mais...  
Le transgénique s'arrêta de parler , il avait reconnu cette odeur sucrée. Il regarda en direction du comptoir de Normal,son patron. Il vit Josh, l'objet de son obsession et son amie Kate. Élisabeth tourna la tête et les vit . Alec et Élisabeth ne purent détacher le regard l'un de l'autre . Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Élisabeth se concentra de nouveau sur son petit-ami. Kate se tourna pour voir ce que fixait son amie. Elle vit les garçons, surtout Alec. Elle essaya de convaincre Élisabeth de venir leur dire bonjour avec elle. Sa meilleure amie refusa. La blonde se dirigea vers les casiers en adoptant une démarche très sexy. Elle était vêtue d'un short en jean court ,d'un chemiser à carreaux avec un nœud en bas qui montrait son ventre plat et des escarpins rouge avec des talons de 10 cm.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour répondirent les garçons sauf Alec.  
Le blond regardaient encore Élisabeth, elle regardait aussi de nouveau vers les casiers,quand sa meilleure amie s'était dirigée vers là.  
\- Bonjour Alec dit Kate vexée.  
\- Bonjour Kate répondit-il sans la regarder.  
\- Vous venez a u « Crash ce soir ? Alec t'y seras ?  
\- Je sais pas.   
\- Ou si tu veux, on peut se voir chez moi .  
\- Élisabeth sera là ?  
\- « Au Crash » ou chez nous ?  
\- Les deux.  
Ce soir,elle dort chez Josh. Et je pense qu'ils vont se faire une soirée en amoureux. répondit Kate jalouse.  
-Ok.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir ?  
\- Je dois y aller, ma pause est finit.   
\- J'y serais moi répondit Sketchy. »  
La blonde ne l'avait pas entendu elle regardait le beau X5 se diriger vers le comptoir pour récupérer un paquet .

« Bonjour dit Alec.  
\- Bonjour . On se connait ? Dit Josh.  
\- Oui , Josh, c'est le mec que j'ai battu au billard,le week-end dernier. Alec.  
\- Ah oui. Bonjour.  
\- Vous savez que Alec était un grand boxeur. C'est dommage qu'il ait arrêté dit Normal hystérique.  
\- Il est mon plus grand fan répondit Alec.  
\- Vous aussi, je vous ai vu combattre dit Normal à Élisabeth.  
\- Tu combattais ? Dit Alec surprit.  
\- Oui, j'ai fais quelques combats .  
\- C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés, vous combattiez au même endroit.  
\- Oui c'est étrange dit Alec.  
\- Bon Golden boy, je ne te paye pas à rien foutre. Tiens un paquet   
\- Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir répondirent le couple. »  
Le jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de mater le fesses de Alec avant qu'il sorte de l'entreprise.

Le jeune X5 était en train de prendre son vélo. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il vit Joshua et Mole. Joshua maintenait une X5 enceinte. Un enfant, un X6 les accompagnaient.  
« Alec, on a besoin de toi . Gem est enceinte. Lui c'est Dalton. Les flics nous suivent dit Joshua.  
\- Ok. Baissez la tête.  
\- Arrêter-vous les monstres cria les flics.  
Ils étaient encerclés Mole attrapa Alec, il fit semblant de le prendre en otage.   
\- Bouge pas dit Mole.  
\- T'inquiète pas dit Alec.  
Joshua était perdu, il n'était pas un soldat. Il était le premier transgénique, Il n'avait pas apprit à se battre. Il s'était caché toute sa vie dans les sous sols de « Manticore ». Gem prit le bras de Joshua et pointa l'arme sur elle. Ils rentrèrent tous dans Jam Pony. Joshua ferma le rideau de fer. Toutes les personnes se reculèrent . Syl,Cecee et OC sortirent des toilettes. OC croisa le regard de Joshua.  
\- On sort par l'autre coté dit Alec.  
\- Ils ont mon champion dit Normal remplit de peur.   
Il alla chercher un fusil . Les transgéniques ouvrirent l'autre porte. Des policiers les attendaient. Ils se replièrent à l'intérieur de Jam Pony. Alec ayant été touché à l'épaule. Normal revint et pointa une arme sur Mole qui tenait toujours Alec.  
\- Lâcher-le sale monstre. Tu saignes ? Dit Normal.  
\- Oui effectivement quand on se fait tirer dessus ,on saigne répondit Alec.  
Alec décida de révéler son identité avant que ça dégénère en désarmant Normal.  
\- Mon champion est un mutant.  
\- Je préfère génétiquement supérieur. »

Max qui avait vu la scène de ses amis retranchés et des flics qui encerclait le bâtiment. Elle avait réussi à monter sur un drone volant de la police qui filmait tous le temps. Elle s'introduit à Jam Pony en passant par la fenêtre.   
Tous le monde se retourna de surprise.  
\- Vous avez commandés des pizza dit Max avec humour.  
\- J'étais sûr que tu en étais une. » dis Normal.  
Max et Alec virent de la peur dans les yeux de leur collègue non transgéniques sauf OC et Sketchy.  
Max reconnut Elisabeth,Josh et Kate qu'elle avait rencontré u « Crash ». Elle vit de la crainte dans leurs yeux sauf dans ceux de Élisabeth. La jeune femme semblait calme.

« Dalton et Krit, vous voulez bien aller surveiller là haut pour moi s'il vous plaît. Syl occupe toi de Gem. Bigg appelle TC dit Alec  
Sketchy, OC, Max, Krit et Syl étaient impressionne par le côté directif de Alec . Bigg revoyait son commandant de « Manticore ».  
\- Je peux aider Syl avec Gem dit OC.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ton bras,ça va ? Demanda Max.  
\- T'inquiètes,c'est pas la première fois.  
\- Je peux vous aider et soigner Alec et aider votre amie dit Élisabeth.  
Les deux X5 se retournèrent et virent Élisabeth se lever,elle elle était assise au sol avec Kate et Josh.  
\- Merci dirent les X5.  
\- Tu vas aider ses monstres dit Josh entre les dents.   
Sa chérie se retourna et lui fit les yeux noirs. Il baissa le regard.  
\- Tu oublies qu'en tant que futur médecin , on doit soigner tous le monde,sans aucune distinction dit elle froidement .  
Kate se leva à son tour.  
\- Je vais t'aider. Tu as besoin de quoi ?  
\- De ta pince à épiler, de l'alcool fort style vodka ou whisky,de compresse et de bandage.  
\- Où vous avez ça ?Demanda Kate à Normal.  
\- Je ne vous dirais pas.  
Mole lui pointa son fusil à pompe au niveau de cœur.  
\- Normal, vous sauvez pas votre Golden Boy dit OC .  
\- C'est un monstre.  
\- Je vous conseille de nous le dire, le lézard va trouver se prétexte pour vous abattre dit Élisabeth.  
\- Dans le bureau, dans l'armoire,vous trouverez un nécessaire de premier secours . Et l'alcool, dans le dernier tiroir de mon bureau.  
Kate alla chercher et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec tout.  
\- J'ai tout trouvé même des gants jetables.  
\- Merci. Désinfecte ta pince s' il te plaît .  
Élisabeth mit les gants.  
\- Tiens Sissi.  
\- Merci. Mets de la vodka sur une compresse ,quand j'aurais extrait la balle ,mets tout de suite la compresse sur la blessure.  
\- OK.  
\- Prêt, désolé tu vas sûrement avoir mal.  
\- T'inquiètes,ce ne sera pas la première fois dit Alec.  
Élisabeth enleva doucement la balle, ce n'était pas facile avec une pince à épiler. Elle ne devait pas endommager son bras en touchant des nerfs. Alec serra les dents sous la douleur.  
\- Désolé.  
\- T'inquiètes.  
La jeune femme réussit. Kate mit la compresse sur le bras du X5 pendant que Élisabeth mit la balle dans un récipient .  
\- Je vais prendre le relais. Prépare moi une compresse et du bandage.  
Élisabeth tenait la compresse sur le bras de Alec. Ils se regardèrent intensément, ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre.  
\- Tiens.  
La jeune femme n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie.  
\- Oh Sissi, tu es avec moi.  
\- Oui désolé.  
L'étudiante en médecine détourna la tête du X5, prit la compresse et le bandage et banda le bras du beau transgénique sans le regarder, lui par contre regardait tous ses gestes.  
\- Merci dit Alec en essayant de capter le regard de Élisabeth.  
\- De rien dit-elle en bégayant.  
-Merci aussi Kate.  
\- De rien. »

Josh se leva et pointa une arme sur Alec . Le chéri de Élisabeth avait toujours une arme,depuis qu'il s'était fait agresser, il y a quelques années .  
« Josh tu es fou ! Hurla Kate .  
Élisabeth regarda son chéri dans les yeux, instinctivement elle se plaça devant Alec comme pour faire barrière . Tous les transgéniques avait leurs armes pointer sur Josh.  
\- Kate calme toi. Vas t'asseoir dit Élisabeth d'une voix posée sans quitter des yeux son copain.  
\- Je ne bouges pas répondit Kate.  
\- Kate obéis dit Élisabeth d'une voix dure mais calme en regardant toujours Josh.  
Sa meilleure amie obéit .Max vit que la jeune femme avait la situation en main, elle fit signe à tous les transgéniques de baisser leurs armes.  
\- Pourquoi tu protèges ce monstre ?Demanda Josh.  
\- Je ne le protège pas .  
\- Alors pousse-toi que je le tue.  
\- Si tu le tue, tu condamne Kate, moi, nous tous ici.  
\- Au contraire.  
\- Si tu vas leur donner la justification de nous abattre tous . On N’A aucune chance, ils sont surentrainés, on leurs a apprit à n'avoir aucune conscience . Toi, tu n'es pas un tueur,tu fais des études de médecine pour sauver des vies. Tu as une conscience et si tu le tue cela te poursuivra toute ta vie. Josh donne-moi cette arme s'il te plaît.   
Le jeune homme baissa le bras et tendit l'arme à sa petite-amie.  
\- Merci dit Alec.  
\- Je ne le faisais pas pour toi.  
\- Tu pense vraiment qu'on n'a aucune conscience ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas répondre, je tiens à la vie.  
\- Donne moi cette arme dit Alec en tendant la main.  
\- Tu rêves. J'ai aucune confiance en toi mais en elle oui.   
Élisabeth donna l'arme à Max.  
\- Tu as éviter un drame. Merci. Même si je sais que tu nous aimes pas dit Max .  
\- Je vais m'occuper de votre amie maintenant. »

Le lieutenant Clémente réussit à avoir la communication avec Jam Pony. Il était chargé de la gestion de la prise d'otage .  
« Bonjour ,je suis le lieutenant Clémente. A qui j'ai à affaire ?Demanda le lieutenant Clémente .  
\- Max .   
-Ok Max . Il y a t-il des blessés ?  
\- Aucun parmi les otages.  
\- Parmi les vôtres ? Laissez-moi faire venir un médecin.  
\- On s'occupe des nôtres.  
-Quelles sont vos revendications?  
\- On veut un camion et on veut pouvoir rentrer tous sain et sauf à Terminal City, sans aucun policiers, ni l'armée dans deux heures.  
\- Impossible dans un délais deux heures.  
\- Vous avez deux heures. Me rappeler pas tant que nous avons pas ce que nous voulons ».  
Max raccrocha.

« Si vous n'avez pas ce que vous voulez ,vous allez nous tuer ? Toute façon vous êtes des monstres dit une personne de Jam Pony.  
\- Personne ne sera tué . Dans deux heures on déguerpit tous d'ici. Je sais que la situation n'est pas facile, mais faites-nous confiance .Ce soir vous serez tous de retour de chez vous. Tout le monde doit garder son calme répondit Max . »

Une heure s'écoula dans un calme relatif. Sissi s'occupait de Gem avec l'aide de Syl et OC.   
Krit descendit .  
« Alec dit Krit  
Oui.   
\- White est là avec 15 familiers.  
Les X5 étaient inquiets . Ils savaient que les familiers avec une force et une rapidité équivalente à la leurs. Mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Et que les familiers n'hésiteraient pas à tuer les otages.  
\- Max appelle le lieutenant dis-le lui qu'on libère les otages dit Alec. »  
Le lieutenant ne comprit pas ce revirement,surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore le camion , mais il fut satisfait .

Le rideau de fer s'ouvrit . Tous les otages sortirent. Élisabeth resta en retrait.  
« Honey, tu ne viens pas dit Kate.  
\- Gem a besoin de moi,pour accoucher.  
Kate comprit. Elle enlaça son amie.  
\- Fait attention à toi.  
\- T'inquiète pas.  
Kate fit un dernier sourire à son amie et sortit.  
\- Sissi, viens avec nous dit Josh.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Mais...  
-Ma décision est prise.   
Le jeune homme enlaça sa petit amie par la taille et l'embrassa. Quand le baiser fut terminé. Elle caressa le visage de son chéri. Alec qui assistait à la scène serrait les poings, il était jaloux.  
\- Ma chérie s'il te plaît essaya une dernière fois Josh.  
\- C'est mon devoir de l'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien. »  
Josh embrassa une dernière fois sa chérie,se détacha d'elle . Joshua ferma le rideau de fer derrière lui. 

La jeune femme laissa transparaitre sa peur,une fraction de seconde. Elle souffla et se retourna pour aller vers Gem, mais Alec lui barra la route et lui tendit l'arme de Josh. Toutes les personnes présentent observèrent leur échange.  
« J'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin. Mais les personnes qu'on va affronter s'ils vous trouvent, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer. Alors n'hésite pas. Je vais t'apprendre à tirer.  
\- Qui te dis que je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme. Si tu veux je tires sur toi au même endroit. J'irais pas trop vite pour que tu es le temps de l'éviter cette fois-ci dit-elle cyniquement.  
\- Non je l'éviterais pas, comme ça j'aurais encore le droit à tes soins dit Alec avec humour. »  
Élisabeth prit l'arme et la mit à sa ceinture. Elle passa devant Alec et se dirigea vers Gem. Avec l'aide de Bigg, elle souleva la X5 enceinte du canapé avec délicatesse.

OC avait prit des couvertures et des coussins pour bien installer Gem. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Normal à l'étage. Les familiers lancèrent des fumigènes en tirant des coups , les transgéniques tirèrent aussi et les attirèrent vers l'étage de jam pony. Ils se regroupèrent à un endroit arme à la main. Alec ferma la porte à clé pour gagner du temps .  
Ils se cachèrent chacun derrière une colonne . Alec fit un signe militaire pour demander les armes. On lui fit signe vide. Les familiers étaient montés par les fenêtres et descendirent en se faisant la courte échelle. Gem essaya de retenir ses cris de douleurs. Dalton lui tenait la main. Élisabeth lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas pousser. OC la bastillonnait avec un bout de tissu pour étouffer ses cris. Alec fit signe pour les X5 de monter au murs et de s'accrocher.   
Mole et Joshua étaient cachés . Les familiers progressaient, ils ouvraient la porte que Alec avaient précédemment fermés ,d'autre familiers rentrèrent.  
Les familiers se mouvaient avec des armes et des lampes torches. L'une des familiers s'approcha dangereusement de l'endroit où Gem, OC et Élisabeth étaient cachés . Les X5 sautèrent sur les familiers dès qu'il se retrouvaient sous eux. Ils essayèrent de les désarmer en tenant des coups. Les transhumais viennent en renfort. Les X5 et les transhumains réussirent à récupérer des armes et tirèrent . Mais tous comme les X5, les familiers étaient très rapides et pouvaient éviter les balles. Pendant que Mole tirait sur un familier, un autre l'attaqua par derrière. 

Alec fut attaqué par une familière , il réussit à parer certains de ses coups, mais elle réussit à le projeter à travers une vitre. La familière donna des coups de poings à Alec, il encaissait. Syl brisa la nuque d'un familier , attrapa une arme et tira sur la familier contre laquelle se battait Alec.   
Max se battait contre une familière , elle para ses coup de poings ,ses coups de pieds. Max réussit à l'atteindre au visage , mais la familière ne ressentit aucune douleur . Max continuait à l'atteindre mais rien. La familière réussit à la projeter contre le sol. 

Elle monta sur un bureau et sauta en enroulant ses pieds autour de la X5, les deux femmes roulèrent et réussirent à se lever. La familière attrapa le bras de Max et fit taper sa tête contre un mur. La jeune X5 réussit à lui faire un croche pied. La familière se releva . Max sauta sur le mur arriva derrière la familière, lui tordit le bras et l'attacha à un poteau. Krit,Syl,Cecee,Bigg et Alec étaient dos contre dos et paraient les attaques du mieux qu'ils pouvaient des 10 familiers qui les encerclaient . Il donnait des coups de pieds des coups de poings d'une violence rare . A cause de leurs uniformes ,les familiers étaient moins rapide. Les 5 X5 finirent pas prendre le dessus, ils avaient réussi à les assommer , ils les attachèrent avec la familière précédemment attaché par Max. Mole encaissait les coups donnés par White, il avait du mal à les parer, le transhumain était moins rapide. Joshua reconnut White qui avait tuer son amie Annie, il l'attrapa et le balança contre le mur ,il lui donnait des coups. Il s'apprêtait à le tuer mais Max réussit à le raisonner. En parallèle du combat, Elibeth accouchait Gem, ils avaient reçu des débris de verres pendent le combats,heureusement, ils étaient protégés par une couverture que Élisabeth s'était mise sur Gem. Gem finit par accoucher d'une petite fille. Élisabeth enroula le bébé dans une couverture et le donna à sa mère.

« Aucun code barre dit Gem en regardant la nuque de sa fille.  
\- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
Gem réfléchit .  
\- Eve répondit la X5. »

Alec,Syl et Bigg avait revêtu les uniformes et les casques des familiers. Joshua,Max,Mole et Krit devaient se faire passer pour des prisonniers . Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir.  
« Merci dit Gem à Elisabeth.  
\- Ok de rien. »  
La jeune femme était très douce quand elle exerçait la médecine , mais tout de suite après, elle reprit son air froid envers les transgéniques. Elle devait attendre qu'ils partent avant d'aller voir les flics.  
Ils ouvrirent OUVRIRENT la porte en fer, les flics croyaient que c'était les agents de toute à l'heure, ils emmenait les prisonniers dans le camion des agents. Ils avaient du mal à circuler à cause des manifestants anti-trangénique.  
Élisabeth attendit et se dirigea vers le lieutenant Clémente. Le lieutenant Clémente croyait que tous les otages étaient sortis.  
« Les transgéniques vous ont gardé prisonnière ? Demanda le lieutenant.  
\- Non j'étais volontaire,pour rester. L'une était blessée, je suis étudiante en médecine.  
Élisabeth mentit sur le fait que Gem était enceinte  
\- Ils ne vous ont fait aucun mal.  
\- Non aucun mal, ils m'ont protégé contre l'agent White et ses agents.  
\- Où est l'agent White et les agents ?  
\- Enfermés à l'étage. Je peux aller rejoindre mes amis, qui m'attendent l'autre coté de Jam Pony.  
\- Bien sûr. »

La jeune femme marcha vite et alla rejoindre ses amis. Josh,Kate ainsi que Dean et sa copine Lola étaient là. Kate avait prévenu Dean et sa copine Lola. Elle tomba dans les bras de Lola et s'autorisa à craquer.

Les transgéniques rentrèrent à Terminale City. Quelques jours plus tard, ils n'étaient pas seulement encerclés par les flics mais aussi par l'armée. Un statut quo s'instaura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre.
> 
> Je sais que c'est Max qui donne les ordre dans le dernier épisode dont je me suis inspirer et pas Alec. Mais voilà vu que Alec était commandant dans ma fiction, pour moi il est plus à même de gérer ce style de mission. Il y a 10 ans expérience contrairement à Max. Syl et Krit sont présents ici et pas dans la série. Et Cecee ne meurt pas dans ma fiction, contrairement dans le dernier épisode.
> 
> Je publierai le chapitre suivant samedi


	3. chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisabeth va venir aider les transgéniques et va révéler son identité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.
> 
> Désolé j'ai oublié de publier le chapitre hier. On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 4

Après la prise d'otage à « Jam Pony », tous les transgéniques étaient de retour à Terminal City avec les flics et l'armée qui les encerclaient. Ainsi que des manifestants « Anti Transgénique » qui brûlait des X et scandaient « A mort les transgéniques » ou « ils ont qu'a rentrés chez eux ». La voix des transgéniques s'éleva aussi et dit : « TC était une nouvelle prison comme « Manticore » ». « Que s'il voulaient survivre , il fallait fuir. »  
« J'ai tout comme Krit et Syl, fuit toute ma vie . J'ai essayé de me fondre dans la masse. C'est terminée. Je suis un monstre et je suis fière de l'être. Les Etats-Unis nous ont créer, on est ici chez nous ,c'est notre pays ». Dit Max.  
La jeune femme leva les poings. Bien sûr son frère et sa sœur la suivit. Ensuite Alec, Joshua et Bigg et tous les transgéniques suivirent le mouvement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que un statut quo s'était installé avec l'armée. Ils étaient environs 150 entre les départs et les arrivées. Les transgéniques s'étaient réunis dans des squats qui comprenait une chambre voir deux mais rarement et un coin douche. Les repas étaient pris dans « la cantina ». Une grande salle avec de longues tables en bois et des bancs. Les transgéniques s'étaient réunis dans ses squat par affinités, existante lors de « Manticore », membre dans la même unité, ou affinités se créant au fils des mois . Bigg et Krit partageaient un squat. Les deux hommes étaient devenus très amis. Max et sa soeur Syl en partageaient un aussi. Il y avaient même quelques couples, dont Gem qui avait retrouvé Xavier, son mâle reproducteur, le père de Eve. Au début le X5, voulait juste devenir un père, mais la relation a évoluée avec la mère de sa fille. Ils étaient devenus aussi les parents de Dalton,le X6 qui était avec Gem,lors de la prise d'otage à « Jam Pony ». Alec était le seul à avoir un squat individuel, privilège du chef, même s'il partageaient la direction de Terminal City avec Max et Mole. La X5 et le transhumain se reposait beaucoup sur lui. Au fils des semaines,Max avait découvert que Alec n'était pas aussi irresponsable qu'il le laissait paraitre avant. Et Max était consciente que certains X5, lui reprochait ainsi que à Krit et Syl leur évasion . Et donc elle avait parfois du mal à faire respecter ses directives,auprès des X5. Alors que aucun X5 n'oserait protester à un ordre donné par 494.

Grâce aux négociations que avaient mener Alec auprès du commandant Kenard,qui gérait le régiment qui les encerclaient. Ils avaient pu se ravitailler en eau,nourriture,produit hygiène,couvertures et d'autres choses utiles. Alec avait négocié des sorties avec le commandant,pour pouvoir face aux ravitaillement et au rapatriements des transgéniques qui souhaitaient rejoindre Terminal City. Le commandant qui lui avait 35 ans, étaient admiratif qu'à son jeune âge,Alec sois déjà commandant,le transgénique n'avait que 21 ans. Le commandant Kenard et certains hommes de son unité qui avaient de la sympathie,pour les transgéniques, les aidaient dans le ravitaillement et le rapatriement. Les soldats avait pas peur des X5,car ils avaient une apparence humaines mais les transhumains, ils avait encore des difficultés.

Malgré cela, les transgéniques avaient un problèmes, pour les choses médicales,il fallait qu'ils aient une infirmerie pour les soins aux quotidiens : pansements,alcool,instruments médicaux,médicaments et tryptophane pour les X5. Les crises ressemble à des crises d'épilepsie , de forts tremblements pouvant provoquer des comas pour les crises les plus violentes. Les X5 ont une carence de tryptophane; en raison de leur ADN de chats. Le tryptophane est aussi contenu dans le lait. « Manticore » a réglé ce problème génétique lors de la création des X6 qui ont aussi de ADN félins. 

Le docteur Carr,l'ami de Logan et de Max qui était médecin, leur avaient fourni quelques médicaments et fait quelques consultations. Mais vu les émanations ,c'était dangereux pour lui. Lors de sa dernière consultation, il leur annonça qu'il avait peut être une solution. Mais qu'il préférait par leur donner de faux espoirs.

Quelque jours plus tard, le docteur les appela.  
\- Bonjour Max ,Alec et Mole.  
\- Alors vous avez trouvé une solution ? Demanda Alec  
\- Oui .  
\- Une de mes étudiantes va venir vous apporter des médicaments et venir voir la cicatrisation de ta blessure Alec.  
\- Ok c'est gentil de sa part, mais les émanations sont dangereuses pour elle.  
\- Non c'est une X5 en tous cas assimilés à une X5.  
\- Expliquez-vous,comme ça assimilé ?  
\- J'ai rencontré Mademoiselle Salt, quand j'étais médecin à New York. Avec mon équipe,nous voulions lui faire une prise de sang Elle nous a envoyé au tapis avait une rapidité et une force surhumaine. Quand j'ai rencontré Max,quelques mois plus tard et qu'elle m'a parlé de « Manticore » et des enfants évadés. J'ai fais le rapprochement.  
\- C'est l'une de mes sœurs ? Eva ou Jondy ?coupa Max pleine espoir.  
\- Non je suis désolé Max. Un an plus tard, je la retrouve parmi mes étudiantes de 1ere année,par hasard,ici à Seattle. Quand je lui ai parlé de « Manticore », elle a nier et elle m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup imagination et m'a rigolé au nez . J'ai prononcé ton nom, elle a pas plus réagit que ça. Je lui avait dit que tu étais souvent au « Crash ». J'osais pas t'en parler je me disais que s'il avait reprit contact avec toi tu me l'aurais dit. Il y a 1 an,lorsque les journaux ont parlés d'une victime avec un code barre sur la nuque « X5-493 ». Elle est revenue et voulait voir le corps de Ben. Elle a prononcé son nom. Donc à ce moment là j'étais toujours convaincu que c'était l'une des évadés. Mais au fil de notre discussion, j'ai compris que non, elles parlaient de vous en disant les « X5 », « ils ». Elle a fini par me dire qu'elle était la fille de Sandmann et que son cher père avait fait d'elle « une mutante. »  
Les X5 étaient estomaqués par la nouvelle. Sandmann le créateur de « Manticore » avait une fille.  
\- Elle a les même capacités que nous ?Demanda Alec.  
\- Oui, elle a suivit le même entrainement que vous avec Lydecker.  
Max sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom.  
\- Elle va nous aider donc ?Demanda Max.  
\- Elle accepte de vous apporter les médicaments et de voir la blessure de Alec. C'est à vous de la convaincre de vous aider sur du long terme. Je vous préviens,elle vous porte pas dans son coeur et elle est têtue. Je pense que Max, devrait lui parler pour essayer de la convaincre.  
-Pourquoi ? Questionna Alec.  
\- Elle s'est évadé comme eux et je sais qu'elle a un grand respect pour Max,Syl;Krit et tous les enfants évadés.  
\- Ok. Elle arrive quand ?  
\- Elle doit venir demain, à 15 heures. Mais vous étonnez pas si elle est en retard,elle a un problème avec la ponctualité .  
\- D'accord. Merci.  
\- De rien. Bon courage. Au revoir. »

Tous les transgéniques étaient dans la grande salle et regardait l'écran géant qui transmettait les images des caméras de surveillance . La nouvelle de la fille de Sandmann s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre . Ils étaient tous impatient de voir à quoi elle ressemblait . 

Avec une heure de retard, une jeune femme apparue sur une moto sportive portant des lunettes de soleil et une capuche de sweat-shirt pour cacher son visage. Elle avait aussi une sacoche en bandoulière Elle parla quelques minutes,avec le commandant Kenard et la barrière se souleva pour la laisser passer . Elle se gara sur le parking et descendit de sa moto. Mole l'accueillit avec son fusil à pompe près du corps. Ses lunettes de soleil permirent à la femme de cacher ses yeux qui exprimaient son dégoût de Mole et sa peur de se retrouver devant les transgéniques. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grande salle . Cela permit à la jeune femme de « remettre son masque » comme lui avait apprit Lydecker .

Elle arriva dans la grande salle où étaient réunis tous les transgéniques. Elle étaient mal à l'aise devant tous ses regards poser sur elle heureusement ses lunettes lui sauvait la vie . Alec qui parlait avec Bigg s'était arrêter au moment où la jeune femme était rentrer. Comme tout le monde sauf que lui il sentit cette odeur spéciale qui l'enivrait . La jeune femme posa la sacoche et enleva sa capuche et ses lunettes. Une grande partie détaillait la femme qui était la fille de leur créateur. L'autre minorité qui était présent lors de la prise d'otage à « Jam Pony » reconnue Élisabeth, la femme qui les avaient aidés.  
« Élisabeth ! Pourquoi nous avons rien dit « Au Crash » ou lors de la prise d'otage? S'étonna Max.  
\- Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit?   
\- Ok. Lui c'est Mole. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
La jeune femme hésita et finit par lui serrer la main.  
\- Mole ? C'est le nom que tu t'es donné s'adressant la femme au transhumain.  
\- Non c'est « Manticore ».  
\- Ah « Manticore » trouvait que le coté mutant et code barre ça faisait beaucoup. Je précise que je fais des études de médecine pas de vétérinaire. dit-elle ironiquement.  
\- On devrait la fouiller lança une X5 rousse qui se prénommait Chloé.  
\- Élisabeth as -tu une arme ? Questionna Max.  
La fille de Sandmann sortir un couteau militaire de sa botte et le tendit à Max.  
\- J'y tiens .  
Les évadés de 2009 reconnurent le couteau de leur instructeur mais ne dirent rien.  
\- Il faut vraiment la fouiller s'énerva X5.  
\- Vas-y dit Élisabeth a Max.  
La X5 entreprit la fouille au corps. Élisabeth vit Alec et ne quitta pas son regard pendant toute la fouille au corps. Lui l'observait depuis son arrivée.  
\- Rien répondit la X5.  
\- Sa sacoche dit la X5 rousse.  
Max fouilla la sacoche mais ne trouva rien à part des médicaments et des choses médicales.  
\- Maintenant que vous m'avez fouillez et que ils m'ont tous observer sous toutes les coutures on peut y aller dit-elle froidement.  
\- Ta autre chose à faire de plus important ?! Lança Chloé.  
\- Oui c'est le cas.  
\- Tu nous cases entre deux rendez-vous ?  
\- Toute à fait. Où est la infirmerie ? La dernière phrase était adresser à Max.  
\- Suis moi je vais te montrer. »  
Élisabeth prit sa sacoche et suivit Max.Le téléphone de la fille de Sandmann sonna pour lui signifier un message.

Sois gentils avec eux.

Elle sourit en voyant le message et répondit.

Trop tard ! Et puis j'ai eu le droit à une fouille au corps . Alors .

Réponse de son ami.

J'espère que c'est Alec qui t'as fais la fouille au corps! ^^

Réponse de Elisabeth.

Tu penses que à ça^^ Et non c'était Max. Aller je dois y aller. Bisous.

La jeune femme avait sourit pendant tout l'envoi des messages. Alec était jaloux de la personne qui faisait sourire la jeune femme. Il aurait voulut être que ce sourire sois pour lui. L'étudiante en médecine s'arrêta net et regarda le drapeau des transgéniques : trois bandes de couleur : blanc en haut, rouge au milieu et noir en bas. Le noir signifiait l'obscurité,le rouge,le sang versé par les transgéniques et le blanc la lumière la paix. Sur la bande noir au milieu des trait verticales rouges symbolisant les codes-barres,les transgéniques. Au centre du drapeau une colombe qui s'envolait vers le blanc,la lumière.  
« C'est moi qui l'a dessiné dit Joshua,l'homme-chein.  
La femme se retourna et fut surprise par son interlocuteur  
\- …  
\- Tu pensais pas qu'un monstre comme moi,pouvais faire ça ?   
\- En effet. En tout cas tu es très doué dit-elle en lui souriant.  
L'homme-chien se détendit et lui sourit.  
\- Père a mit picasso dans mon cocktail   
\- Sûrement,il a toujours adoré les artistes mais s'il était pas doué. »

Après cette échange, Max accompagna Élisabeth à l'infirmerie. Cecee les attendaient. Après avoir vu la fille de Sandmann, elle s'était rendu à l'infirmerie  
« Elisabeth, je sais pas si tu te souviens.  
\- si Cecee. Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Cecee va t'assister à l'infirmerie.  
\- D'accord, mais je vous dépose juste ses médicaments et voilà.  
\- Et voir la blessure Alec.  
\- Oui. »  
Max partit. Élisabeth en déballant sa sacoche,expliqua à quoi servait les médicaments et lui montrait comment prendre une tension des petites choses comme ça. Cecee lui dit qu'elle avait essayer de faire des fiches médicales pour chaque transgéniques comme lui avait demandé le docteur Carr. Elle n'avais pas terminé. Quand elle eurent terminés de ranger ce que contenait le sacoche. Elisabeth demanda à Cecee d'aller cherche Alec pour qu'elle l'ausculte.

Alec arriva,il vit Élisabeth en blouse et avec des gants. Le jeune homme comme son amie tressaillit,de la voir dans cette tenue, cela lui rappelait les médecins de « Manticore » et les différents expérimentations sur eux. L'étudiante en médecine ne remarqua rien.  
« Alec, tu veux bien t'asseoir.  
Il s'assit sur la table auscultation . La femme palpa de sa main jusqu'à l'épaule.  
\- C'est pour sentir de possible lésions expliqua Élisabeth.  
\- D'accord répondit Cecee.  
Le jeune transgénique avait son nez au niveau de son cou,il huma cette odeur,il avait envie d'embrasser cet endroit de chair découvert. Quand elle eut terminé, Alec sortit de la pièce comme une tornade sans un mot. Il s'enferma dans son bureau loin d'elle. Elle le rendait dingue,depuis leur rencontre ,il pensait à elle jour et nuit. Il avait envie de la posséder entièrement mais c'était pas que un désir charnel , il voulait que son cœur,son âme lui appartienne . 

Max et Bigg arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. Il frappèrent à la port et rentrèrent.  
« Alors Élisabeth a dit quoi ? Demanda Bigg  
\- Mon bras va parfaitement bien.  
\- Et toi ça va ? Demanda Max.  
\- Je vais toujours bien Maxie.  
\- Alec, je... »  
On frappa à la porte ce qui interrompue leur conversation . C'était Élisabeth.

La jeune femme resta prêt de la porte et loin du beau Alpha. Dans l'infirmerie,l'odeur du X5 avait éveillé chacun de ses sens : elle voulait ne cesser de le regarder jusqu'à se brûler la rétine que son cerveau imprime chaque détail de lui. S'approcher de lui pour sentir, pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Le toucher ,sentir le grain de sa peau ,chaque muscle sous ses doigts. Entendre le son de sa voix chaque jour,chaque heure,chaque minutes c'est la musique la plus douce à ses oreilles. Et enfin entendre la son de son cœur,sa respiration . Elle est aussi il la rendait dingue, mais sa raison lui disait de se souvenir ce que le X5 avait fait.  
« Comme il a dû vous dire, son bras c'est parfaitement remis. En 3 semaines c'est un miracle ou plutôt le miracle des cellules souches dit l'étudiante en médecine.  
\- Élisabeth, je sais que tu nous aime pas dit Max.  
\- Et c'est un euphémisme .  
\- Écoute, le docteur Carr,nous a dit que pour toi le serment d'Hypocrate, c'était pas des paroles en l'air. Et nous l'avons vu lors de la prise d'otage. Tu as dis que en tant que futur médecin tu devais soigner tout le monde sans aucune distinction.  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis. Mais désolé je peux pas aider les gens qui m'ont traquer pendant 5 ans.  
\- Je comprends pas c'est pas Lydecker et les soldats de « Manticore » qui te traquais.  
\- Oncle Donald, non c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper . Il m'a fourni des papiers de l'argent.  
-Oncle Donald ?  
\- Oui Donald Lydecker.  
\- « Manticore » n'existe plus, les X5 qui t'ont traqués ne sont plus des soldats. Je sais ce que c'est se sentir traqués comme un animal ,être toujours sur le qui vive. Avec pour but d' essayer de mener une vie normale, avoir des amis, un petit-ami voir pourquoi pas un jour une famille. Sinon pourquoi être parti. Cacher ce secret en espérant qu'il vous trouveront pas ou au pire qui s'en prendront pas au gens que vous aimez. Pendant 10 ans, j'ai eu peur d'être capturé et ré-endoctriner.  
La fille de Sandmann car c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais,elle avait éduquer à cacher ses émotions.  
\- Sauf que la différence entre vous et moi c'est que moi l'ordre était de m'abattre. Tu me diras je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Je voudrais parler à toi,Syl et Krit. Je vous promets de réfléchir dans le week-end et de vous donner ma réponse lundi.  
-Merci. Bigg tu peux aller cherche Syl et Krit s'il te plaît Demanda Max.

Bigg sortit. Aucun mot ne fut échangés jusqu'au retour des trois transgéniques. Elisabeth étaient rester près de la porte. La jeune femme et le X5 se regardèrent, la tension sexuel était palpable entre eux. Max avait peur que à chaque seconde,ils se sautent dessus.Alec n'avait cesser de regarder la fille de Sandmann. Alec voulait savoir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque. Il portait le même.  
Krit,Syl et Bigg arrivèrent .  
« Bigg a dit que tu voulais nous parler dit Syl.  
\- Je voulais vous dire que j'admirais votre évasion.  
-Merci dit Krit.  
\- Je voulais vous remettre ça.  
Elle décrocha de son cou un collier avec un médaillon en argent représentant la vierge marie.  
\- Où as-tu eu ça ?  
Les trois évadés reconnurent le médaillon que avait donner un homme entretien à Ben, lors d'une crise à « Manticore » . Il lui avait dit qu'elle le protégerait . Ben l'appelait « la dame en bleue ».  
\- C'est Ben qui me l'a donné, le vieille de votre évasion . Il voulait me convaincre de m'enfuir avec vous. Mais à l'époque j'étais une petite fille terrifiée. Je voulais pas prendre son médaillon. Il m'a dit que je lui rendrais quand je m'enfuirais. Mais je ne savais où chercher, je savais pas s'il était rester ici à Seattle ou ailleurs. Et avec les X5 qui me traquaient c'était compliqué.  
\- Comment tu l'a rencontré ?  
\- A l'infirmerie. On avait fait chacun une crise. Au début j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'adressait pas un mot. Oncle Donald m'avait interdit de lui parler,mais j'ai jamais été une enfant très obéissante.   
\- Oncle Donald ? Demanda Syl.  
\- Donald Lydecker. Je sais que vous n'avez pas la même relation avec lui que j'ai avec lui. Pour revenir à Ben, ces histoires qui me racontaient me permettait de me sentir moins seule.  
Les trois évadés comprenait les histoire de leur frère les rassuraient,ils se sentaient aimer.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit à Lydecker ? Demanda Max.  
\- Non j'avais promis à Ben de rien dire. Oncle Donald n'a jamais su. Ben m'a donné un but, en disant que je devais pas rester à « Manticore », que je devais être libre. Ensuite j'ai parlé à Oncle Donald de mon projet évasion . Il devait penser que c'était émulsion à votre évasion. Il m'a dit que Renfro enverrait des X5 me tuer. Que je devais être aussi entrainer physiquement et mentalement pour pouvoir vous affronter. Cela a durer 7 ans.  
\- Et tu as vu le journal ,il y a 1 an?  
\- Oui, au début j'ai cru que « Manticore » l'avait retrouvé. Mais après avoué mon identité à Docteur Carr, il m'a permit d'avoir son corps à la morgue. J'ai vu tout de suite que c'était pas lui. J'ai pas compris. Quelque jours plus tard,Oncle Donald m'a dit que Ben avait fait « un choc post traumatique »,qu'il revivait son entrainement. Il m'a qu'il était mort,quand il est arrivé, on lui avait brisé les cervicales avec une sacré force. Il pense que Renfro a dû envoyé une équipe de X5 en parallèle et qu'ils ont tuer. Ben avait du surement se battre avec ténacité pour pas retourner à « Manticore ». Bon je dois vous laisser, Josh m'attend et je suis déjà en retard. Comment je veux vous joindre ?  
\- J'ai un téléphone dit Alec. »  
Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro et Elisabeth Salt partit en leur disant au revoir.

« C'est vraiment horrible comment Ben est mort dit Syl en pleurant.  
Max blanchit et regarda Alec. Le jeune homme connaissait la vérité.   
\- Ben est pas mort par une équipe de X5 dit Max dans un murmure.  
\- Max dit Alec.  
\- Je dois leur dire,cela me pèse sur la conscience.  
\- Nous dire quoi ? Dit Krit horrifié .  
\- Comme Élisabeth je croyais au début que Ben était mort. J'ai été à la morgue et j'ai compris que c'était pas lui. Puis j'ai compris que Ben traquait des gens, les tuait puis leur tatouaient son code de barre à la nuqye. Une traque dans les bois, comme on faisait à « Manticore », traquer une personne qui avait juste un couteau.  
Tous les X5 se souvenaient.  
\- Je crois qu'il a jamais réussis à s'adapter à ce monde qui est pas aussi parfait qu'il nous racontaient. Il m'a dit qu'on aurait jamais du s'évader.  
\- On a aurait jamais du se séparer lors de notre évasion. Si on était rester ensemble,on l'aurait soutenu. On est une famille se reprocha Syl.  
\- Si on s'était pas séparé, on avait plus de chance de se faire reprendre la consola Krit en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Et après ? Demanda Syl  
\- Il fallait que je l'arrête. et...  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- On s'est battus,lors du combat je lui ai cassé une jambe. Lydecker et les soldats de « Manticore » nous encerclaient . Avec sa jambe cassé, Ben allaient nous ralentir. On risquait de se faire prendre tous les deux. Ben m'a dit...qu'il voulait pas....retourner là-bas.  
\- Et donc tu l'as tuer? !Cria Syl en pleurant  
\- On risquait de se faire capturer de se faire ré-endoctriner.  
\- Et donc tu t'en enfuie et les laissez emmener son corps Cria Krit. »

Les deux X5 sortirent du bureau de Alec. Bigg était mal à l'aise,il préférait sortir et laisser gérer son ami,qui connaissait mieux la X5. Max continua à pleurer. Alec s'approcha d'elle et la consola. Elle lui avait raconter toute l'histoire,le jour où Alec s'était fait arrêter pour les meurtres de Ben.  
« T'inquiète pas ils comprendront, laisse-leur le temps.  
\- Ils ont raison, on abandonne pas notre famille. J'aurais du tout faire pour le sauver. Même me laisser ramener là-bas.  
\- Tu sais bien qu'ils vous auront endoctriner. Et lui, ils avaient tuer des gens,il l'auraient trouver trop incontrôlable,ils l'auraient sûrement pas laisser vivre. »

Élisabeth envoya un sms à Alec ,quelques jours plus tard.  
Salut. J'ai réfléchi et je veux bien vous aider .  
Je viendrais le mardi à 14h et le jeudi à 16h après mes cours.  
J'aimerais que Cecee m'assiste si elle est d'accord.  
A Mardi.  
Élisabeth.

Le message était laconique. Cecee accepta la proposition. Alec savait que TC avait besoin d'un médecin. Mais avoir la femme à proximité de lui , ils savait pas comment ils allait gérer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Je sais que dans la série , Eva est tuée par Lydecker ceux qui va permettre au autres X5 de s'enfuir.
> 
> A partir du prochain chapitre, des flashback vont commencer pour faire comprendre pourquoi Élisabeth déteste Alec.


	4. chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre de flashback concernant Alec et Elisabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.

Cela faisait quelques mois,on était en mai , que Élisabeth aidait à l'infirmerie,pour essayer de créer des dossiers médicales pour chaque transgénique, à partir des souvenirs des patients. Elle soignait aussi des petites blessures, lier à des entrainements ou à des bagarres . 150 personnes vivant en promiscuité, sans pouvoir sortir, bien sûr cela créait des tensions et la moindre petite chose prenait des proportions impressionnantes. Et bien sûr elle aidait les X5 en cas de crise. La fille de Sandmann était aidée par Cecee. Les deux femmes étaient devenues très amies au fil des mois. Élisabeth s'entendaient très bien aussi avec Syl et Max.  
« Sissi, tu devrais venir manger avec nous dit Cecee.  
\- Je suis très bien seule, j'ai connu la solitude à « Manticore »,tu sais.  
\- C'est faux . Personne n'aime la solitude . Même si je l'ai jamais connu.  
\- Pourtant vous étiez seul dans votre cellule .  
\- Jamais totalement,il y avait des gardes derrière les portes. Viens avec nous, tu fais parti de TC autant que Max, Alec, Mole ,Joshua et tous les autres.  
\- C'est faux, je suis différente . Je ne suis pas une X5, mais je ne suis pas non plus normale.  
\- Si tu veux je ta tatoue un code-barre sur la nuque si tu as besoin de te sentir comme nous dit en rigolant la transgénique.  
Élisabeth se mit à rire, Cecee savait toujours lui remonter le morale.  
\- D'accord je viens avec toi. »  
Les deux femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers « la cantina. »

Elles arrivèrent à « la cantina », elles se dirigèrent vers la table des évadés de 2009, de Bigg et de Alec,Joshua et Mole. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elles , plus particulièrement sur l'étudiante en médecine . Elle attisait toujours autant les regards. Élisabeth voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris, s' enfuir et rester dans l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude t'attirer l'attention. La plupart des regards étaient des regards de sympathie, ils appréciaient la jeune femme, mais ils étaient impressionné,comme face à une star. Ils n'osaient pas lui adresser la parole. Les seuls qui lui parlaient c'était les transhumains, les évadés de 2009 et Bigg et Alec. La bande de Chloé,qui faisait partie de l'unité de Alec et Bigg, eux avaient des regards froids, ils l'insultaient toujours pas derrière. Ils étaient méprisants aussi face aux évadés de 2009. Un autre regard était lui par contre brulant comme l'enfer,il la déshabillait du regard. Cela lui provoquait une vive chaleur dans tous son corps. Elle était vêtue d'un sweat à capuche en dessous une tunique turquoise à fine bretelle avec de la dentelle blanche au niveau du décolleté et du bas, au dos un décolleté qui laissa apparaître son tatouage dans le dos. Elle portait aussi un jean's baggy informe et des basket. Ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment par une pince dont des mèches s'étaient échappées.  
Cecee alla leur chercher à manger.   
« Hey princesse content de te voir dit Mole avec un rictus qui devait être un sourire.  
\- Merci.  
-Bonjour disent les autres.  
Ils l'accueillirent tous avec un grand sourire,sauf Alec qui la fixait de façon indécente.  
\- Bonjour. »  
Mole depuis son arrivée à TC, il l'appelait princesse. C'était une allusion gentille sur le fait qu'elle était la fille de leur créateur,donc le roi . Elle avait été enfermée dans une maison qui ressemblait à un château qui était séparé de « Manticore » par un grillage. Sa chambre était à l'étage. Elle a vécu seule dans cette immense demeure pendant des années.

La table de Chloé et sa bande étaient juste à coté de la leur. Cecee revint avec des espèces de pâtes bolognaises pour elle et son amie.  
« Merci.   
Cecee vit un bout du tatouage au niveau de la nuque de son amie,car elle avait ouvert son sweat et il tombait négligemment sur ses épaules.   
\- C'est quoi ton tatouage ? Demanda la blonde.  
Elisabeth eut une hésitation un quart de seconde,la jeune femme oubliait parfois son tatouage, elle se l'était fait faire quelques mois après son évasion.  
C'est un chat prit dans des barbelés .  
\- Montre dit Syl.  
La jeune femme enleva son sweat et se tourna pour le montrer à ses amis. La signification du dessin n'était pas compliqué à comprendre le chat qui se libérait c'était elle et les barbelés cela représentait « Manticore ». Et il y avait en dessous des chiffres 12062015  
Que signifie les chiffres en dessous Demanda Max ?  
\- La date de mon évasion, le jour de mes 18 ans.  
\- Je ne sais même pas le jour de notre évasion. Je sais que on était le 5 décembre 2009, le jour où Krit et moi nous sommes arrivés à Los Angeles.   
Les deux X5 avaient vécu là-bas jusqu'à que Zack les contacte l'année dernière pour détruire « Manticore ». Syl avait senti une main reprendre la sienne sous la table discrètement,pendant qu'elle parlait , c'était celle de Bigg. Ils s'étaient lâchés la main à l'arrivée de Cecee et Elisabeth. Ils voulaient garder leur relation secrète, elle datait de quelques jours. Ils avaient besoin d'être sûr de leur sentiments avant d'en parler à leur amis. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais connu l'amour,donc ils découvraient ensemble ce sentiment. 

Elisabeth entendit des murmures venant de la table de Chloé. Il l' insultait , la jeune femme se crispait,elle tenait fermement sa fourchette comme une arme . Alec regardait la jeune femme prêt à intervenir si elle perdait son sang froid . Mais Elisabeth avait l'habitude des ragots sur elle et cela l'atteignait pas sauf que cette fois-ci , Chloé insultait Dean. La jeune femme se leva avec sa fourchette à la main prête à la blesser. Alec s'interposa entre les deux femmes et désarma Elisabeth.  
« Alec laisse-moi passer dit Elisabeth.  
\- Non. Calme toi .  
\- Je veux qu'elle me le dise en face .   
\- Élisabeth .  
\- Elle s'en prend à Dean, à ma famille . Tu peux pas comprendre  
\- T'as raison à « Manticore », on a pas eu un cours sur « c'est quoi une famille ? » Dit-il avec humour.  
\- Tu t'inventes une famille . Il se la joue protecteur,ce Dean rétorqua Cholé.  
Elisabeth poussa Alec et se retrouva en face de Chloé.  
\- Répète !  
La X5 baissa les yeux.  
\- Je m'en doutais,tu baisses les yeux devant l'affrontement. Lui au moins quand il y a quelque chose a me dire,il me le dit en face .  
Elisabeth s'apprêtait à aller se rasseoir.   
\- Et l'autre membre de ta famille, Kate qui écarte bien les jambes dit la X5 rousse entre ses dents,en ayant relevé les yeux.  
\- Cela suffit Chloé ! cria Alec   
Elle baissa sa tête comme pour un signe de soumission à son ancien commandant .  
-Tu la défends alors qu'elle a faillit te tuer dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Alec regarda Elisabeth mais elle semblait aussi perdue que lui.  
\- Explique-toi Chloé . »

Flashback

« Après plusieurs jours de recherches, nous avons retrouvés sa trace. On s'est séparés avec des soldats de « Manticore », pour quadriller la zone ,pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous échapper. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais étendu sur le sol, tu étais tombé dans un coma profond, elle t'avait taser avec l'un des tasers de « Manticore » qu'elle avait volé. »

A la fin du récit de Chloé , Elisabeth était devenue blanche.  
« Alec, j'ai jamais voulu te tuer , je me suis juste défendue, tu avais une arme pointée sur moi, prêt à me tuer. »  
Elisabeth retourna s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie et Alec dans son bureau.

Alec ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait aucun souvenir,de cette mission de Elisabeth à « Manticore ». La seule explication c'est que « Manticore » lui avait effacé la mémoire comme pour Rachel. Mais pourquoi ? Car vu la colère de la jeune femme,il semblerait qu'il avait bien rempli sa mission comme le gentil soldat qu'il l'était .

La jeune femme se remémora, ce qui c'était passé quand elle s'était retrouvé dans cette ruelle en face de 494.

Flashback

Cela faisait quelques jours que Elisabeth s'était échappée de « Manticore ». Ils l'avaient retrouvée, elle courait pour pouvoir leurs échapper,car elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait c'était la mort. Et la voilà en face de lui sans aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il portait un pantalon kaki et un t-shirt noir.  
« Alex dit Elisabeth.   
Le soldat avait ce regard froid ,sans émotion comme tous les soldats de « Manticore.  
\- Alex, c'est moi Elisabeth.  
Mais 494 avait toujours se regard déterminé à remplir sa mission . Soit la tuer. Il se mit en position de combat , elle aussi . Il enchainait les coups et paraît ses coups avec une certaine facilité. La jeune femme avait aussi à parer ses coups mais n'arrivait pas à lui rendre.  
\- Alex.   
Il lui attrapa le bras, elle se débattit, elleavait sentie une vive douleur dans son poignet, il lui avait sûrement cassé. Mais l'adrénaline, de se battre pour rester en vie, lui permit de tolérer la douleur . Elle réussit à le faire tomber,ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle à peine une minute. Le soldat était déjà débout il revint la la charge, il réussit à l'immobiliser. Il sortit son arme prêt à la tuer. Elle réussit à atteindre la poche de sa veste,pour pouvoir sortir le taser.  
\- Alex s'il te plait, rappelle-toi c'est moi Elisabeth dit-elle en le caressant le visage.  
Il ne semblait pas réagir il avait enlever la sécurité de l'arme . Elle ne réfléchit pas et l'embrassa. Cela fit sortir 494 de sa torpeur.  
\- Elisabeth .  
\- Tu te souviens.  
\- Oui.  
Il l'embrassa avec passion et lâcha l'arme. Ils entendirent les autres arrivés. Le soldat vit le taser.  
\- Tase-moi.  
\- Non je ne peux pas.  
\- C'est le seul moyen, de rendre ta fuite possible . « Manticore » ne se doutera pas que je t'ai laisser t'enfuir.  
Il l'embrassa, elle pleura et lui donna un coup de taser . Elle l'avait réglé pour qu'il perde juste connaissance quelques minutes,pour que l'histoire que racontera le soldat soit plausible et que « Manticore » ne se doute de rien. Elle s'était enfuie sans regarder en arrière.

La jeune femme était sûr d'avoir régler l'appareil juste pour qu'il sois assommé, mais l'histoire de la X5 lui mit un doute . Après cet épisode , le soir même, elle avait forcé la serrure de l'appartement de Dean qui était vide . Au fil des années, l'amour, la haine qu'elle a eu pour le 494,ainsi le manque qu'il provoquait chez elle comme une drogue n'avait fait que s'intensifier. Elle s'était imaginé en baisant avec ces inconnus blonds au yeux verts,son odeurs,ses mains,sa bouche,son corps à lui. Elle pensait que lorsque elle avait rencontré Josh que elle finirait par oublier le beau X5, mais non .

Rêve/Flashback  
Cette nuit là Alec rêva qu'il était dans le bureau de Renfro. Il semblait avoir 15-16 ans.  
« Tu as bien compris ta mission 494 dit la directrice.  
\- Oui madame ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà je termine le chapitre . Alors quelle était la mission de 494 ?  
> J'attends vos avis. On se retrouve samedi pour la suite.


	5. chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passer un joyeux Noël

Alec avait instauré à TC ,deux heures entrainement obligatoire, tous les jours, pour les séries X. Les transhumains qui voulaient y participer étaient admis. Ils étaient moins intense que ceux de « Manticore ». Le chef de TC considérait qu'ils devaient être prêt en cas d'attaque des familiers ou de l'armée . Il y a plusieurs mois,White avait été chargé d'éliminer les transgéniques et tous personnes ayant en lien avec « Manticore » ,par le gouvernement dans le plus grand secret. Depuis que leur existence avait été dévoilée, le ministère de la défense,ne pouvait plus les tuer impunément, cela serait un choc parmi la population. Même si il y avait encore beaucoup de manifestation contre les transgéniques, elles étaient moins virulentes. Ils savaient que le gouvernement traquait toujours,les transgéniques hors de TC, les médecins et les instructeurs. Alec savait que leurs vies à tous restaient en danger tant que la population et le gouvernement n'accepteraient qu'ils ont droit de vivre comme n'importe quel citoyen américain .

Elisabeth après avoir classer des dossiers,ranger des médicaments,seule car Cecee était à l'entrainement . La fille de Sandmann avait aussi bossé ses cours. Elle décida d'assister à une séance entrainement,pour la première fois . Elle se dirigea vers la salle de sport , qui était équipée de tapis roulant,de banc de musculation altères,punchingball et une autre partie avec des tatamis pour les entrainements aux combats. Un autre pièce était consacrée à l'armurerie et au stand de tir .

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte de salle et enleva sans faire de bruit ses chaussures,pour ne pas déranger le cours de Alec . Mais raté, à peine, elle entra dans la salle que tous les yeux furent braqués sur elle. Elisabeth avait l'impression qu'elle était une souris de laboratoire,sous un microscope . Elle se demandait si un jour, il arrêterait de la regarder comme une petite bête curieuse. Elle aperçut toute suite son amie, Krit et Bigg, Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'eux. Bien sûr depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce comme d'habitude,son regard fut attiré par une seule personne, il dégageait un magnétisme . Et Alec lui non plus, ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle était vêtue simplement d'une long pantalon fluide beige avec un long t-shit asymétrique bleu et en dessous un débardeur blanc. Il aimait son coté pas sûr d'elle, il sentait que tous ses regards la gênaient , mais aussi sa force de caractère .

Ils finirent tous les deux par réussir à détacher le regard l'un de l'autre . Ils reprirent leur souffle ,a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils étaient comme en apnée . Alec se concentra de nouveau sur le combat entre Syl et Max. La jeune femme se concentra aussi sur le combat et évita de regarder ailleurs. Syl finit par gagner . Alec donna quelques conseils aux jeunes femmes dans leur technique de combat . Les deux évadés écoutèrent ses conseils comme tous les transgéniques et Elisabeth.  
Syl et Max se dirigèrent vers leur amis .  
« Hey Salut, contente de te voir ici dit Max.  
\- Merci. Félicitation Syl dit Elisabeth.  
\- Eh oui t'as vu ça. Certains pense qu'on des ersatz de soldat dit la jeune femme en regardant la bande de Chloé dit Syl.  
La jeune femme alla s'asseoir entre les jambes de son amoureux qu'il l'enlaça. Il lui fit des bisous derrière l'oreille.  
\- Arrête dit-elle en rigolant .  
Bigg et Syl partagèrent l'ancienne chambre de Max et Syl. Max était dans la chambre de Cecee maintenant . Alec avait proposé à Krit qu'ils partagent une chambre . Mais Joshua avait voulu partager sa chambre avec le frère de Max. Krit adorait l'homme-chien, il le trouvait très gentil et drôle. Le seul petit soucis c'est que le transhumain ronflait, mais Krit s'en accommodait .  
\- Si vous vous êtes des ersatz, je me demande ce que je suis dit Elisabeth.  
\- Tu as été entrainé plus longtemps que nous par Lydecker dit Krit.  
\- Oui effectivement, mais je pense que Oncle Donald était moins dur avec moi qu'avec vous. »

Elisabeth n'avait pas pas vu Cecee se lever, maintenant, elle la vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alec . Il acquiesça.  
« Elisabeth , viens dit Cecee .  
\- Tu veux que je me battre contre toi ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu veux me mettre la raclée de ma vie,car je te donne trop de travail dit en souriant.  
\- Parfaitement,c'est une vengeance dit-elle en rigolant. »  
La jeune femme enleva son haut ,ce qui fit découvrir un bout de peau de son ventre . Alec sentit le désir monter en lui,il voulait toucher,goûter cet endroit .

Les deux femmes se mirent en position de combat . Elisabeth donne un premier coup de poing, que la X5 stoppa net, elle lança un coup de poing également que l'étudiante en médecine reçut . Ce qui la fit reculer. Elles se remirent en position , les deux femmes enchainèrent les coups de poings et les coups de pieds avec rapidité .  
« Elisabeth, ne retiens pas tes coups ,je ne risque rien.  
La jeune femme avait toujours eu l'habitude de retenir ses coups, quand elle se battait contre Dean ou lors de combat illégaux, pour éviter de les tuer. La jeune femme suivit le conseil de la X5 et frappa plus fort . Cecee se retrouva même avec un peu de sang eu coin de la lèvre. Elisabeth arrêta et tendit une main vers son amie, mais cette dernière la prit , lui fit une clé de bras et la mis en genou.  
« Alors dis que je suis la plus forte dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Jamais. Oncle Donald m'a appris à ne jamais abandonné .  
Les 3 évadés avaient eu le droit au même discours venant de leur ancien instructeur. Ils évitèrent de parler de lui avec Elisabeth le plus possible. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Elisabeth réussit à faire un croche pied à la X5 et la faire tomber à la renverse. Elles se relevèrent rapidement, et après un combat acharné et d'humour entre elles. Cecee gagna ce combat.  
\- Merci Cecee.  
\- Tu as été une adversaire de taille . »  
Alec avait observé le combat comme un entraineur,il fallait que la fille de Sandmann s'entraine,il y avait des trous dans sa technique qui permettait à l'adversaire de prendre le dessus.

« Je comprends pas que vous lui dérouler le tapis rouge dit Chloé d'un ton sarcastique .  
\- Franchement je commence en avoir marre de toi. Viens là qu'on règle ça sur le tatamis. A part si tu as peur que je te foute la raclée du siècle devant tout le monde, comme à « Manticore ». Ou la dernière fois où nos chemins se sont croisés, où je t'ai cassé la jambe.  
La X5 vint sur le tatamis . Les deux femmes se mirent en position . La transgénique attaqua en première , la fille de Sandmann para son coup de poing . Les coups de pieds, de poings et les différentes prises s'enchainèrent avec une vitesse et une violence. Elisabeth sauta et lança plusieurs coups de pieds, la transgénique se retrouve projetée contre un mur. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour s'amuser , c'est un véritable combat rempli de rage . Le combat s'arrêta car la X5 s'était foulée la cheville. Elisabeth s'approcha de son adversaire ,mais elle l'a repoussa et se leva en boitant.  
\- Laisse-moi t'aider dit l'étudiante en médecine .  
\- Non, je veux pas que tu me touches. Ce sera Cecee. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas abattu, le jour où j'ai eu cette jambe fracturé ?  
\- Car je ne suis pas une tueuse, Renfro ne m'a pas enlever ma conscience . Et puis si tu étais morte,il aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre .  
\- Parce que nous nous le sommes, tu es tellement mieux que nous. C'est vrai que nous sommes comme des objets interchangeable,remplaçable .  
\- J'ai jamais dis ça .  
\- Si tu l'a dis, le jour où on a combattu à « Manticore ». Je me souviens j'étais à terre, tu me donnais des coups de pieds. Lydecker t'a ordonné t'arrêter . Tu as rétorqué que toute façon il y avait un stock embryon prêt à être transplanté .  
\- J'avais que 16 ans, j'étais en colère .  
\- Je me souviens plus par contre ce qu'avait répondu Lydecker .  
\- Je sais plus non plus mentit Elisabeth .  
\- Je ne te crois pas.  
\- Elisabeth il a répondu quoi Lydecker ? intervint Max.  
\- Il a répondu que il faudrait au moins 15 ans, pour avoir un soldat opérationnel . »  
La fille de Sandmann sortit de la pièce et alla récupérer ses affaires à l'infirmerie avant de rentrer chez elle .

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, c'était Cecee , Max et Syl qui étaient venus réconforter leur amie.  
« Où tu vas ? Demanda Syl.  
\- Je rentres chez moi.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par Chloé dit Cecee.  
\- J'en ai marre de me battre contre elle et sa bande. Et cela fait 6 mois que suis ici, et tous les transgéniques me regardent comme une bête curieuse . J'ai l'impression que chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes gestes est analyser.  
\- Max, Krit et moi on sait ce que c'est . Ils font la même chose avec nous . Mais Chloé est jalouse de toi, car elle aimerait que Alec s'intéresse à elle comme il s'intéresse à toi dit Syl.  
\- Mais je m'en fous de Alec . Je sors avec Josh . J'y suis pour rien . Merci les filles pour votre soutien. Sans vous, je me serais barrée depuis longtemps . Bon je dois y aller Kate, m'attends, pour notre soirée DVD.  
\- Tu devrais lui dire à Kate. Le jour où je l'ai dit à OC, je me suis sentie libérée dit Max.  
\- J'ai peur de sa réaction . Je ne veux pas voir le même regard que ma mère ou Sandmann dans ses yeux. Ce regard terrifié qui dit « tu es un monstre ».  
\- On comprend .Elle finira par le découvrir surtout maintenant que l'existence de « Manticore » est dévoilée.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir. Bonne soirée les filles .  
\- Bonsoir disent les transgéniques en choeur.

La jeune fille prit sa moto au sous sol et rentra chez elle .

*********  
Depuis plusieurs nuits, Alec faisait toujours le même rêve . Il se voyait adolescent en présence de Renfro.  
« Tu as bien compris ta mission 494 dit la directrice.  
\- Oui madame ».

Alec se réveillait toutes les nuits . Il ne comprenait pas ce que esprit essayait de lui dire. La seule fois où il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Renfro. C'était pour lui annoncer que comme tous les X5 mâle, il devrait copuler avec une X5 femelle qui lui avait été attribuée , c'était X5-452. Il détestait les évadés 2009 plus que tous les autres. Il venait de sortir de 6 mois de la section psy car son jumeau Ben avait pété un plomb et avait tué pleins de gens et cela avait fait la une de la presse. C'était le problème de presse par le fait qu'il avait tué des innocents pensa Alec. Lui et tous les X5 avaient sûrement tuer beaucoup innocents. Les seuls X5 qui était convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, c'est ceux qui avaient pour missions de traquer les évadés de 2009. Mais l'unité de Alec n'était pas affectée à cette mission.  
Le chef de TC n'en parla pas à ses amis, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il était leur ami mais aussi leur leader, on attendait de lui de l'autorité, du courage , de la force . « Manticore » lui avait apprit que un commandant devait être fort en tout circonstance devant ses hommes,son état influerait sur le moral de l'unité et donc de la réussite de la mission .

Rêve/Flashback  
Mais cette nuit là, son rêve fut différent . Tous les X5 était aligné en rang dans la cour de « Manticore ». Renfro était présente et passa dans les rangs .  
« Mission réussie 494 ? Questionna la directrice .  
\- Oui madame .  
\- Combien de fois ?  
\- 2 fois madame.  
\- Elisabeth tu confirmes ? Demanda Elisabeth Renfro.  
\- Oui.  
A ce moment là Alec vit la fille de Sandmann dans son rêve, ayant environ 15-16 ans.  
Le X5 fut sortit de la rangée et des soldats de « Manticore » lui envoya de violentes décharges .  
\- Tu confirmes ses dires ? Demanda cyniquement la directrice.  
\- Oui répondit Elisabeth.  
\- Elisabeth, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de sperme sur les draps.  
\- Tu es complétement folle !  
\- Si tu n'avoue pas, il va mourir .  
\- Tue le que veux-tu que cela me fasse dit Elisabeth froidement.  
\- Tu vois 494, comment elle te remercie .  
Alec ne pouvait pas répondre,il souffrait trop le martyr.  
\- Ramenez Elisabeth chez elle . Et emmenez 494 à l'infirmerie ordonna Renfro à des soldats. »

Alec se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur,il avait l'impression de sentir la douleur du teaser. Le jeune homme était furieux comme Elisabeth. Il pensait que sa colère contre lui était du fait, qu'il avait fait une mission la concernant . Mais là, Chloé avait raison la fille de Sandmann, les méprisaient réellement.

Les jours suivants , Alec n'adressa pas la parole à la jeune femme . Quand il était obligé de lui parler pas rapport à TC, il le faisait froidement . Le bel Alpha s'était rapproché de Chloé de façon très intime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aimerais avoir vos reviews sur ce chapitre.
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite


	6. chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.
> 
> Message autrice : Attention langage érotique et scène pseudo érotique dans ce chapitre ! Je précise pas de lemon. Il y aura également scènes de viol. Public averti !
> 
> Message autrice 2 : Bonne année 2021
> 
> Message autrice 3 : Desolé pour le retard de publication, week-end chargé et hier mon traitement de texte ne voulait plus ouvrir ce chapitre.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, qu'Alec essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à Elisabeth . En faisant toutes les missions de sauvetages et de ravitaillements possibles, en couchant avec pratiquement tous les X5 de TC dont Chloé .Il s'enfermait dans son bureau et les midis où la fille de Sandmann était à « la cantina », il restait manger à son bureau. Il essaya même de se bourrer la gueule, mais son organisme de transgénique absorbe très bien l'alcool. Ses amis avaient essayé de l'interroger , mais Alec les avait envoyé sur les roses. Ils savaient tous que le sujet de tourmente était : Elisabeth.

Comme tous les soirs, Alec se dirigea vers une pièce où se trouvait un piano . Il se mit à jouer « Claire de Lune » de Debussy. Elisabeth entendit la musique et s'approcha de la pièce . Elle vit le beau 494 . L'homme se tendit en sentant l'odeur de la jeune femme .  
« Que veux-tu ? Demanda Alec froidement.  
\- Rien... je. »

Alec se leva et sortit de la pièce en frôlant la jeune femme sans la regarder. Ils eurent l'impression qu'une chaleur irradiait leurs corps à ce simple contact. L'Alpha alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ce simple toucher,son odeur, l'obsession qui nourrissait pour elle depuis des mois, le rendait fou. Il avait failli craquer et la plaquer contre ce mur et lui faire l'amour sauvagement.

La jeune femme, elle aussi, avait été aussi troublé, par ce contact, elle voulait qu'Alec la possède, soit dominant avec elle , elle veut qu'il lui fasse perdre pied, elle veut se réveiller à ses côtés. Elle se damnerait pour une nouvelle nuit avec lui . Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle n'arrivait plus à faire l'amour à son petit ami. Elle se revoyait sans cesse à « Manticore », en train de faire l'amour avec le bel X5 . Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait vibrer comme ça, elle n'avait jamais plus ressenti une osmose du corps, du cœur de l'âme . Cette passion pour lui qui avait failli lui faire renoncer à son évasion pour laquelle elle s'était entrainé pendant 6 ans à l'époque . Avec l'Alpha, elle avait vécu sa première histoire d'amour, celle qu'on se souvient pour l'éternité.  
La fille de Sandmann se mit au piano, son père l'avait obligé à jouer du piano comme sa mère. Elisabeth détestait la piano ,sa passion c 'était le dessin. Lorsque son paternel, l'avait abandonné aux mains de Renfro, celle-ci l'avait obligé à jouer du piano, sous la surveillance d'un militaire, pianiste et deux autres soldats pour la surveiller, jours et nuit, deux équipes de deux se reliaient . Elle se mit à jouer « Rehab » de Rihanna. Cette chanson décrivait toute à fait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le X5, elle était une droguée en manque. Elle commença à jouer et à chanter.

Baby, Baby (Bébé,Bébé  
When we first met (Quand on s'est rencontré la première fois)  
I never felt something so strong ( Je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose aussi fort)  
You're a like my lover and my best friend ( Tu étais comme mon amant et mon meilleur ami)  
All wrapped is one with ribbon on in ( Le tout emballé en un comme un ruban dessus)  
And all of a sudden you went to left (Et tout d'un coup tu es parti )  
I did'nt know how to follow ( Je ne savais pas comment poursuivre)  
It's like a schock that spun me around ( C'est comme un choc qui m'a fait tourner autour.)  
and now my heart's dead ( Et maintenant mon cœur est mort)  
I feel so empty and hollow ( Je me sens tellement vide et dérisoire)

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you (Et je ne me donnerai jamais à un autre de la façon dont je me suis donnée à toi)

You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you? (Tu ne reconnais même pas la manière dont tu m'as blessée,n'est-ce pas?)

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back (ll va falloir un miracle pour me ramener)  
And you're the one to blame (Et tu es le seul à tenir pour responsable)  
And now I feel like... oh! (Et maintenant je me sens comme... oh !)

I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking (Je suppose que c'est ce que je mérite pour avoir pris mes désirs pour des réalités)

Should've never let you enter my door ( Je n'aurais jamais dû te permettre de franchir le seuil de  
ma porte)

It's like I checked into rehab (C'est comme si je me présentais en désintox)  
And baby, you're my disease ( Et bébé, t'es ma maladie)  
Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept (Merde, n'est-ce pas dingue quand ton amour est balayé?) 

You'd do anything for the one you love ( Tu ferais tout pour celui/celle que tu aimes)

'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there ( Parce que n'importe quand quand tu avais besoin de moi, je serais là)

It's like you were my favorite drug (C'est comme si que tu étais ma drogue favorite)  
The only problem is that you was using me ( Le seul problème est que tu m'utilisais)  
In a different way than I was using you ( D'une façon différente de la mienne)

But now that I know it's not meant to be ( Mais maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas censé être  
l'homme en qui je croyais)

I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you( Je dois y aller, je dois me sevrer de toi)

Elisabeth se rendit à la salle entrainement, où Alec donnait un cours . Max avait demandé à la jeune femme de la rejoindre, pour faire un combat contre elle . La fille de Sandmann s'assit à côté de ses amis et observa Krit et Bigg se battre . Ensuite les deux femmes prirent la place des deux hommes et elle se mirent en position . Mais l'Alpha les arrêta .  
« Max, laisse-moi ta place s'il te plaît .  
Max obéit et quitte les tatamis .  
\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Il est hors de question que je me batte contre toi rétorqua Elisabeth.  
\- Je me prends pour le chef de TC.  
\- Je croyais que tu partageais la direction avec Max et Mole . Ce n'est pas l'humilité qui t'étouffe.  
\- Si Max n'avait pas voulu, t'inquiète pas, elle me l'aurait dit . La question est pourquoi, tu veux pas te battre contre moi ? Tu as peur .  
\- Désolé, peur , ne fait pas partie de mon dictionnaire .  
\- Du mien non plus .  
\- Au fait c'était quoi ton pseudo lorsque tu combattais ?  
\- Manty Cora .  
\- Manty Cora ! Tu es abruti ou tu le fais exprès. Tu facilites le travail de White et ses agents de te retrouver. Tu as raté le cours « comment éviter les balles ?», mais aussi « Ne pas se faire repérer à ce que je vois ». Tu aurais dû rajouter « Manty Cora 494 », ou cas qu'ils n'avaient pas compris le message. Max ce n'est pas Alec qu'elle aurait dû t'appeler mais Dick.  
Max sourit lorsqu 'elle avait rencontré Alec la première fois. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Alec. Il lui avait dit que cela lui convenait. Elle lui avait rétorqué tant mieux car son second choix c'était Dick.  
\- Et toi ? Demanda Alec.  
\- Sarah Augunn.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
-C'est un secret. Bon tu comptes te battre ou tu comptes parler toute la journée. »

Alec enleva son t-shirt . La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette peau bronzée, ce corps musclé mais pas style « je passe ma vie à la salle de sport ». Des bras musclés comme il faut, un torse imberbe , avec une musculature fine, un corps en V, avec un ventre plat avec des abdos qui commençaient à apparaître .  
\- Ce que tu vois te plait taquina Alec.  
Elle se reprit.  
\- J'ai vu mieux. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux en position . Elle lui envoya un coup de poing, ce qui fit reculer l'homme. Elle voulut lui en envoyer un autre, mais il le bloqua et lui tordit les doigts. Elle retint ses cris. Elle voulut lui envoyer un coup de pied, mais il para avec l'autre main, elle se retrouva au sol. Elle se releva et lui envoya des coups de pieds, qui n'atteint pas le X5. Il lui lança plusieurs coups, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur , il tenait ses mains d'une main,l'autre main sur ses hanches il y avait une jambe entre ses cuisses. Elle reconnu le regard froid de 494.  
« Alec arrête ! crièrent les trois amies de la jeune femme .  
\- Stop ! Hurla Alec.  
Les 3 femmes ne purent bouger , il avait utilisé « son pouvoir Alpha » sur elles, elles étaient soumises à sa volonté, elles ne bougeaient pas bougé.  
\- Chloé à raison tu nous méprises .  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Alec arrête s'il te plaît supplia la jeune femme. Elle essaya de se débattre mais, il était trop fort.  
\- Je fais un rêve depuis plusieurs nuits, mais je pense que c'est plutôt un souvenir . Je me vois avec d'autres X5 dans la cour de « Manticore » en rang. Je dois avoir 16-17 ans . Renfro passe dans les rangs et me demande si j'ai bien accompli ma mission . Je comprends au fil de la conversation avec elle que la mission était de te violer pendant tes chaleurs . J'ai menti et j'ai dit oui . Tu lui confirmes mes dires. Elle comprend que je mens, je me fais teaser par des soldats. Renfro te dit qu'ils vont me tuer. Tu dis qu'ils ont qu'à le faire . Tu te souviens ?  
-... Elle ne répondit pas.  
\- Réponds !  
\- C'est vrai. Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie . Je suis venue te voir à l'infirmerie. Tu t'en souviens pas .  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Renfro était persuadée que j'avais une attirance pour toi. Si j'avais réagi, cela aurait confirmé.  
\- Et c'est vrai ? Dit-il en prenant son sourire charmeur d'Alec .  
Sans faire attention le X5 avait passé sa main sous le t-shirt,au niveau de son flanc gauche, la jeune femme frémit .  
\- Alec gémit-elle.  
\- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. »

Personne ne voyait ce qui se passait, Alec cachait ce qu'il était en train de faire et la jeune femme Ils entendaient leurs cœurs battent à la chamade à l'unisson. Elisabeth reconnut ce son, qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Lui ,jamais Il voulait l'entendre encore battre plus fort. Alors il continua de remonter ses doigts sur son ventre,puis il descendit en faisant des ronds avec son pouce. Elle haletait doucement pour que personne ne sache, ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, ses joues rouges. La jeune femme poussa son bassin pour plus de contacts, cette zone était enflammée. Ses tétons se durcissaient à ce simple touché. Le corps de l'Alpha réagissait,lui aussi. Ils avaient oublié les gens autour d'eux, comme souvent quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils étaient comme dans une bulle.  
C'est Cecee qui les sortit de leur cocon, qui avait décroché le téléphone , en lui disant que c'était son petit ami . Instinctivement Alec émit un grognement animal de désapprobation. La jeune femme repoussa le X5 et se dirigea vers son amie. L'enchantement était rompu.

Alec prenait une douche froide, pour calmer son désir, mais c'était difficile, pleines de pensées érotiques lui assaillait la tête. Il pouvait encore sentir sous ses doigts, la douceur de son peau. Il imaginait embrasser, lécher cet endroit. Depuis qu'il avait touché son bas-ventre,il souhaitait explorer le reste de son corps,savoir ce qu'il la faisait hurler de plaisir. Il avait vu ses tétons se durcir rien qu'en lui touchant le bas-ventre,il aurait aimé les prendre entre ses doigts,les lécher pour qu'ils soient encore plus durs. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom. Toutes ses idées, ne firent qu' augmenter la gêne entre les jambes,comme n'importe quel homme solitaire, il calma ce désir lui-même. Il l'imagina avec lui dans la douche,il pouvait presque sentir son odeur.

Elisabeth prenait elle aussi une douche froide,elle caressait son bas-ventre, là même où Alec l'avait caressé. Ce moment avec Alec dans la salle de sport, lui rappela sa première rencontre avec le bel X5, dans une situation similaire, 1 an avant son évasion .

Flashback 

Elisabeth Sandmann fut convoqué par son Oncle Lydecker ,dans la salle entrainement des X5.A cette époque , elle avait 16 ans . C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontra Alec et Chloé et les autres X5 de l'unité. Bigg n'avait pas été encore affecté dans cette unité. L'adolescente regarda l'entrainement. Les X5 étaient concentrés sur l'entrainement, ils ne la regardaient pas. Le colonel Lydecker arriva dans la pièce, tous les X5 frémirent . Aucun transgénique de cette unité, n'avait eu le colonel comme instructeur, mais tout le monde à « Manticore » le connaissait . Tous les soldats transgéniques comme normaux se levèrent et firent le salut militaire . La seule qui resta assise c'était Elisabeth.  
« Capitaine, je voudrais que l'un des X5 se batte contre Elisabeth.  
\- Bien sûr colonel . X5-686.  
Chloé se leva . Les deux femmes se mirent en position. La X5 lui envoya un uppercut.   
\- La pouffiasse s'énerva Elisabeth.  
La fille de Sandman envoya des coups de poing et des coups de pied rapide,son adversaire n'arrivait pas à les parer , ni à les renvoyer . La X5 se retrouva à terre. Elisabeth lui envoya des coups des pieds.  
\- Elisabeth stop ! Tu vas la tuer Ordonna son oncle.  
-Toute façon il y a un stock embryon prêt à être transplanté répondit l'adolescente.  
-Oui, mais il faudrait au moins 15 ans, pour avoir un soldat opérationnel . »

Elisabeth s'apprêtait à quitter la salle .  
« Sissi, reste ici, je voudrais te voir combattre contre un autre X5.  
\- D'accord.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, Donal Lydecker fixa 494 . Sa nièce comprit ce qui lui arrivait.  
\- Ce n'est pas Ben tonton murmura Elisabeth à son oreille.  
Le colonel se reprit.  
\- Quel est votre matricule soldat ? Demanda le colonel Lydecker.  
\- 494 répondit le transgénique.  
\- Bien, tu vas te battre contre elle. »  
Ils se positionnèrent prêts à se battre .Malgré que 494 était le clone de son ami Ben, il était différent. Ben avait un regard doux, rêveur. Il n'avait pas ce charisme inné. Contrairement à 494 qui avait un côté animal et sexy. Que dire de ses yeux verts qui dégageaient une force et étaient sexy . 494 dégageait une présence, un coté animal, félin et sexy. L'adolescente fut tellement subjuguée qu'elle ne vit pas le premier coup de pied. Elle tomba tout de suite. Elle se remit sur pied,impossible pour elle de se concentrer, son cœur battait à la chamade.

Le transgénique réussit facilement à la plaquer contre le mur . Il avait sa jambe entre ses cuisses et ils lui tenaient les mains d'une seule et de l'autre étaient sur sa hanche gauche,pour l'empêcher de bouger . Elisabeth se mit à gémir soudainement. 494 comprit quand il vit sa main sous le t-shirt. Personne ne pouvait les voir. Les deux adolescents voulaient découvrir cette nouvelle sensation .Le X5 continua à caresser ce bas-ventre en faisant des cercles. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ses pupilles étaient dilatées,ses joues en feu . Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, il montait sa main plus haut.Tous les deux entendirent un bruit inconnu. Il comprirent que c'était leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Elle ondulait des hanches doucement.  
« C'est bon 494 dit le capitaine.  
l'enchantement fut rompu. Elle sortit de la salle sans un regard ni pour 494, ni pour son oncle .

Pendant des semaines, Elisabeth ne dessinait que son visage,elle refit plusieurs fois les dessins, elle n'était jamais satisfaite, elle n'arrivait pas à retranscrire le regard de 494. L'adolescente ne pensait que à lui, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait . Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne .

Fin du flashback

Plusieurs semaines après , ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de sport . Elisabeth évitait Alec au maximum surtout de se retrouver seule avec lui . Mais une nouvelle arrivée à TC, changea la donne.  
Un nouvel X5 arriva, il était grand , brun, les yeux gris, un bouc. C'était un Alpha lui aussi. Ils étaient tous à « la cantina ». Le nouvel arrivant se présenta au chef de TC.  
« Bonjour, je suis X5 … euh … Ethan .  
\- Alec, je dirige Terminal City avec Max et Mole.  
\- Tu diriges avec une évadée et un monstre s'offusqua Ethan.  
\- Déjà il y a plus évadés ou de monstres. On vient tous de « Manticore » dit Alec d'un ton autoritaire d'Alpha .  
\- OK. Bonjour 759 dit cyniquement le nouvel X5   
\- C'est Bigg maintenant dit froidement le X5 »  
Le nouvel Alpha alla avec la bande de Chloé .

« Quel con dit Bigg.  
\- Tu le connais amour? Demanda Syl .  
\- Oui c'était mon ancien commandant avant Alec . C'est un crétin, aucun respect. Il se faisait respecter par la soumission . Il était à l'arrière pendant qu'on nous on prenait les risques. Il se servait de son pouvoir d'Alpha pour violer les X5.  
\- Ce pouvoir peut permettre à un Alpha de soumettre une X5 à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui? Même hors chaleur ?  
\- Oui répondit Alec.  
\- C'est vrai que tout à l'heure quand tu nous as dit Stop, je n'ai pas pu réagir malgré ma volonté.  
\- Un Alpha contrôle la volonté des autres X5 et série X en général. Ce don n'a aucun effet sur les transhumains par contre .  
\- Pourquoi, tu l'as pas utilisé lors de notre copulation forcée à « Manticore» ? Questionna Max.  
\- J'ai tué et torturé beaucoup de gens mais je n'accepterais jamais de violer une femme .  
\- Merci Alec. J'étais une parfaite inconnue à ce moment-là. Et je sais que tu nous détestais les évadés.  
\- De rien.  
\- Max, nous a dit que ton autre mission était de gagner la confiance de Max, en lui faisant croire que tu l'aidais à s'évader pour inoculer le virus à Logan dit Krit.  
\- Oui cela c'est vrai . Et ensuite les ramener tous les deux à « Manticore ».  
\- Il n'aurait jamais donné l'antidote à Logan, si on t'avais suivi dit Max.  
\- Bien sûr que non . Même s'il devait exister .  
Je pense qu'ils t'ont pas choisi par hasard pour cette mission .  
\- Je pense pas non plus, le fait que je ressemble à Ben, un visage familier, tu aurais été moins sur tes gardes. »

La fille de Sandmann s'était réfugiée dans l'infirmerie, elle était devenue livide quand elle avait vu le nouvel Alpha . Elle vomit dans l'évier , puis la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le meuble, avec les jambes collées contre torse, en tenant ses genoux, les mains tremblotantes, elle éclate en sanglots.

Flashback

Renfro s'amusait à l'enfermer dans sa chambre avec des gardes poster à la porte. Elle vérifiait que les fenêtres étaient cadenassées. A chacune de ses chaleurs, c'était 494, qui avait pour mission de « copuler » avec elle,ils étaient comparé à des animaux. Sa belle-mère avait trouvé une nouvelle façon d'humiliée l'adolescente. Sauf que la directrice ne savait pas que le X5 et sa belle-fille entretenaient une relation secrète . Elle fit semblant de se débattre, de crier, de pleurer, pour Renfro ne se doute de rien.  
« S'il te plaît , non pas ça supplia l'adolescente en pleurant  
\- Tu es un animal, une vraie chatte en chaleur dit cyniquement la directrice. »  
Elisabeth attendit impatiemment , la venue de 494. Un Alpha répondant au matricule de 595, fit son entrer dans la chambre. Il était grand,brun, les yeux gris.   
\- Où est 494 ? Questionna Elisabeth en prenant peur .  
\- Il n'est pas là répondu cyniquement .  
\- Merci j'avais remarqué dit-elle sarcastiquement .  
\- C'est moi ton nouvel Alpha .  
Le X5 s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et elle se recula à chaque pas de l'homme. Elle finit bloquée contre le mur . Il lui attrapa les mains et la bouscula sur le lit. X5-595 se mit à califourchon sur elle et commença à l'embrasser en lui tenant toujours les mains . Elisabeth essaya de se défendre mais l'homme était fort . Il commença à embrasser son cou. Elle se retint de pleurer.  
\- C'est quoi cette odeur Alpha sur toi ? S'énerva le X5.  
\- Un Alpha mieux que toi rétorqua l'adolescente sarcastiquement pour cacher sa peur. »

Elle aussi ressentit l'odeur de son chéri sur elle. Elle ne sut comment, mais cela lui donna du courage. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de l'homme et elle réussit à le faire tomber. Elle s'enfuit vers la porte et il la rattrapa et la plaqua sur contre le sol. Il commença à déchirer son T-shirt, elle essaya encore de se débattre. Soudain l'homme fut projeté contre un mur. L'homme envoya plusieurs coups, X5-595 ne put pas réagir et il se retrouva assommé . Elisabeth n'avait pas bougé pendant tout le combat,elle s'était recroquevillé sur elle-même. L'homme qui l'avait défendu était Alex. IL s'approcha de sa chérie et la prit dans ses bras.  
« Alex pleura Elisabeth.  
\- Je suis là. »  
Après l'avoir consolé. Elle le supplia de retourner dans sa cellule ,mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Les soldats de « Manticore » arrivèrent qui avaient prévenu par les soldats qui gardaient la porte assommés par 494.

Elisabeth revit son amoureux deux mois après .

Fin du flashback 

La jeune femme depuis son arrivée à TC ,quand elle se retrouvait à la même table qu'Alec, ce qui arrivait souvent, soit elle se mettait en face lui, mais le plus souvent à l'opposé de lui . Le chef de TC mangeait toujours à la table du centre, face à la porte,pour pouvoir observer les allées et venus et voir tous les transgéniques. Mais depuis quelques jours, l'attitude d' Elisabeth avait changé, elle se mettait systématiquement à coté de l'Alpha. Elle lui frôlait le bras. Alec ne la repoussait pas.

Elisabeth vivait dans la peur à chaque minute, dès qu'elle était à TC. Le moindre bruit l'effrayait . Ethan lui faisait une peur bleue,elle avait l'impression qu'il allait surgir à chaque instant. Le plus dur, c'était quand elle se retrouvait seule à l'infirmerie. Toute façon même si Cecee était là, X5-595 pouvait la soumettre sans problème . Elle ne voulait pas demander à Alec, la protection d'un transhumain, car eux ne ressentait pas « le pouvoir Alpha ».N'empêche que bizarrement , Mole était souvent à l'infirmerie, comme s'il avait eu pour mission de jouer les gardes du corps. Cela la rassurait un peu .Le seul moment où elle se sentait en sécurité complément ,c'est quand Alec était là, car elle savait qu'Ethan n'oserait rien en présence de l'autre Alpha.

Un jour, Max frappa au bureau d'Alec.  
« Entrez dit Alec.  
\- Hey Alec !  
\- Salut Maxie . C'est bon tu as finis de pointer le stock ?  
\- Oui, trois heures avec Syl et Gem pff , je n'en peux plus . Krit ,Bigg et Mole ont fait les pointages des armes et munitions, voici la liste .  
Alec regarda .  
\- Que cela soit en vivre ou munitions on va pouvoir tenir avec ça , au moins 1 mois. Et coté arrivée et départ ?  
\- Cela c'est nettement ralentit,voici le dernier pointage d'Elisabeth et Cecee dit Max  
Tous les nouveaux arrivants ou ceux qui partaient devaient se signaler à l'infirmerie.

\- Que 3 arrivées depuis 3 semaines,c'est vrai c'est peu. Je vois que des transhumains. Et aucun départ.  
Max se dandinait elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet,de sa venue ici.  
\- Maxie, il y a un souci ?  
\- Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Elisabeth a peur. Elle a même changé de comportement vis-à-vis de toi.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas , j'avais remarqué. J'ai chargé Mole de la surveiller , si Ethan essaye de l'attaquer, Mole sera là. Et l'attitude de Elisabeth vis-à-vis de moi, d'être proche de moi, de toucher mon bras. C'est ce que font les X5, même si techniquement, elle est en pas une, pour demander une protection à un Alpha contre un autre.  
\- Je ne savais pas .Je voulais te remercier aussi, je sais que tu recherches des médecins de « Manticore », pour m'enlever le virus.  
« Manticore » avait inoculé un virus à Max, lors de sa capture, l'année dernière,pour tuer Logan son petit ami. S'ils avaient le moindre contact , il mourrait .L'homme était « le vielleur ». Un cyber-journaliste qui dénonçait toutes les corruptions des USA. Elle se rendit compte qu'Alec avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Il protégeait les gens qu'il aimait, sans que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte. Combien de fois, l'avait-il accompagné en mission, lui avait sauvé les fesses.  
\- De rien. Les amis sont faits pour ça.  
\- Bon j'y vais, je vais aller voir OC et Sketchy pendant nos heures de sorties .  
\- Passe leur le bonjour de ma part.  
\- La prochaine fois, tu devrais venir, tu leur manques aussi.  
\- Je sais. Ils me manquent aussi. »

Elisabeth était en train de reprendre toutes les fiches des transgéniques et de noter ceux qui était parti et à quelle date . Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine . Elle se retourna et vit Ethan dans l'infirmerie Mole attaqua toute de suite l'Alpha, Malheureusement Mole était moins rapide. Il se retrouva vite battu. Il était inconscient . Ses amis qui avaient vu Ethan se diriger vers l'infirmerie étaient venus l'aider, mais ils étaient sous l'influence de la volonté de l'Alpha. Ils ne bougeaient pas . Ils étaient spectateurs de ce qui allait se produire . Le X5 s'approcha d'elle a grand pas,la jeune femme se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux.  
« Lâche ça ordonna le X5.  
Elisabeth ne put qu'obéir et lâcha la paire de ciseaux.  
\- Bien. Maintenant allonges-toi sur la table dit-il d'un sourire cynique.  
Elle s'allongea sur la table auscultation. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle.  
\- J'ai deux théories pourquoi tu as pu me contrer à « Manticore ». Ma première théorie était vu que tu es assimilé X5, c'est pour ça que tu avais pu me contrer à « Manticore ». Mais il semblerait que non . Donc ma seconde théorie, est que c'est l'odeur de « Ton Alpha » qui a prit le dessus sur la mienne qui a put te permettre de réagir. Ton Alpha c'était 494.  
\- Alec, il s'appelle Alec .  
\- C'est débile ces noms. Ce n'est pas nous.

Il commença par l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause du « pouvoir Alpha ». Puis il descendit vers cou. Ses baisers étaient glacés comme la mort. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, qu'elle ne put retenir. Ethan vit les larmes, il sourit avec un certain sadisme devant la tristesse de la femme. Il déchira son chemiser et caressa ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge.  
\- Mon odeur va t'imprégner, tu seras à moi pour toujours, soumise à toutes mes volontés. Je vais te faire mienne quand je serai en toi. 494 ne pourra plus jamais te toucher.  
\- Jamais je ne serai à toi. Je serai toujours à lui réussit-elle à prononcer.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
Il déchira son sous-vêtement. Il caressa et lécha sa poitrine. Elle continua à pleurer. Puis il continua à parcourir son corps. Il s'apprêta à lui enlever son pantalon, quand soudain il se retrouva projeté ausol.

« Max, Syl , Cecee emmenez Elisabeth ailleurs ! Ordonna Alec .  
Les ordres du chef de TC leur permirent de sortir de leur mutisme dû au pouvoir Ethan. Syl la recouvrit de sa veste. Elles emmenèrent leur amie dans la chambre de Cecee et Max. Joshua avait vu ses amis immobiles et avait senti l'odeur Ethan. Il avait toujours été chercher Alec, c'était le seul qui pouvait contrer l'autre Alpha.

Ethan se releva. Les deux hommes se mirent en position, ils avaient des regards de tueur. Ils tournaient quand soudain X5-595 lança un coup de pied qui atteignit sa cible. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un autre, mais Alec l'évita et lui donna un coup de poing. Ethan chancela. Alec lui lança un coupsde pied mais Ethan attrapa la jambe et fit tomber 494. 595 le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre du chef de TC. Mais Alec l'attrapa par la taille en enroulant ses jambes et le fit tomber au sol. Les deux se battirent plusieurs minutes au sol. Ils finirent par se relever. Ethan lui lança un coupsde poing, Alec se recula et réussit à lui faire une clé de bras et lui brisa. X5-595 cria de douleur, mais continua à se battre comme un fauve. Alec finit par l'immobiliser en lui cassant la jambe.

Sous ordre d'Alec, Cecee avait dû soigner X5-595, malgré son mépris. 

Syl et Max avaient déshabillé, Elisabeth qui ne réagissait pas et l'avait mise sous la douche. L'eau avait réveille la fille de Sandmann de sa torpeur. Elle avait commencé à se laver, elle frottait tellement fort que sa peau était rouge. Elle fit couler l'eau pour se rincer. Elle s'effondra dans la douche et éclata en sanglots, avec l'eau qui coulait sur elle. Elle ne sut combien de temps, elle resta comme ça. La jeune femme sentit les deux X5, l'aider à sortir, à s'essuyer et s'habiller . Elles l'allongèrent dans le lit de Max. Les deux X5 dormiraient dans le lit à une place de Cecee pour cette nuit .

X5-595 était enfermé dans un cachot, en attendant la sentence. Le sous-sol servaient d'endroit pour enfermer les transgéniques les plus dangereux comme les X4 ou certains transhumains Les X4, ils avaient un côté félin sauvage très prononcé, ils ne parlaient pas et ne comprenaient rien .Alec n'avait pu se resoudre à les supprimer même s'ils étaient dangereux .

Alec ,Mole et Max essayèrent de réfléchir au cas Ethan. Mole et Max voulaient virer le X5 de TC. Alec ne savait pas trop, il détestait le X5 plus que n'importe qui. Il avait osé toucher la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait la protéger . Mais il avait croisé Chloé quelques minutes avant la réunion. Elle lui avait rappelé que malgré ce qu'Ethan avait fait, personne ne méritait de mourir. Et s'ils le virait, c'était signer l'arrêt de mort du X5. White et son équipe l'attraperaient sûrement . Au bout d'une heure d'une discussion houleuse , il fut décidé qu'Ethan restera enfermé au sous-sol. Qu'une équipe serait chargé de le surveiller et de les nourrir. La même qui surveillait « les monstres » au sous-sol. Cette équipe était dirigé par Mole et composer de transhumains et de X5.

Cela fait deux semaines , qu'Elisabeth n'avait pas remis les pieds à TC. Elle n'avait pas réussi à aller en cours. La jeune femme avait raconté tout sur un ton monocorde à Kate, Josh, Dean et Lola, comme si ce n'était pas à elle à qui s'était arrivé .Son petit ami passait la voir tous les jours , il lui apportait les cours. Il restait toutes les nuits avec elle . Elle n'avait pas versé une larme depuis qu'elle avait pleuré sous la douche à TC . Elle ne dormait plus . Elle ne supportait plus ses regards de pitié de ses proches 

Un mardi, elle décida de retourné à Terminal City. Elisabeth vit les mêmes regards des transgéniques que ceux de ses amis . Même Chloé et sa bande étaient gentils avec elle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce statut de victime . Il était tard, elle avait réussi à se remettre dans ses cours. La fille de Sandmann savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce sentiment de sécurité et qu'une seule personne pouvait lui donné.

Elisabeth frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alec .  
« Entrez.  
Il fut stupéfait quand il vit la jeune femme.  
\- Alec...je peux dormir ici ? Demanda t-elle mal à l'aise.  
\- Bien sûr .  
Elisabeth s'assit sur le lit et n'osa bouger .  
\- Tu veux un pantalon de jogging ? Questionna Alec.  
\- Oui je veux bien.  
Il en sortit deux, un pour lui, un pour elle .  
\- Je vais aller chercher des couvertures et des oreillers , pendant que tu te changes.  
Alec se dirigea vers la porte, il avait la main sur la poignée.  
\- Alec, je veux que tu dormes avec moi dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Il se retourna vers elle en restant prêt d'elle. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu malgré son ouïe sur développée.  
\- Alec, je veux que tu dormes avec moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi avoua Elisabeth.  
Il était ému, pour une fois, elle avait rendu les armes.  
\- D'accord, je dormirais avec toi. Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain si tu veux. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtu du jogging d'Alec trop grand pour elle qui descendait un peu et un débardeur noir, ses cheveux ondulés tombaient négligemment sur ses seins. Alec se poussa pour la laisser s'allonger dans le lit. Il laissa un espace entre eux, il ne voulait pas la brusquer . Elle se colla contre son torse, la tête enfouie contre son épaule, il passa une main autour de ses hanches. Elle se sentit en sécurité dans ses bras, elle laissa le chagrin l'envahir.  
\- C'est fini. J'ai failli, c'était mon devoir de te protéger dit Alec.  
\- Tu n'es pas responsable .  
\- J'ai voulu le virer, mais il risquait de se prendre par White et ses hommes.  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier je comprends.  
Elle se retourna et plaqua son dos contre le torse, elle prit la main de Alec et l'entoura autour de sa taille.  
\- Je suis désolé dit le X5.  
\- Je me suis toujours senti en sécurité dans tes bras.  
Alec fut heureux face à cette révélation. Quelle était le relation à « Manticore » ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux ? Ou Est ce que sa mission c'était de la séduire ? Et surtout la question qui le hantait depuis que Ethan avait essayé de la violer, est -ce qu'il lui avait fait la même chose à « Manticore »?  
\- Je voulais savoir quelque chose.  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce que,j'ai déjà...  
\- Non, tu n'as jamais profité de moi. Renfro t'avait désigné, pour être mon mâle,lors de mes premières chaleurs. On l'a fait, car j'avais envie... on avait envie... j'espère.  
\- Je me souviens pas de toi à « Manticore », en tout cas que des bribes de souvenirs. Mais j'en suis sûr que j'en avais envie aussi.  
Elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse, elle s'était endormie . Il vit qu'elle dormait  
\- Je t'aime lui avoua t-il. »  
Alec n'aurait pu lui avouer ses sentiments si elle n'était pas endormie.

Elisabeth se réveilla , elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir où elle était . La jeune femme admirait le bel X5, il était paisible, beau comme un ange. Elle sourit. La fille de Sandmann quitta la chambre.

Elisabeth reprit son masque . Alec et elle reprit leur jeu du chat à la souris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour les scènes de bagarres , je ne suis pas très douée. J'espère qu'elle vous ont plus comme même. Dans le prochain chapitre, je préviens ce sera un chapitre en grand partie composé du lemon . Il sera publié samedi.


	7. chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et  
> Charles .H Eglee.  
> Je précise il y aura du lemon. Public averti !

Elisabeth était venue à l'aube, remplir la pharmacie de médicaments que le docteur Carr, lui avait donnés . Elle serait absente, pendant 1 semaine, elle partait avec Josh, dans une propriété de la famille du jeune homme à Vancouver.

Il était 8 heures, cela faisait 3 heures, que l'étudiante en médecine était à TC . Elle n'avait rien bu et encore moins manger en partant de chez elle . Les transgéniques étaient eux réveillé depuis 1h-1h30, ils prenaient tous leurs petit-déjeuners à la même heure tous les jours . Ils avaient gardé des réflexes de soldats sur la ponctualité et de faire toujours les mêmes choses à la même heure.

Elisabeth était entourée de ses amis, pendant le repas . Elle adorait les repas ,ce moment convivial quand elle était avec ses proches . Pendant des années , à « Manticore », elle mangeait seule .  
La fille de Sandmann, prenait juste un café au lait avec un sucre .  
« Tu ne manges pas ? Questionna Cecee.  
\- Non, maman dit-elle avec humour.  
\- Tu fais un petit régime dit Syl en rigolant.  
\- C'est vrai que j'en aurais besoin dit-elle souriant  
\- Tu es superbe dit Max  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Krit  
\- Tout simplement, car je vais prendre un petit-déjeuner,d'ici 1 heure avec Josh . Avant qu'on parte pour Vancouver.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi à Vancouver ? Questionna Bigg.  
\- On part tous les deux, dans l'une des propriétés de sa famille, pendant une semaine . On va faire du ski, de la randonnée. Il va être romantique ,comme d'habitude dit-elle en souriant.  
\- J'aimerais bien rencontré un mec comme cela dit Cecee.  
\- Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie . On a besoin de se retrouver, depuis que je suis ici, c'est compliquée entre nous . Comment tu as réussi à le dire à Logan ,Max ?  
\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin , il a deviné tout seul . Tu vas lui dire ?  
\- Je vais essayer de lui dire cette semaine. Dean me couvre quand je viens ici. Josh pense que je le trompe, j'en ai marre de lui mentir. Je l'aime.  
Alec n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait les poings serrés, il en avait marre d'entendre , la jeune femme dire qu'elle aimait Josh, qu'il était romantique . Lui, Alec l'aimait comme un fou, mais il ne savait pas être romantique .  
\- Bon je vais y aller, il va m'attendre . »  
Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.  
« Tu l'aimes, hein vraiment dit Alec d'un ton ironique .  
Le X5 s'était levé et il avait fait quelques pas dans sa direction .L'étudiante en médecine se retourna.  
\- Oui je l'aime . J'essayerais bien de t'expliquer, ce que c'est l'amour,mais pour ça il faut en avoir un cœur . Et lorsque « Manticore » t'a crée ils ont oublié de t'en donner un . »  
Depuis cette nuit, où Elisabeth avait été chercher du réconfort auprès d'Alec . Ils avaient repris leur petit jeu de provocation. Tout TC étaient spectateurs des incessantes disputes entre le leader et la fille de leur créateur . Leurs amis se demandaient, combien temps cela allait encore durer . C'était clair, qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux-là, la tension sexuelle était palpable . Ils se demandaient de qui d'Alec ou d'Elisabeth feraient le premier pas .

Ils se toisèrent du regard et la jeune femme fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Alec l'attrapa et la colla contre son torse. D'une main, il l'enlaçait par la taille et de l'autre il avait pris sa main et l'avait posé sur son cœur. L'autre main de Elisabeth était sur son torse. Ils se plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre.  
« Alors je n'ai pas de cœur dit-il avec son sourire ravageur.  
Elle sentit sous sa paume, les battements du cœur du X5, régulier. Par contre son cœur à elle avait raté quelques battements et il pulsait dans sa poitrine. En raison de sa promiscuité avec le bel X5.  
Il entendit les battements de son cœur et les accrocs.  
\- Ton cœur bat très vite, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet- là dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.  
\- Par contre le tien bat lentement,c'est normal tu ne ressens aucune émotion  
\- Tu voudrais le faire battre aussi rapidement que le tien.  
-... »

Le leader de TC la prit au dépourvu, il l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit au baiser . Elle sentit sous ses doigts, le cœur d'Alec s'accélérer, elle voulait encore plus . Elisabeth monta la main sur le torse du X5 vers sa nuque et caressa du bout des doigts, le tatouage. Le X5 sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale . Alec l'embrassa avec plus de force et elle répondit. Ses mains qui étaient sur les hanches de la jeune femme, passèrent sous son t-shirt et caressait le creux de ses reins. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur,passion, le baiser était enflammée,possessif ,tout en se caressant. Maintenant Elisabeth était plaquée contre un mur, avec ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du leader de TC. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre,gémissaient .Ils étaient insatiables . Les deux amants avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient au milieu de « La cantina » à se rouler le baiser du siècle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de reprendre leur respiration comme les êtres humains. Cela aurait pu durer des heures,sans qu'ils se fatiguent. Soudain Elisabeth se rappela que Josh, son  
petit-ami l'attendait et surtout sa position avec Alec et le lieu où elle se trouva. Elle finit pat réussir à repousser Alec . Ils avaient les vêtements froissés, les cheveux débraillés, les lèvres rouge et gonflées. Elisabeth gifla Alec .  
« Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Tu ne m'atteindras pas cette fois-ci. »  
Elle quitta au pas de course Termimal City, enfourcha rapidement sa moto et roula à vivre allure pour mettre le plus distance et aussi vite possible entre elle et le leader de TC.

La jeune femme alla rejoindre son petit-ami dans un café chic du centre de Seattle . Elle se regarda le rétro de sa moto, elle se recoiffa. Ses lèvres étaient encore rouges et gonflées par le baiser endiablé qu'elle avait échangé avec Alec . Elle rentra dans le café et repéra toute de suite son chéri. C'était dû à la super vue de félin, dont elle était dotée. Le café était de style ancien café parisien avec des colonne ,des moulures au plafond . Des banquettes rouges avec de magnifiques tables noires . Rien à voir avec les banquettes du Crash déchiré et les tables branlantes. Elle s'approcha de son amoureux, il l'embrassa,elle répondit par automatisme . Puis elle s'assit en face de lui.  
« J'ai commandé un grand café au lait avec deux sucres et deux croissants pour toi.  
Josh savait ce qu'elle aimait ou pas. Il était toujours plein de petite attention , elle aurait dû être touchée. Il était romantique et se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Mais depuis quelque temps, cela l'agaçait ,particulièrement ce matin . Avec le jeune homme, il y avait jamais de spontanéité, de passion . Leur séjour à Vancouver était prévu des semaines en avance.

Il passa vite fait chez elle, pour qu'elle dépose sa moto et prépare un sac . Puis ils partirent en direction de la propriété . C'était une grande maison en bois, avec tout le confort moderne , une cuisine spacieuse avec le frigo rempli de fruits,de légumes,de vins, de viandes . Dean et Kate et la plupart de ses amis n'avaient jamais dû manger de la viande. Un salon avec une immense télévision et un grand canapé. une salle de bain avec une baignoire,il fallait juste tourner le robinet pour avoir de l'eau chaude .Alors que d'habitude,chez elle, elle est obligée de faire chauffer de l'eau plusieurs fois dans une casserole sur un réchaud, pour avoir une douche chaude . Il fallait juste appuyer sur un interrupteur pour avoir de la lumière, pas besoin de bougie. On a l'impression que l'impulsion n'a jamais existé ici, que la civilisation n'était pas revenu à l'âge de pierre .

La semaine se passa tièdement entre eux, ils passèrent les journées à faire du ski . Le dernier soir, ils rejoignirent des amis de Josh, pour le repas .  
« On va virer les squatteurs de Joshson Street , pour faire de beaux immeuble sdit Ryan  
\- Et ils vont où ces gens-là ? ! S'énerva Elisabeth.  
\- Ils trouveront bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque des squats.  
\- Ah oui, que plusieurs familles s'entassent dans des endroits insalubres,sans eau,ni électricité. Pendant que vous vous vivez dans des endroits comme celui-là !  
\- Cela a toujours existé chérie, les gens riches et pauvres.  
\- M'appelle pas chérie,je suis pas l'une de tes pouffiasses !  
\- Et tu en profites bien, toi aussi du luxe grâce à Josh. D'ailleurs on sait que tu es là pour ça.  
\- Non, je l'aime, il est moins cupide que vous et veux sauver des vies . Et toi tu me défends même pas dit-elle en se tournant vers Josh.  
-Elisabeth …  
\- D' un côté cela m'étonne pas ! »

Elle rentra dans la maison à pied . Elle fit son sac et partit à pied . Elle entendu les bruits d'un klaxon. C'était le 4X4 de Josh. Il avait dû rentrer à la maison et voir qu'elle avait fait ses affaires.  
« Elisabeth,s'il te plaît.  
\- Non !  
\- Je me suis mal comporté, j'aurais dû te défendre.  
\- Effectivement ! Tu penses que je suis avec toi pour ton argent ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non . Je t'aime .  
\- Tu cautionnes ce qu'ils disent.  
\- Non.  
-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ?  
\- Ce sont mes amis d'enfance. S'il te plaît Elisabeth.  
\- Ce serait bien un jour que tu assumes  
-...»  
Elle finit par monter dans la voiture. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec Josh. Elle criait .Il ne lui avait jamais tenu tête . Il essayait de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Avec Dean , ils se disputaient souvent,car le jeune homme voulait qu'elle dise la vérité à Kate. Et Dean détestait Josh, pour lui, elle méritait un mec qui lui tient tête. Et que Elisabeth a revu Alec. Dean connait toute l'histoire de « Manticore » et de son histoire avec le transgénique. Son meilleur ami, lui avait dit que la seul homme qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé c'est 494. Avec lui, elle pourrait assumer son côté transgénique et surtout il lui tient tête. Et voilà, elle pensait encore à lui .

Elisabeth n'avait pas avoué son secret à Josh. Le jeune homme représentait la vie normale qu'elle voulait , loin de sa condition de fille de Sandmann et moitié transgénique.  
Quelques jours plus tard, elle était chez elle en train de dormir . Elisabeth était fievreuse, le corps brulant et en sueur , elle rêvait d'elle et Alec à « Manticore » ou plutôt elle se souvenait d'eux dans son sommeil .

Flashback 

Quelques jours après que Renfro ait compris qu'Elisabeth et le X5 ,lui avaient menti, l'adolescente se retrouva de nouveau devant la cellule de 494. Un soldat la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le transgénique se leva et la regarda froidement en s'avançant vers elle. Elle recula et finit par être plaquée contre le mur , elle sentit son souffle chaud,ses lèvres étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes .

L'adolescente écrasa ses lèvres sur celle du transgénique, le baiser était passionné et maladroit comme un premier baiser. Elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque, lui sur ses hanches, il fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt, elle gémit dans sa bouche . Il la souleva,elle passa instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille . 494 l'emmena jusqu'au lit, il l'allongea doucement . Il se mit à califourchon sur elle.

Ils se regardèrent ,perdu. Pour la première fois,ils étaient enivrés par une odeur, ils avaient chaud et le désir leur faisaient mal au ventre. Ils n'étaient pas idiot, c'était les phéromones félines qui prenaient le dessus. Ils étaient en « chaleurs ». 494 reprit possession de ses lèvres doucement mais le désir prit vite le dessus et le baiser fut violent. elle passait ses mains dans le dos sous le t-shirt et elle remonta jusqu'à épaules,qu'elle griffa . Lui,gémit et mordit sa clavicule qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Ils arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, ils étaient terrifiés par ce côté animal,par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire . 494 lécha la morsure comme pour s'excuser de son côté félin qui avait pris le dessus.

Ses mains sur ses hanches s'égarèrent sous son t-shirt et caressa le bas-ventre et remonta le vêtement il caressa le reste de son corps,ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge,ils pointaient .494 lui enleva son haut. Le corps de la jeune fille se mit à frissonner, elle se cambra et se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son cri. Elle ne voulait pas que les soldats de l'autre côté de la porte l'entende .

Elle le fit basculer et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, elle était fascinée par ses yeux verts. Elisabeth avait peur. Elle l'embrassa doucement mais il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et le baiser fut plus fiévreux, il passait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, gémissant . Le côté félin reprit le dessus, elle lui enleva rapidement son t-shirt puis elle mordit ,griffa le corps du X5. Pendant ce temps-là le transgénique avait enlevé le soutien-gorge. 

Il la retourna et se remit à califourchon sur elle. Ils se regardèrent, ils comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre,le désir les consumait trop. Il la déshabilla rapidement ainsi que lui. 494 donna un coup violent de rein pour entrer en elle . Malgré ses « chaleurs », la fille de Sandmann,sentit une douleur . Le X5 s'arrêta pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion, il embrassa son cou,ses seins ,il lécha ses tétons. Elle ondulait et se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris. 

Il reprenait ses va-et vient en l'embrassant pour étouffer leurs hurlements de plaisirs. Plus le plaisir augmenta, plus il accélérait et approfondissait ses coups. Elle ondula frénétiquement . Ils jouirent simultanément . Il posa sa tête sur son ventre,elle lui caressa les cheveux . Lui étant transgénique et elle assimilée,il leur fallut à peine cinq minutes, pour récupérer. Il se retira en elle et il vient s'allonger à côté d'elle,instinctivement elle alla se blottir dans ses bras.

« Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Elisabeth.  
\- 494.  
\- j'aime pas.  
Elle le regarda plusieurs minutes.  
\- Je vais t'appeler Alex,comme le héros du bouquin que je suis en train de lire. Cela te convient ?  
\- Oui très bien.  
494 était heureux grâce à ce nom, une personne le considérait comme un être humain et non comme un vulgaire produit de consommation .  
\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda t-il ?  
\- Vas-y .  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Tu m'as entendu alors ?  
\- Oui mais j'ai surtout senti ton odeur. Qui m'obsède depuis notre rencontre.  
\- Moi ce sont tes yeux .  
\- Mes yeux ?  
\- Oui qui m'obsède .  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas,depuis notre rencontre,je ressens des choses pour toi, ton sort m'importe. Je te vois pas comme un X5 parmi d'autres. Je m'en fous du sort des autres. Je veux être franche avec toi.  
\- Je pense tout le temps à toi moi aussi. »  
Ils s'endormirent quelques heures. Mais les « chaleurs » reprirent le dessus, ils refirent plusieurs fois l'amour passionnément.

Fin de flashback

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, elle courut jusqu'à la douche, qu'elle prit bien froide. Elle comprit que « ses chaleurs » étaient revenues ,elle durait 6 jours. Elle tournait comme un lion en cage de son appartement, il fallait surtout pas qu'elle sorte,sinon elle allait baiser avec le premier mec venu. Et vu qu'aucun mec non transgénique ne la comblera pas complétement ,elle allait enchainé 4-5 mecs en quelques heures. Au bout de 4 heures à midi, elle était à sa sixième douches froides . Les images de la première nuit avec Alec l'assaillaient, des images de lui torse nu . La seule solution pour calmer un peu ses ardeurs, c' était d'aller faire du sport, donc elle partit en direction de TC.

Le trajet jusqu'à Terminal City fut le plus long de sa vie, à chaque mètre, il y avait des hommes et son côté « chatte en chaleur » éprouvait un désir pour eux. Elle finit par réussir à arriver à TC . Elle arrêta et descendit vite de sa moto . Elisabeth savait qu'elle devait resté concentrée sur son objectif : la salle de sport . Les êtres-humains dégageaient une odeur de phéromones délicieuse mais les X5 encore une odeur plus forte et délicieuse . La fille de Sandmann, réussit à réprimer son désir de sauter sur Krit, Bigg. Syl lui aurait sûrement jamais pardonné même si elle était pas dans son état normal. Elle sentait tous les regards remplis de désirs de X5 et cela excitait fortement son côté félin . Elle finit par réussir à atteindre la salle de sport avec son honneur sauf .

La fille de Sandmann vit un X5 en train de boxer contre un sac, elle s'approcha et reconnut toute suite l'odeur d'Alec . Il se retourna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reluquer le torse en sueur de l'Alpha . Elle vit dans son regard le même désir pour elle qu'elle avait pour lui . Son côté félin prit le dessus, elle pensa juste qu'elle voulait qu'il le possède. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche féline sexy, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui. Il prit férocement possession de sa bouche, il avait pris le contrôle complément du baiser, elle se laissa faire. Il la poussa contre le mur tout en ne lâchant pas sa bouche , ils glissèrent contre le mur et se retrouvèrent au sol . Il déchira son t-shirt et embrassa cou, elle pencha la tête, les baisers d'Alec étaient brûlants comme la braise. Ses simples baisers l'excitait déjà beaucoup.

« Je vais te faire crier mon nom lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
\- De quoi 494 dit-elle avec provocation  
\- Non Alec !  
Il déchira son soutien-gorge et suça ses tétons qui pointaient déjà. Puis il continuait à lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, il rêvait de la goûter depuis des mois . Elle se mordit les lèvres car une partie ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle prenait son pied comme jamais . Mais son corps la trahissait,elle ondulait ses hanches langoureusement. Il remonta vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Assume ton côté félin . Lâche-toi .  
Elle griffa légèrement son dos .  
\- Lâche-toi !

Il reprit ses baisers dans son cou.  
« Tu es à moi dit-il.  
\- Non j'appartiens à Josh  
Alec grogna et lui mordit le cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur et de plaisir.  
\- Tu vois, tu commences à assumer ton côté sauvage . Avec un être-humain non transgénique, tu ne pourrais pas te laisser aller sans risquer de le tuer. Cela doit être frustrant. Je suis le seul qui peut te donner du plaisir .  
\- N'importe quel X5, comme Krit par exemple pourrait m'envoyer au paradis.  
\- Tu adores me provoquer . Eh bien va le rejoindre . Moi je vais aller voir Chloé.  
La jeune femme mit un grognement en entendant le nom de sa rivale. Alec allait se lever pour partir,mais elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il la vit baisser les yeux en signe de soumission .

L'Alpha reprit ses caresses, il mordit, griffa son corps, il voulait que Josh voit les marques sur le corps de sa copine. Il éprouvait une montée de jalousie en lui . Elle ne se retenait plus, elle hurlait le nom de l' Alpha,cambrait son corps. Quand Alec lécha son intimité,elle n'en pouvait plus des ondes de plaisir qui parcourait son corps,elle allait jouir comme ça et Elisabeth voulait le sentir en à elle.  
« Alec s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus supplia t-elle.  
Il aurait aimé encore la faire supplier, mais lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait enlevé pendant les préliminaires le reste de ses vêtements. Il la pénétrait d'un coup violent et il n'arrêtait des va-et vient brusque et profond . Il l'admirait son abandon devant le plaisir, elle ne faisait que hurler son nom . Elisabeth souleva tout son corps en criant le nom de son amant,elle venait d'avoir le plus bel orgasme de sa vie . Il la suivit juste après.

Il posa sa tête sur son ventre,elle caressa ses cheveux . Elisabeth sentit comme un coup de poignard,dans son cœur . Leurs ébats à « Manticore » finissait toujours comme ça. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui c'était trop douloureux, elle comprit à cet instant,ce qu'elle avait essayé de se cacher pendant des mois . Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle venait de nouveau de lui donner tous les droits sur son corps,son cœur et son âme. Même si lui devait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle le repoussa violemment ,se rhabilla avant de quitter la pièce. La fille de Sandmann ne fit pas attention aux regards des transgéniques devant son t-shirt en lambeau. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Max et Cecee. Elle emprunta des vêtements à cette dernière après une bonne douche.

Pendant toute la période de ses chaleurs, Elisabeth ne remit pas les pieds à TC pour éviter de succomber de nouveau au charme d'Alec . L'Alpha était furieux,il l'imaginait coucher avec d'autres hommes, il avait été invivable pour son entourage pendant cette période.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos review avec impatience . Le premier lemon « la première fois », j'ai essayé de montrer le côté maladroit de la première fois mais aussi animal en raison de ADN de félin.  
> En espérant que vous avez aimer.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre,sera le dernier des révélations,on sera enfin ce qu'elle reproche à Alec.  
> Ensuite ce sera les hauts et bas de leur relation et la bataille des transgéniques pour se faire accepter dans la société.On se retrouve samedi dans 15 jours.


	8. chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.
> 
> Enfin dernière révélations dans ce chapitre !
> 
> PS : Ma Bêta étant indisponible actuellement, j'ai utilisé le correcteur orthographe/grammaire, mais il reste peut être des fautes. Merci pour votre indulgence.

Josh et Elisabeth avaient fait un break dans leur relation après ce fameux week-end de retrouvailles désastreux. Depuis des semaines,elle se shootait à la caféine, et dormait 2-3 heures par nuit . Entre son travail à TC, et ses cours , elle n'avait pas vraiment préparé ses derniers partiels. C'était la semaine prochaine, si elle les ratait, elle n'obtiendrait pas sa bourse, vu ses nombreuses absences injustifiées dû aux problèmes rencontrer à TC. Malgré son système transgénique, les premiers signes de fatigue apparaissaient, et elle risquait de faire une crise de tryptophane . Elle buvait du lait pour essayer de contrôler, mais difficile d'en trouver comme n'importe qu'elle produit de consommation . Elle refusait de prendre dans les réserves de tryptophane de TC. Il ne lui restait que 2 cachets, il fallait qu'elle tienne encore une semaine,après elle pourrait s'écrouler .

Un jour, elle était seule dans son appartement, elle sentis ses mains tremblées. Depuis quelques jours,elle faisait des petites crises mais qui finissaient par passer . Là la crise ne s'arrêta pas, elle sentie des tremblements dans le reste du corps, elle voulut attraper sa boîte de médicaments, mais à cause de ses tremblements, elle n'avait plus de force et elle ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir . Kate la retrouva inanimée sur le sol, une heure plus tard . Elle appela les urgences, arrivée à l'hôpital c'est le docteur Carr, qui prit en charge Elisabeth . Il l'avait mis sous appareils respiratoires, elle avaient des machines pour surveiller ses constantes,elle était dans le coma. Kate prévint immédiatement Dean et Lola de l'état d'Élisabeth. Il accourt à l'hôpital . Personne ne pensa à prévenir Josh.

Son coma fit remonter des souvenirs à Elisabeth.

Flashback

Après cette fameuse nuit , Elisabeth ne revit pas 494 avant plusieurs semaines. Un jour, son oncle Lydecker arriva avec le transgénique.  
« Elisabeth, voici 494.  
\- Bonjour dit-elle.  
\- Bonjour répondit 494.  
\- Il va venir tous les jours t'entrainer dit Lydecker  
\- M'entrainer ou venir me surveiller pour que je n'essaye pas de m'échapper ?  
\- T'entrainer .  
\- Comment tu sais que Renfro, lui a pas donné une autre mission?  
\- C'est moi qui lui en parlait,que ce serait bien que tu t'entraines avec un transgénique,car les soldats tu te retiens de pas leur faire mal. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas rencontré 494.  
\- Si tu le dis. »  
Elisabeth pendant plusieurs semaines, refusa de s'entrainer avec 494. Elle lui disait juste bonjour et au revoir,quand il regagna « Manticore ». Elle se méfiait de lui, malgré leur nuit, il restait un soldat de « Manticore », donc aux ordres de Renfro. Et son oncle lui avait toujours répété de faire confiance qu'à elle-même .

Le docteur Carr, prévint les transgéniques de TC ,que la jeune femme était dans le coma suit à une crise de manque de Trypophane . Que son état était stationnaire . Bien sûr Alec était présent lorsque le docteur appella . Le jeune transgénique décida d'oublier le couvre-feu obligatoire pour eux. Il décida en pleine nuit de fuir à pied de TC en semant la surveillance des militaires. Il évita les contrôles,depuis 1 an qu'il était à Seattle et aussi grâce à son entrainement de super soldat, il était le meilleur . Alec arriva jusqu'au bureau du docteur Carr,sans croiser personne . Le docteur prit peur. Le chef de TC enleva la capuche de son sweat.  
« Ah c'est toi Alec dit rassuré le docteur.  
\- Oui, je viens voir Elisabeth.  
\- Vous n'avez pas un couvre-feu.  
\- Docteur Alec lui fit son regard d'Alpha qu'il n'omet qu'on contredit pas sa demande.  
\- Ok, je vais te montrer dit le médecin . »

Le médecin l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de la chambre . Puis il partit. Alec hésita,il avait peur,au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entra dans la chambre . La vue d'Élisabeth branché à toutes ses machines, lui rappela Rachel. La jeune femme était morte il y a quelques mois. Le jeune transgénique portait la culpabilité de la mort de Rachel. Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'assit. Il prit la main d'Élisabeth et il laissa couler ses larmes.  
« Tu n'es pas Rachel, tu dois te battre, je sais que tu es forte. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime. Je ne laisserais plus mon arrogance et mon masque de « Manticore », prendre le dessus. Réveilles-toi pour que je puisse te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux faire des projets avec toi,vieillir avec toi. »

La jeune femme entendit la voix d'Alec . Elle voulait lui parler mais elle ne réussit pas . Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Flashback   
La jeune adolescente n'adressa toujours pas la parole au beau transgénique. Mais après cette faites engueuler par son oncle . Elle avait décidé de suivre le cours de combat rapproché, elle était une élève appliquée. Mais elle lui adresse pas la parole autrement, mais quelque chose avait changé. Quand elle se faisait à manger après l'entrainement, elle lui faisait une assiette aussi. Ils mangèrent en silence. Un jour, les chaleurs d'Elisabeth refirent leur apparition et comme 494 était « son Alpha », ils couchèrent de nouveau ensemble, ils essayaient d'être tendre malgré le côté félin. Cette fois-ci c'était dans la chambre de la jeune adolescente. Elle l'appela Alex et non 494, comme elle l'appelait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus . Elle était blotti dans ses bras.  
« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je ne suis pas là que pour être ton professeur de sport. Renfro m'a chargé de te séduire pour que je sache si tu penses t'enfuir ou non . Et elle pense que tu connaissais les évadés de 2009. Lydecker n'est pas au courant.  
\- Qui me dis que Renfro,t'as dit de me dire ça, pour que je baisse ma garde.  
\- Je suis sincère avec toi.  
\- Tu es un soldat de « Manticore », vous suivez les ordres. Si elle te demandait de me tuer tu le ferais. Je vais me doucher. »

Quand Alec rentra discrètement à TC sans se faire repérer . Max arriva comme une furie et se planta devant le X5 .  
« Tu es complètement taré, d'être parti ! Le couvre-feu cela te dit quelque chose !  
\- Je me suis pas fait repérer donc lâche-moi !   
\- Encore heureux !  
\- Que veux-tu c'est mes 10 ans entrainements de plus que toi !  
\- On négocie pour notre liberté je te rappelle !  
\- Je te remercie, c'est moi qui mènes les négociations .  
\- Je comprends que tu es eu besoin de la voir . On est tous inquiet pour elle. Mais tu es le leader tu ne peux pas compromettre, notre sécurité,notre vie à tous dit Max plus calmement .  
\- Je sais, je me suis comporté comme un égoïste .Mais je pouvais être ici alors qu'elle est dans le coma. Elle m'a rappelé Rachel .  
\- Elisabeth n'est pas Rachel . Elle est une battante . »  
Ils allèrent prendre un petit déjeuner. Bien sûr Alec donna des nouvelles à Cecee;Krit,Syl,Bigg,Mole,Joshua sur l'état de santé d'Élisabeth.

Elisabeth se souvenait du début de leur relation.

Flashback 

Au fil des semaines, 494 et Elisabeth se rapprochèrent de jour en jour . Quand le soldat arriva dans la maison, il la trouve en train de faire des longueurs dans la piscine extérieure . Il s'approcha de la piscine, il attendit qu'elle sorte. Le X5, l'enroula dans une serviette dès qu'elle sortit de l'eau et l'aida à se sécher . Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte du geste intime,de leur proximité. Il se recula.   
« Alex ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes seuls ici.  
\- Oui mais il y a les caméras.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison .  
\- Viens-je vais te montrer ma chambre. »

Ils montèrent à la chambre . La pièce était immense ou trônait un lit king size, contre le mur en face un dressing . A gauche du lit, un grand bureau avec des feuilles de dessin éparpillées partout. A droite un piano. Au fond de la pièce une bibliothèque . Une spacieuse salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Aucune télévision , ni musique . C'était pour éviter qu'elle sache ce qui se passe à l'extérieur des murs de « Manticore ». Même les livres dans la bibliothèque étaient des livres choisis par Renfro . Son seul loisir autorisé était le dessin. Elisabeth sortit des sous-vêtements et un jogging et un débardeur de sport noir .  
« Si tu veux tu peux rester ici et regarder dit-elle  
\- Mais les soldats vont savoir que je suis ici répondu Alex.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chambre avec la salle de bain sont les seules pièces où il y a aucune caméra. Je reviens je vais me doucher . »

En sortant de la douche , la jeune adolescente sortie vêtue de sa tenue de sport,elle avait attacher ses cheveux par un chignon dont des mèches se détachaient. Elle vit le transgénique regarder ses dessins sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha de lui, elle était gênée car tous les dessins le représentaient lui .  
« Je … hésita t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Ils sont magnifiques. Cela me touche. Personne ne m'a jamais porté aucun intérêt. Mon nom est un matricule, tu m'as donner un véritable nom dit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
\- C'est normal que j'ai envie de te dessiné, tu es tellement magnifique. Et au fil des semaines, j'ai vu plus qu'une beauté physique, j'ai vu une personne et plus le soldat .  
Elisabeth caressa son visage,son front,ses yeux,son nez,ses joues,ses lèvres. Le X5 ferma les yeux sous cette sensation. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur, il lui rendit son baiser. Pour la première fois, il firent l'amour sans être contraint par le côté félin ou par Renfro.

Dean et Kate restèrent à son chevet pendant toute la convalescence . Ils rentrèrent chez eux, juste se doucher et mettre des vêtements propres et dormir quelques heures. La femme de Dean passait avec leur fille après son travail . Ils avaient fini par prévenir Josh, qui lui aussi restait à son chevet et rentrait chez lui pour être présentable. Les jours passèrent et aucune amélioration . Un jour Dean et Kate étaient seuls dans la chambre d'Élisabeth.  
« Dean, je suis rentrée,chez Elisabeth et chez moi tout à l'heure . J'ai allumé les info ,pendant que je mangeais un morceau, et j'ai vu un reportage très intéressant sur les transgéniques et leur carence en tryptophane . Et en fouillant les affaires d'Élisabeth, j'ai trouvé un tube vide de tryptophane. Je sais pas cette histoire de crise d'épilepsie, que le docteur Carr nous a racontée. Qu'elle aurait fait une crise qui la plonge dans le coma. Depuis le début je sentais un truc qui allait pas. Je vis avec Elisabeth, depuis 3 ans, je l'ai jamais vu prendre un médicament pour l'épilepsie . Je m'y connais ma mère est épileptique.  
\- Tu fouilles dans les affaires d'Élisabeth , c'est dû joli.  
\- Change pas de sujet .  
\- Le tryptophane est un médicament contre épilepsie .  
\- Ne me mens pas Dean. Est-ce-que c'est une... transgénique ?  
\- Elle n'a pas de code de barre. Tu devrais le savoir, vous avez couché ensemble.  
\- C'est vrai. Elle est liée à eux ? Questionna Kate  
\- Oui. Mais c'est à elle de te raconter pas à moi. Cela changerait quelque chose pour toi, si elle était une transgénique ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, c'est ma meilleure amie.  
\- N'en parle à personne Kate.  
\- Promis. »

Flashback

Elisabeth se souvint de leur relation, la plus belle période de sa vie.

Les deux amants vivaient leur passion à l'abri des regards . Ils avaient été entrainés à se placer dans les angles morts des caméras,dès qu'ils voulaient s'embrasser. Mais le plus souvent quand,ils voulaient montrer leur affection, ils sa cachaient dans la chambre et plus précisément dans la douche,pour leurs ébats,pour laisser aucune trace. Combien de fois, Alex en allant frapper à sa chambre, la découvrit encore endormi. Il alla dans le lit et elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Ou pour éveiller le désir chez son amant, dès qu'il entra dans la chambre,elle se déshabilla et faisait semblant d'être surprise.  
Un jour , ils venaient de faire l'amour sous la douche. Ils s'enlaçaient.  
« Alex, j'ai jamais répondu à ta question, qui m'avait offert,ce médaillon dans la vierge Marie. C'est Ben.   
\- Ben ?  
\- Il l'appelle 493 ici. C'est ton jumeau,l'un des évadés.  
\- Tu le connaissais ?  
\- Oui, un jour, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie après une crise de tryptophane. On a discuté. Après l'infirmerie, on s'est vu en cachette pendant des semaines. Il a voulu que je m'enfuie avec eux .Mais j'étais trop peureuse. Il m'a donné ce bijoux, il m'a dit que la dame en bleue me protégerais. Et que le jour, où je déciderais de m'enfuir,je lui donnerais.  
\- Tu veux t'enfuir ?  
\- Oui et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. On pourrait être libre de s'aimer,libre tout simplement.  
\- Libre, les évadés de 2009,sont traqués .  
\- C'est mieux qu'ici.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu veux que je reste ici. Je le ferais si tu me le demandais.  
\- Je ne veux rien d'imposé  
\- Je pars dans 2 semaines, il me faut ta réponse si tu viens avec moi, si tu veux que je reste avant cette date.  
\- Promis,tu l'auras . 

Tous les soirs, Alec se glissa dans la chambre d'Élisabeth. Le docteur Carr laissa la fenêtre ouverte tous les soirs,pour que le X5 puisse rentrer. Alec n'était pas loin de l'hopital, dès qu'il recevait le texto du médecin, il alla dans la chambre . Il s'asseyait, il lui prenait, la main, il lui raconta sa journée . Grâce à son ouïe de félin, il entendit de loin des rangers militaires . Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Alec reconnut la personne qui entrain dans la chambre,c'était Lydecker . 

Même si l'homme n'avait pas été son instructeur, le colonel Lydecker était une légende. L'oncle de la jeune femme s'assit là où était assis quelques minutes avant Alec. Lydecker prit la main .  
« Sissi, il faut que tu t'en sortes. Je sais que tu en es capable, ma puce. Tu es une battante, la femme la plus forte que je connaisse . Après tout ce que tu as vécu à « Manticore », tu as réussi à te relever. Aujourd'hui tu as la vie que tu mérites. Je suis fière de toi,de la femme honnête que tu es . Je sais que j'étais parfois très dur avec toi. C'était pour que tu t'endurcisses, que tu es le même mental et la même condition physique que les X5,qui te traqueront. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, je ne suis pas mieux que Renfro, j'espère que tu me pardonneras . Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Sarah et Angunn . Je t'aime dit-il en éclatant en sanglots. »

Alec fut ému en voyant le vieil homme pleurer .

Flashback 

494 avait donné sa réponse positive à Elisabeth . Ils devaient fuir quelques jours plus tard.

La vielle de leur départ, Elisabeth était « en chaleur », elle pensait que ce serait Alec. Mais c'était un autre X5. 595 était rentré dans la chambre. Il commença à la violer,mais 494 la sauva. Il la consola . Des soldats de « Manticore » arrivèrent et ramenèrent avec force les deux X5.

Le lendemain, Renfro arriva dans la chambre Elisabeth avec un sourire cynique.  
« Le fait que je me suis fait violer hier, dois te faire plaisir dit Elisabeth.  
\- Plaisir non, mais certes je ne compatis pas répondit Renfro.  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Te dire que j'avais toujours su que tu connaissais 493 et que tu étais au courant pour leur évasion. Quand je vais dire à ton oncle, que sa nièce était au courant et qu'elle lui avait rien dit.Il va se sentir trahi. Car il y a jamais cru,quand je lui disais que tu étais devenue amie avec 493.  
\- N'importe quoi je le connais pas ,ni aucun des évadés.  
\- Je sais que tu mens , je sais que 493 voulait que tu t'enfuies avec eux,mais tu étais une petite fille terrifiée . D'ailleurs en parlant évasion, je sais que tu avais prévu de t'évader aujourd'hui.  
Elisabeth comprit qu'il l'avait trahi.  
\- Eh oui, tu as compris 494 avait pour mission de gagner ta confiance,de te séduire pour que tu lui avoues que tu connaissais 493...  
\- Il s'appelle Ben coupa Elisabeth.  
\- Donc je disais que tu connaissais 493 et je me suis dis qu'il t'avait peut-être donné des idées d'évasion,ce que 494 m'a confirmé.  
\- Je ne te crois pas.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que 494,pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme toi, mal habillé, grosse. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien d'une bombas.  
-... Elisabeth sentit les larmes coulées sur son visage.  
\- A partir de maintenant , tu seras enfermée dans ta chambre. Le X5 changera tous les mois, il t'apportera tes repas et s'occupera de tes entrainements. Toute façon vu la grandeur de ta chambre,il y aura la place pour t'entrainer . Bon aller maintenant,je dois aller traquer 493 et les autres.  
\- Tu ne les trouveras jamais .  
\- Tu seras responsable de la capture de 493. Je vais faire croire que tu t'es échappé,que tu as des soucis. Si tu as crée un lien fraternel avec lui comme ils ont tous créer ce lien. Je pense qu'il va venir te sauver et peut être même demander de l'aide à ses frères et sœurs. »  
Renfro la laissait seule dans sa chambre .

Elisabeth qui est dans le coma se posa une question : Si Alec l'avait trahi à cette époque, s'il l'avait séduit mais s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi est-il venu la sauver quand elle allait se faire violer ?

Flashback 

2 mois après son enfermement, deux soldats X5 l'a conduisait jusqu'au bureau de Renfro .Elisabeth fut surprise ,la directrice n'était pas seule, 494 était là. Droit comme un soldat.  
« Tu te souviens de lui dit la directrice cyniquement ?  
\- Oui.  
L'adolescente s'approcha de lui et se planta devant lui.  
\- Alex dit-elle doucement.  
494 ne réagit pas ,il la regardait froidement.  
\- 494 dites-lui la vérité ordonna Renfro.  
\- Elisabeth, tu étais qu'une mission pour moi. Je t'ai séduit pour que tu me fasses confiance et que tu avoues que tu connais 493 et que tu comptais t'évader.  
\- Tu as dit que tu voulais partir avec moi.  
\- J'ai menti, je suis un soldat de « Manticore » »  
Renfro fit signe et les deux X5 raccompagnèrent l'adolescente dans sa chambre. Quand ils refermèrent la porte. Elisabeth laissa éclater sa tristesse.

6 mois plus tard , Elisabeth fut convoquée de nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice de « Manticore ». Sa belle-mère avait ce sourire cynique. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher de son bureau. Plusieurs photos étaient étalées sur son bureau,elle reconnue sur les photos , même si elle l'avait pas vu depuis des années, c'était Ben, mort .  
\- 493 s'est débattu , on l'a abattu . Et c'est grâce à toi, on lui a fait croire que tu étais planquée dans un hôtel miteux de Seattle.  
\- Il s'appelle Ben .Je ne comprends pas,comme vous avez pu lui faire croire ça.  
Renfro lui fit écouter un enregistrement,elle reconnue sa voix. Il avait dû se servir d'un logiciel de voix.  
-Merci et maintenant on espère que la diffusion de la photo de la mort de 493, va provoquer une envie de vengeance des autres évadés. Dit la directrice en insistant sur le nom du soldat défunt. »

Elisabeth entre le mensonge de 494 et savoir qu'elle était responsable de la mort,de son ami Ben, fit qu'elle s'effondra psychologiquement et qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre et de vouloir s'enfuir. En plus son oncle l'avait aussi abandonné,il ne l'appelait plus 

Contrairement à Alec, Cecee vint voir son amie,en passant par la grande porte. Tout TC savait   
qu'Alec dès la nuit tombée quittait TC en douce pour aller rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Cecee fut horrifiée de voir son amie brancher à toutes ses machines. La transgénique se retourna rapidement en position de combat . La transgénique relâcha sa position de combat,quand elle reconnut le docteur Carr.  
« Bonjour Docteur.  
\- Bonjour Cecee.  
\- Quand vas t-elle se réveiller ?  
\- Aucune idée. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas qu'elle sois toujours dans le coma. Sa carence en tryptophane est soignée,elle devrait être réveillé . Je ne comprend pas ce qui la maintient dans le résultat,il y a aucune explication physique.  
\- Vous pensez qu'elle ne veut pas se réveiller ?Mais pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai déjà vu des patients ne pas se réveillé après un choc émotionnel trop dur à affronter s'il devait se réveiller.  
\- Vous pensez qu'elle revit ses années à « Manticore » ?  
\- Peut être. Aucune idée. Je vais vous laisser,je dois aller m'occuper de d'autres patients. »

« Sissi, tu nous manques à tous . D'ailleurs voici des dessins de Joshua a fait pour toi. Il faut vraiment que que tu réveilles , je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur. C'est tes années à « Manticore » ? C'est vrai que je suis ton amie et en jamais parler. Il faut que tu battes , je ne sais pas ce que tu te reproches mais il faut que tu essayes de ne plus culpabilisé ».  
Cecee parlait de la vie à TC et elle rentra. Elisabeth avait entendu des bribes de la conversation de son amie.

Flashback 

Un jour, Elisabeth entendit les deux soldats qui gardaient sa porte,discuter . Elle comprit qu'il parlait de son oncle Donald et de la traque des évadés de 2009. Il semblerait qu'il a raté la capture de l'un des transgénique . L'évadé que son oncle avait raté la captutre était 493 soit Ben.

L'adolescente que sa belle-mère avait menti, que les photos étaient fausses . Elle avait voulu la détruire psychologiquement . Comme Renfro ne l'avait pas détruit physiquement,par privation de nourriture, en attachant ses pieds au fond de la piscine,pour qu'elle se noie et d'autres sévices. La directrice avait changé de méthode et avait décidé de la détruire sur le plan psychologique. D'un côté sa belle-mère était une ancienne psychologue militaire donc rien d'étonnant .

Elisabeth reprit son courage et elle décida de mettre, en place un plan d'évasion . La X5 qui la surveillait avait la même corpulence qu'elle et la même couleur et coupe de cheveux qu'elle. 

Elisabeth savait que pendant son entraînement avec la X5, les soldats qui gardaient la portes,allaient fumer leur cigarette à l'extérieur de la maison. L'adolescente réussit à assommer la transgénique pendant leur combat . Elle fit un échange de vêtements . Elle prit son sac planquer dans la salle de bain. Comme lui avait appris son oncle Donald, elle évita les caméras .Arriver près de la grille, elle sauta le grillage de 10 m comme ,n'importe quel transgénique et courut dans la forêt qui bordait le complexe . L'adolescente savait qu'il faudrait au moins 30 min avant qu'ils comprennent qu'elles s'étaient évadés. 

Après s'être caché pendant 3 jours ans la forêt,à fuir les soldats, elle arriva dans la ville de Seattle qui s'éveillait. Elle fractura la porte de l'appartement de Dean, car elle avait faim,elle était sale .

Plusieurs jours plus tard,son oncle retrouva sa trace chez Dean. Après qu'elle mit un couteau sous la gorge de son oncle . Ils discutèrent . Elle comprit que son oncle avait coupé les ponts avec elle car Renfro avait menacé de la tuer s'il essayait de parler avec elle . Que son oncle n'était pas au courant qu'elle connaissait Ben et qu'elle savait pour leur évasion. Et que son oncle ne savait pas non plus pour sa liason avec 494. Et qu'il s'excusait car il ne savait pas que Renfro avait donné pour mission au transgénique de la séduire pour savoir si elle comptait s'évader. Son oncle lui dit qu'elle devait partir de Seattle et surtout ne pas créer de lien avec Dean ni avec personne . C'était pour sa sécurité comme pour la leur. Si Elisabeth s'attachait au gens, Renfro s'en servirait comme moyen de pression contre elle. Car maintenant Elisabeth devient la personne la plus traquer avant les évadés de 2009 et que l'ordre est de l'abattre .

Elisabeth ne suivit pas ce conseil. Quand Dean lui proposa de faire un road-trip avec lui, elle accepta. Elle comprit que le jeune homme,venait de subir une rupture difficile avec Lola.

Lorsque Elisabeth se retrouva de nouveau devant 494, Dean s'était caché et avait observé son combat. Quand elle retourna à la chambre d'hôtel, Dean lui demanda des explications. Elisabeth lui parla de « Manticore » et de 494. Dean lui promit de jamais l'abandonné ,qu'il ne dévoilerait jamais son secret.

Un an après le début de leur road-trip, Lola recontacta Dean,pour qu'ils se redonnent une chance. Dean retourna à Seattle et il proposa à Elisabeth de venir . Elle le suivit. Au début la copine de Dean se méfiait d'elle. Mais elle devinrent amies. Elisabeth vécurent quelques mois avec eux.Elle se mit à faire la fête et consommer des produits illicites pour oublier « Manticore ».Après quelques mois en centre de désintoxication, elle reprit des études et obtient son bac avec mention TB. Elle rencontra Kate à ce moment-là et toute de suite,elle devinrent les meilleures amies du monde,malgré leurs personnalités opposées et elle prirent vite une colocation ensemble.

Elisabeth finit par se réveiller doucement.  
« Alec,Alec dit-elle doucement .  
Elle entendit la voix de Kate,qui lui dit pas bouger . Elle entendit ses amis crier « Médecin,infirmières ! »  
Le docteur accourut et lui enleva ses fils avant qu'elle les arrache.

« Comment tu sens-tu Elisabeth.  
\- J'ai mal partout ,où suis-je ?  
\- A l'hôpital .  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?  
\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?  
\- J'étais en train de réviser et puis rien.  
\- Tu as faits une grosse crise de tryptophane. Tu es tombée dans le coma.  
\- Je suis ici depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis 3 jours.  
\- Je dois sortir .  
\- Je dois te faire des examens .  
\- A part quelques petites courbatures,je me sens bien. Faites-moi signer une décharge.  
-Comme tu veux ».

En arrivant chez elle ,accompagné de Kate, Dean et Lola, elle s'assit dans le canapé,épuisée malgré qu'elle avait fait bonne figure devant le médecin .Pendant que Lola et Kate préparaient le café . Elisabeth posa des questions à Dean.  
« Josh n'est pas venu ?  
\- Si, mais il est parti dès que tu as prononcé le nom d'Alec.  
\- Alec ?  
\- Oui, tu te souviens pas,tu as prononcé son nom à ton réveil.  
\- Non je ne m'en souviens pas. Je rêvais de lui pendant que j'étais dans le coma. De notre relation plus précisément,de sa trahison et puis tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à mon évasion et notre rencontre à toi et moi.  
\- Tu as rêver de moi dit-il d'un faut ton de playboy. »

Kate et Lola reviennent avec la café. Elisabeth leur racontèrent,que son père pour la sauver d'une leucémie lui avait injecté un produit qui l'a transformé en être transgénique. Qu'à 6 ans elle se retrouve enfermée à « Manticore ».Ses parents la regardaient comme un monstre Que sa mère mourut 1 an plus tard,elle s'est suicidé. Son père lui l'abandonna à 10 ans aux mains de Renfro. Elle raconta les tortures physique et psychologique que sa belle-mère lui a fait endurer. Sa rencontre avec Ben. L'entrainement de son oncle pour qu'elle soit prête à se battre contre les X5 quand elle s'évaderait. Sa rencontre avec Alec. Quand Renfro réussit à la briser. Enfin son évasion .Ses amies avaient les larmes aux yeux . Après ses révélations, Kate quitta l'appartement en colère et triste. Ses amis lui on dit qu'il fallait laisser du temps à Kate. Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Elisabeth entendit Kate rentrer tard dans la nuit .

Le lendemain matin, en me levant , Kate était en train de prendre un petit déjeuner,pendant que Elisabeth avança vers la table, elle lui servit un café. La fille de Sandmann rompit le silence.  
« Si tu veux que je partes, je le ferais.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu parte.  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses. Si cela va changer quelque chose à notre amitié ?  
\- J'étais en colère hier, car sois disant j'étais ta meilleure amie et tu m'as menti, tu m'as caché cette vérité sur toi pendant des années. C'est ton manque de confiance en moi qui m'a blessé. Alors que Dean le savait. Je pensais que tu plaçais notre amitié au même niveau que celle que tu as avec Dean.  
\- Dean le savait car il l'a découvert,lorsque je me combattais avec un X5. Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai voulu te le dire. Mais je voyais sans cesse les regards de mes parents,pour eux j'étais un monstre. Et je voulais pas voir ce même regard dans tes yeux.  
\- Je m'en fous que tu sois à moitié transgénique, tu es Elisabeth m'a meilleure amie. Tu vas le dire à Josh.  
\- En effet, après le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Et Alec ?  
\- Quoi Alec ?  
\- Il est amoureux de toi, Alec .Et vu ton regard,tu es amoureuse de lui, toi aussi .  
\- Tu te fais des idées.  
\- Je comprends,il est sexy, un dieu au lit.  
-Je sais.  
\- Comment ça tu sais ?  
\- Comme les chats ,les transgéniques on a nos chaleurs et donc Alec et moi, voilà quoi ?  
\- Coquine. Et alors?  
\- J'avais oublié que c'était aussi bon de faire l'amour avec lui.   
\- C'est ce que je dis ,tu l'aimes. Tu quittes Josh et tu te mets avec Alec.  
\- Je te rappelle qu'Alec m'a trahis.  
\- Il était un soldat, aujourd'hui il y a plus « Manticore » ,vous pouvez repartir de zéro.  
\- Tu es bien gentil avec lui, vu comment il t'a largué.  
\- C'était pour du sexe et puis je ne suis pas rancunière.  
\- Bon allez, je file .Tu pourrais me prendre mes cours.  
\- Aucun souci. A ce soir . »

Je frappais chez Josh, il m'ouvrit, il n'était pas heureux de me voir.  
« Je ne veux plus te voir dit-il !  
\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
\- Tu me trompes avec Alec, avec ce transgénique, avec ce monstre depuis quand !  
\- Je ne te trompe pas. Comment tu sais que c'est ce Alec là ?  
\- C'est le seul qu'on connaît. Donc tu confirmes c'est bien à lui que tu pensais ,pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Alors que moi j'étais à ton chevet et pas lui.  
-Laisse-moi entrer. »  
Elisabeth ne voulut pas lui dire qu'Alec était venu aussi la voir. Elle rentra,s'assit. Et lui raconta la même histoire qu'elle avait raconté la vieille à ses amis. Quand elle eut fini son histoire. Elle vit dans les yeux de Josh, le même regard que celui de ses parents.

« Sors de chez moi sale monstre !Cria Josh. »  
Elle prit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait chez lui et elle partit. Elisabeth ne se sentit pas triste,mais soulagé. Elle comprit à ce moment-là, qu'elle ne serait jamais une fille ordinaire. Elle devait assumer son côté transgénique. Et que le seul homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé c'était Alec . Et que c'est avec lui qu'elle voulait passer le restant de sa vie.

En arrivant à TC, le commandant Kenard lui dit qu'il était heureux de la revoir en bonne santé. Elle le remercia . Ses amis l'enlacèrent , l'homme-chien faillit l'étouffer en l'enlaçant .   
« Comment vas-tu ? Questionna Max.  
\- Je vais bien ,mais Il me faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'elle saute de toit en toit,dit-elle sous le ton de la rigolade.  
Ses amis rigolèrent.  
\- Où est Alec ?  
\- Dans sa chambre.  
\- Merci. »

Elisabeth frappa à la chambre d'Alec.  
« Entrez.  
\- Elisabeth que fais-tu là, tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?  
\- Je suis sortie hier.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Encore un peu courbaturé,mais sinon je me sens bien.  
\- Je suis content.  
\- Merci. Dean m'a dit que tu te glissais en douce dans ma chambre pour venir me voir.  
\- C'est normal. Je tiens à toi . Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.  
Elle se sentit blesser d'être considéré juste comme une amie.  
\- J'ai besoin de te parler.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
Elisabeth lui raconta, qu'Alec l'avait séduite que c'était sa mission . Elle lui parla qu'elle lui avait parlé de Ben et son projet évasion . Qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle se sentait encore aujourd'hui trahie. Qu'après avoir été détruite psychologiquement,elle avait réussi à remonter la pente,quand elle avait su que Ben n'était pas mort.  
\- Voilà, tu sais tout .  
\- Elisabeth, je me souviens des bribes de cette mission, mais je ne peux pas te dire si je t'ai réellement aimé ou non mais aujourd'hui...  
Alec s'arrêta , il allait lui avouer ses sentiments.  
\- Aujourd'hui, tu m'aimes. Je t'entendais parfois et je me souviens que tu me l'as dis. Je t'aime aussi, je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Qu'on reparte de zéro.  
\- Tu me pardonnes alors?  
\- Oui. Tu es d'accord qu'on reparte de zéro ?  
\- Bien sûr . »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà les révélations, pourquoi Elisabeth en voulait à Alec . J'attends vos reviews .


	9. chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prémices de leur relation amoureuse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.

Un soir, Max, Alec, Krit,Elisabeth,Cecee étaient invités dans le logement de Bigg et Syl. Elisabeth leur avait proposé un jeu où elle y jouait souvent avec Kate et d'autres amis. C'était un mixte entre actions/vérités et le jeux de la bouteille.  
« Vas-y explique dit Max.  
\- Donc une personne dit action ou vérité. Elle tourne la bouteille . La personne visée par la bouteille pose une question si celle qui a tourné la bouteille a dit vérité. Par contre si la personne qui a tourné la bouteille a dit action elle doit embrasser la personne visée par la bouteille. Si vous voulez on peut utiliser un joker si on ne veut pas répondre à une question. Tout le monde a compris ?  
\- Ouais disent-il tous en chœur .  
-Vérité dit Elisabeth  
La bouteille visa Max  
\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir médecin ?  
\- Pour être utile , aider les gens, je sais pas sauver des gens,c'est une vocation voilà tout.  
\- Vérité dit Max.  
\- La bouteille est tombée sur Alec.  
\- Alors Maxie,pourquoi toi et Logan vous avez mis trois plomb à vous dire que vous vous aimez ?  
\- Tous les mecs ne sont pas comme toi, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge Alec dit-il en souriant  
\- Tu m'offenses dit Alec d'une façon théâtral.  
\- Non je n'avais jamais aimé avec lui, je ne savais pas que c'était d'aimer un mec.  
\- Action dit Alec  
Le chef de TC fit tourner la bouteille et cela tomba sur Cecee. Alec se leva et alla embrasser chastement Cecee.  
\- Action.  
La bouteille tomba sur Syl, les deux femmes se mirent à rire en s'embrassant.  
\- Vérité dit Syl  
La bouteille désigna Bigg.  
\- Tu n'as jamais regretté de d'être enfui de « Manticore » ?  
\- Pas une seule seconde et puis Krit était là c'était un grand soutien. Heureusement qu'on est resté tous les deux,c'est plus facile pour cacher un secret,supporter le traque .  
-Oui c'est vrai j'aurais aimé ne pas être seule toutes ses années dit Max.  
\- Action dit Bigg  
La bouteille tomba sur Alec. Bigg utilisa son joker, il ne pouvait pas embrasser sans ancien commandant, c'était le chef de TC. Même si Alec et Bigg étaient amis aujourd'hui, pour Bigg il restera aussi son supérieur. Cela aurait été avec Krit, aucun problème .   
\- Vérité dit Alec.  
La bouteille tomba sur Krit   
\- Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?  
\- Oui deux fois dit Alec en regardant Elisabeth qui lui sourit.   
\- Vérité dit Krit  
La bouteille visa Elisabeth.  
\- Et toi es-tu déjà tombé amoureux Krit ? Questionna Elisabeth.  
\- Oui, elle s'appelait Mélanie. Elle était serveuse au bar où j'étais barmaid. Quand Zack nous a appelés avec Syl, pour aider Max et Zack a détruire « Manticore ». Je pensais que détruire « Manticore », me permettrait enfin d'avoir une vie normale avec elle,ne pas avoir peur à chaque seconde qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. Sauf que j'ai compris que ma vie était ici.  
\- Tu l'as plaqué ?  
\- Oui, je lui ai menti en lui disant que j'avais rencontré une fille ici.  
\- Elle ne sait rien ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et ton tatouage, elle a dû le voir ?   
\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait partie d'un gang. Cela lui a suffi .  
Syl alla enlacer son frère pour le consoler . Elle était la seule à avoir connu la petite amie de son frère. Elle adorait cette fille. Plusieurs fois Syl et Krit s'étaient disputés, au sujet que le X5 devait avouer la vérité à sa chérie. Le jeu reprit .  
-Action dit Elisabeth.  
La bouteille tomba sur Alec. Elisabeth se leva et alla embrasser Alec. Le baiser qui fut chaste au début devint vite passionné. Il avait ses mains sur ses hanches, elle derrière sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment des raclements de gorge se firent entendre. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elisabeth regagna sa place.  
\- Vous savez,la chambre d'Alec est juste à côté dit Bigg .   
Elisabeth rougit. Alec donna un coup de poing à l'épaule de son ancien subordonné . Le jeu se déroula dans la bonne humeur .

Trois jours plus tard,tous les transgéniques étaient rassemblés. Leur chef et la fille de leur créateur allaient disputés une partie de billard.  
« Je veux une vengeance dit Alec en souriant  
\- Tu veux vraiment perdre, devant TC dit Elisabeth en le taquinant.  
\- Tu es bien sûr de toi. Tu as peur de perdre ?  
\- Jamais .  
\- On parie ?  
\- Tu veux parier quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth.  
\- Si je gagne , on fait ce soir une soirée tous les deux DVD. Que veux-tu si tu gagnes ?  
\- Si je gagne je choisis le film, si tu gagnes, tu choisis .  
\- D'accord. »

Alec étant galant et laissa son adversaire commencer . Puis Alec joua à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes, ils furent tous les deux très concentrés,mais très vite le jeu prit une tournure plus érotique. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le fixant, elle savait que ce simple geste avait un sacré effet sur lui comme beaucoup d'hommes. Même si elle faisait souvent ce geste quand elle était dans une extrême concentration mais là au contraire Elisabeth voulait déconcentrer le bel Alpha. Il rata son coup.  
\- Tu es doué dit-elle en riant .  
Elisabeth joua et elle rata aussi car Alec la fixait intensément qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.   
\- On dirait que jene suis pas le seul. »  
Puis le jeu érotique monta d'un cran. Elle se plaça juste à côté de lui pour l'observer, elle le frôla. Cette fois, Alec réussit à tirer mais il ne réussit pas à mettre la boule dans l'un des trous.  
Le X5 se mit derrière elle le plus près possible sans avoir aucun contact. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres du cou de la jeune femme. L'odeur de la jeune femme était plus forte et enivrante dû à l'excitation de la proximité du bel Alpha. Il faillit l'embrasser dans le cou, transporter par l'excitation de leur proximité,mais il se retint .La jeune femme lui en voudrait sûrement et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il s'était promis qu'il attendrait qu'elle décide de faire le premier pas.

Malgré la proximité d'Alec, Elisabeth réussit à mettre une boule dans le trou.  
\- Que veux-tu ton charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi dit-elle en souriant.  
Puis la partie devint très hot. Elisabeth se pencha pour qu'il puisse apercevoir sa poitrine. Alec réussit à bien jouer.  
\- Toi non plus,ta superbe poitrine ne m'a pas déconcentré. Si tu veux jouer à ça.  
Alec enleva son t-shirt. Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du X5, elle sentit une vive chaleur dans son bas-ventre.  
\- Ce que tu vois te plaît dit Alec d'un air taquin .  
\- Énormément »   
Alec gagna la partie, il eut sa revanche.

Le soir, Alec et Elisabeth étaient dans le canapé leurs jambes se frôlaient .Le film choisi par le X5, « Salt ». Le jeune homme quand il avait choisi le film, sentait qu'elle l'aimerait aussi beaucoup. L'histoire du film est une agent de la CIA qui est accusé d'être une espionne russe. Aucun des deux n'osait faire un geste . Elisabeth alla se coucher dans la chambre de Max et Cecee qu'elle partageait quand elle ne rentrait pas chez elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elisabeth avait ramené des sushis,pour ses amis et un DVD d'un film du début des années 2000 « Matrix ». Ils étaient tous là : Krit,Syl, Bigg,Cecee, Max, Joshua,Mole, Alec. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Alec. Elisabeth aida Mole et Max , Joshua à manger, car c'était petit et avec leurs grosses mains s'était compliquées . Elisabeth apprit à ses autres amis à manger avec des baguettes. Ils étaient tous assis sur des coussins autour de la table basse . Sauf Syl qui était allongé,dans le canapé, la jeune femme attendait un heureux évènement . Elle était enceinte de 3 mois. Il y avait un tableau de pronostic, tous TC avait voté : 60 pour garçons , 90 filles.

« Bah alors je croyais que les transgéniques étaient habiles dit Elisabeth en se moquant gentiment.  
Ses amis n'arrivaient pas à attraper un sushi ou le sushi n'arrivait pas jusqu'à la bouche . Max lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.  
\- Hey, je vais avoir un bleu ! Dit Elisabeth en se frottant l'épaule .  
\- Te moquer de transgénique alors que tu en es entouré,ce n'est pas malin non plus dit Krit en souriant.  
\- Dis-le que je suis idiote aussi.  
\- Oui, je confirme .   
Alec était le seul a ne pas avoir goûté .  
\- Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ? Demanda Elisabeth.  
\- Je suis un Américain, ce que j'aime c'est les hamburgers dit-il en plaisantant.  
\- Regardez-le, ce patriote. Les sushis c'est meilleur . Après entre les hamburgers et la bière, tu vas devenir gros.  
Alec leva son t-shirt.  
\- Admire, pas un pète de graisse . »  
Elisabeth regarda son corps magnifique. Max lui donna gentiment un coup sur l'épaule pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Pendant le film, Alec posa une main sur la cuisse d'Élisabeth, quand il se rendit compte de son geste,il décida d'enlever sa main. Ma is la jeune femme retint sa main, elle enlace leur doigts et lui sourit. Le X5 était heureux. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras,mais il ne voulait rien précipité,il se contenta de ce que la fille de Sandmann lui donna. Il caressa avec son pouce le dessus de ses mains. Tous leur amis avaient repérés le rapprochement d'Alec et d'Élisabeth, ils étaient heureux .

A la fin de la soirée, tous les amis étaient partis . Elisabeth et Alec se tenaient la main. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils étaient mal à l'aise .  
« Elisabeth, je …  
\- Alec, je …  
\- Vas-y, je t'écoute dit Alec.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux d'une relation avec moi... je parle pas d'une relation purement sexuelle, Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? Veux-tu que je reste ? Elisabeth parlait précipitamment ,elle était terrifiée.  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une relation purement sexuelle avec toi. Je veux une relation amoureuse et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes ici cette nuit et même toutes les nuits si tu veux.  
Elle sourit .  
\- Alec, pour toutes les nuits,pas possible,car j'ai un appartement et pour l'instant je me sens pas prête à quitter ma colocation avec Kate.  
\- Je te demande pas de vivre avec moi. Tu resteras les nuits que tu souhaiteras et tu rentreras chez toi quand tu voudras. On avancera pas à pas.  
-Merci. »

Ils se déshabillèrent et ils allèrent se coucher. Elle se blottit dans ses bras,ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Elle mit fin au baiser.  
« Alec, je veux pas …  
\- Moi non plus j'en ai pas envie... c'est pas que tu n'es pas désirable... bien au contraire... mais Alec bafouillait .  
Elle riait . Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Arrêtes-tu vas dire des conneries. J'avais compris.  
\- Dis-donc tu te moques de moi je vais me venger.  
Il la bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, il la chatouillait. Elisabeth riait très fort.  
-Alec,Alec arrête, je t'en supplie dit-elle en rigolant et en gesticulant. »  
Le X5 arrêta, ils s'embrassèrent et dormirent.

Quelques semaines plus tard,leur relation était officielle , tous TC étaient au courant. Une était furieuse de cette relation, c'était Chloé et elle se gênait pas de dire sa façon de penser . Alec et Elisabeth profitaient d'une soirée tous les deux. A la fin du film, Elisabeth embrassa son amoureux et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Depuis le début de leur relation, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que des baisers. Elle l'embrassa, il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa sa chute de rein. Elisabeth eut une réaction inattendue, elle enleva les mains d'Alec et elle quitta le lit et elle se mit au fond de la pièce, pour être loin de lui. Alec ne comprit pas la réaction de rejet de sa chérie .Elisabeth se laissa glisser contre un mur,elle se mit à sangloter. Le jeune homme sortit du lit ,il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle mit sa tête sur son épaule.  
« Pardon Alec, je ne sais pas pas pourquoi, j'ai réagi comme ça.  
\- Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda inquiet Alec.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti du dégout quand tu m'as touché. Pardon ,Pardon Alec.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Tu devrais en parler à Kate,elle fait des études de psychologie elle sera peut être t'aider.  
\- Tu as raison, je vais aller lui en parler demain. »  
Pour la première fois,depuis le début de leur relation, ils se couchèrent éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, elle se leva à l'aube,pour éviter de parler à Alec. Elle prit sa moto et se dirigea chez elle. Elle rentra sans faire de bruit et attendit le réveil de son amie . Kate enlaça son amie,elle était heureuse de la voir . Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Elisabeth raconta ce qui s'était passé la vieille avec Alec.  
« Je pense pas que c'est Alec que tu repousses. Mais tu t'es fais violer par cet X5, Ethan.  
Elisabeth sentit un frisson de dégout la parcourir en entendant ce nom.  
\- Mais cela fait 3 mois et Alec et moi on a couché ensemble depuis .  
\- Hors de tes chaleurs ?  
\- Non. Mais je vois pas le rapport.  
\- Tu m'as dit que lors de tes « chaleurs », tu n'avais plus aucun contrôle et que le côté félin prenait le dessus.  
\- Oui, en effet .  
\- Je pense que lorsque tu as couché avec Alec ,pendant tes « chaleurs », le côté félin a pris le dessus et à occulter le coté femme et le fait que tu as subi un viol. C'est une théorie,je ne suis pas experte.  
\- Cela veut dire qu'Alec ne pourra pas me toucher à cause de ça ?  
\- Si, mais tu arriveras à refaire l'amour,mais il faudra du temps.   
-Merci. »

Elle rentrait à TC ,dans la soirée pour parler avec Alec. Après le film, elle décida de se lancer.  
« J'ai parlé avec Kate, elle pense que mon corps te rejette mais en fait c'est pas toi que je rejette. C'est dû au viol que j'ai subi avec Ethan. Mon corps se protège.   
-Pourtant on a déjà couché ensemble après ça dit Alec.  
\- Oui, mais c'est pendant mes « chaleurs ». Et donc mon côté félin a pris le dessus sur le côté de la femme. Et donc j'ai occulté ce qu'il c'était passé. Je suis désolé Alec.  
\- Je suis content de n'être pas responsable. Ne sois pas désolé, c'est horrible ce que t'as vécu.  
\- Mais,tu sais je t'aime, j'en ai envie. Si tu veux me quitter,je comprendrais. Imagine que je sois plus capable de faire l'amour hors de mes chaleurs.  
\- On est ensemble,on traversera cette nouvelle épreuve. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
\- On n'est pas mariés.  
\- Non mais c'est pareil, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »  
Elisabeth s'endormit rassuré dans les bras de son chéri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà chapitre 9 terminé. J'attends vos review .On se retrouve samedi pour la suite


	10. chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.  
> ATTENTION LEMON !

Alec et Max étaient dans la salle du conseil de la mairie. Le commandant Kenard était venu les soutenir , des vrais liens d'amitié s'étaient créer au fil des mois. Il était sur le terrain, il pouvait parler du comportement des transgéniques,de la réalité . Et pas des rumeurs qui circulent.

« Que souhaitez-vous encore dit le maire.  
\- Vous me parler sur un autre ton dit Alec.  
\- Vous n'avez pas ordre à me donner,on n'accepte pas votre présence.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas que tous les USA soient, au courant. Si vous n'acceptez, on ne se taira pas et on ira jusqu'à Washington. On a des médias indépendants avec nous, et le monde connaitra  
notre existence.  
\- Ok ok, que voulez-vous ? Demanda le maire.  
\- On veut être libre de circuler dans Seattle . Normal , notre patron à Jam Pony est prêt à intégrer ou réintégrer certains d'entre nous,dans son entreprise de coursier .   
\- Non, je peux pas vous laisser circuler librement dans Seattle . Et je ne comprend pas cette histoire de travail.  
\- Notre intégration passera par l'emploi .  
\- Ou au contraire la population dira que vous avez volé leur travail.  
\- C'est en essayant qu'on verra . Notre ami Joshua a été aussi contacté par une galeriste et qu'il voudrait l'exposer après avoir vu notre drapeau.  
\- Certains voudraient aussi s'engager dans l'armée, on va voir proposer un projet militaire au ministère de la défense dit le commandant Kenard.  
\- Vous voulez intégrer ses monstres dans l'armée dit un conseiller.  
\- Nous avons été créent, pour servir notre pays, je vous rappelle dit Max. »

Le soir, Elisabeth et Alec étaient dans leur lit.  
« Alors comment s'est passé cette réunion avec le maire ? Questionna Elisabeth.  
\- On a obtenu un rallongement du couvre-feu de 6h30 à 22h30 .  
\- C'est bien.  
\- Ce n'est pas assez, combien temps faudra avant que tout pète . Je voulais qu'on obtienne la liberté. Je vais devoir annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à TC demain matin.  
\- Ils savent tous que tu fais tout pour que leur vie soit la meilleure possible.  
\- Et si un jour, TC décide de prendre les armes et de partir en guerre ? Cela sera un massacre pour les deux camps. Et on passera pour des monstres. Ils nous ont créent et ils nous parquent comme des animaux.  
\- Un jour, vous serez libre .  
\- Tu es optimiste .  
\- Il faut que tu croies en toi, en nous, en notre avenir.  
\- Et si on reste enfermés ici ….  
\- Alec, j'irai ou tu iras .  
\- je ne veux pas te priver de ta liberté.  
\- La seule chose que je veux c'est être avec toi. »

Elisabeth se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser.  
« Elisabeth, je ne veux pas que tu te forces .  
\- Je ne me force pas, j'en ai envie.  
\- Si un moment ça va pas,on arrête.  
-Promis. »  
Pendant des semaines, Elisabeth avec l'aide d'Alec avait appris à apprivoiser de nouveau son corps .Mais ils s'étaient toujours arrêté aux préliminaires.

Elle continua à l'embrasser son baiser qui était tendre au départ fut plus passionné quand elle sentit les mains de son amant caresser le bas de son dos. Puis elle parcourait son cou de baisers et de petites morsures, il gémit.

Elle se releva et commença à onduler doucement du bassin pour créer une friction au niveau du sexe d'Alec qui était en simple boxer. Il passa ses mains sous sa nuisette, il caressa son ventre et continua d'explorer son corps en lui enlevant délicatement son vêtement. Elisabeth était complétement nue,elle ne portait rien en dessous. 

Elle embrassa ,caressa le corps d'Alec, puis elle remontait vers sa bouche, qu'elle embrassa avec domination. Elle enlaçait leurs doigts,tout en bougeant du bassin. Ils gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis elle se releva et reprit ses ondulations du bassin contre la verge de son chéri,avec la tête en arrière gémissant sous les caresses de son amant. Lui aussi haletait grognait sous le plaisir que lui procurait sa chérie. Elisabeth se souleva pour enlever le boxer d'Alec,puis elle se repositionna et Alec la pénétra . 

La jeune femme en ondulant doucement, elle prit les mains de son partenaire et les fit parcourir son corps comme elle le souhaitait .

Alec la laissait dominer leur ébat, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour retrouver confiance en elle,dans sa sexualité,après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lui en tant qu'Alpha n'avait jamais laissé une femme le dominer, mais il découvrit qu'il adorait ça . 

Puis Elisabeth accéléra la cadence des mouvements de son bassin jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. 

Tous les deux atteignirent la jouissance dans une parfaite osmose. Elle s'écroula sur le torse de son amant. Il l'enlaçait . Ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Tu as aimé ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.  
Il la fit basculer .  
\- J'ai adoré dit-il en l'embrassant chastement .  
\- Encore dit-elle d'une voix taquine »  
Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour,ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés du corps de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le couple arriva au petit déjeuner, main dans la main, les cheveux encore humides dus à la douche. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis  
« Oh Oh Alec ! Imita Krit.  
Elisabeth rougit.  
\- Tout TC vous a entendu dit Syl.  
La jeune femme rougit encore plus.  
-Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? On vous a entendu toute la nuit.  
\- 10 fois répondit Alec.  
-10 fois ! Mais c'est impossible dit Max.  
-Pas pour les transgéniques.  
\- Euh, je me souviens pas l'avoir fait autant de fois,même si on l'a fait beaucoup de fois dit Syl.  
-Parce que je suis un Alpha dit fièrement Alec.  
Elisabeth lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes.  
\- Aie dit-il en se caressant les côtés pour simuler la douleur.  
\- Tu arrêtes de te vanter.  
\- Tu disais pas ça cette nuit dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.  
\- Euh s'il vous plaît on ne veut pas une autre démonstration dit Cecee.  
\- T'inquiète, toute façon je dois aller en cours. Et monsieur doit gérer TC.  
Elisabeth se leva pour finir de se préparer avant d'aller en cours.  
\- Tu étudies quoi ? Demanda Bigg.  
\- On va ce matin disséquer des souris. Beurk  
\- Bonne chance.  
Alec se leva et l'enlaça par la taille.  
\- Si tu veux je peux te servir de cobaye dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
\- Promis, on jouera au docteur ce soir. Allez faut vraiment que je file. »  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Alec l'enlaça encore plus fort. Elisabeth eut du mal mais elle réussit à s'extraire de l'emprise de son chéri.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elisabeth ne pouvait plus des insinuations perfides de Chloé. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur le ring .  
« Tu es jalouse, car Alec m'aime dit Elisabeth.  
\- ça passera,il se rendra compte qu'il a fait une erreur .  
Chloé lui donna un coup de poing qu'Élisabeth évita, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes  
\- Une erreur ?  
\- Oui, tu le comprendras, jamais comme moi. On a été dans la même unité,on a fait des missions ensemble.  
Chloé donna un coup de genou à Elisabeth dans le ventre qui se plia en deux sous la douleur.  
\- Mais tu resteras toujours un simple soldat sous ses ordres pour lui. Il te considère même pas comme une amie. Contrairement à Bigg qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami.  
Chloé allait lui donner un autre coup de pied, mais Elisabeth lui tint le pied et le tordit. La X5 tomba sous la douleur, mais elle se releva .  
\- Tu es là tout simplement pour te donner une pseudo-conscience. Mais quand tu en auras marre,tu partiras . Tu te foutais de notre sort à « Manticore », tu t'en fous toujours. Je le sais et il ne finira pas s'en rendre compte.  
\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai changé ,les gens évoluent en tout cas la plupart.  
\- Il ne t'aime pas, il est avec toi par pitié. Regardes-toi, Regarde -moi, Regarde-toi, on ne joue pas dans la même cour. »  
Elisabeth était en colère, elle fit un croche à pied à son adversaire,qui tomba, la fille de Sandmann lui sauta dessus et lui assena plusieurs coups de poings.  
\- Ne t'approche plus de lui où je te tue ! »  
Elisabeth quitta le ring sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les transgéniques. Elle ne vit pas que le son chéri avait vu la scène. Et qu'ensuite il ferait comprendre à Chloé qu'Élisabeth était la femme de sa vie .

Elisabeth rentra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla . Elle se regarda sous toute la couture . Elle avait un beau visage. Mais son corps était loin d'être parfait malgré le sport intensif qu'elle pratiquait . Sa poitrine tombait, elle avait du ventre malgré les abdominaux qu'elle faisait,ses cuisses étaient fortes avec quelques vergetures. Ses fesses étaient belles par contre, petites et bien rondes et musclées . Elle se dit que Chloé avait raison . Pourquoi Alec était avec elle ? Le jeune homme était beau comme un dieu. D'ailleurs tous les X5 étaient d'une beauté fascinante. 

Elisabeth croisa le regard de son petit-ami dans le miroir .  
« Tu es magnifique. Chloé est une idiote .  
\- Ne dit pas de bêtise .  
\- J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir avec mes yeux.  
\- Chloé à raison, tu mérites une femme à ta hauteur,belle comme elle, qui peut comprendre ce que tu as vécu à « Manticore ». A côté j'ai eu la vie facile, à « Manticore ».  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, ce que tu as vécu là-bas était aussi dur que nous. C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Oui je suis beau mais que je n'ai que ça . Alors que toi tu es femme belle,brillante qui est forte, courageuse.  
\- Toi aussi tu es fort et courageux,tu es généreux et tu es intelligent . Tu as un charisme, tu arrives que les gens te suivent .  
\- Mon charisme c'est parce que je suis un Alpha.  
\- Non pas du tout tu arrives être un leader sans utiliser tes pouvoirs d'Alpha.  
\- C'est toi qui es courageuse, tout comme Max,Krit et Syl, vous vous êtes enfuis de « Manticore ». Vous avez risqué vos vies pour être libre. Moi on m'a donné des ordres comme un bon soldat,j'ai obéi . C'est ce que je suis un soldat.  
\- Si toi aussi tu pouvais te voir avec mes yeux Alec.  
\- J'ai dit aussi à Chloé que tu étais la femme de ma vie ,que je donnerais ma vie pour toi.  
\- Je donnerais ma vie aussi pour toi, toute façon je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi .»  
Ils s'embrassèrent, ils firent l'amour en se montrant toute la tendresse, l'amour, pour se rassurer l'un et l'autre .

Quelques jours plus tard, Elisabeth était à table avec ses amis. Quand son téléphone sonna dans son sac à main, ce n'était pas son téléphone portable, mais un portable noir prépayé. Elle prit le téléphone dans son sac à main. Elle sortit de la « cantina » sans avoir répondu. Tous ses amis la suivirent du regard.   
« Cela doit être son amant dit Krit pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Mais personne ne ria . Alec eut le cœur serré en se demandant, si sa copine ne revoyait pas son   
petit-ami .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 10 est terminé, leur relation a fait un grand pas dans ce chapitre. Leur liberté se gagnera pas à pas . Et vous découvrirez qui est son mystérieux interlocuteur au prochain chapitre.On se retrouve samedi


	11. chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.

Les amis d'Élisabeth ainsi que son petit ami, commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ses appels que recevait la jeune femme et ceux qu'elle cachait.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te trompe Alec, Elisabeth est raide dingue de toi dit Max.  
\- On peut aimer deux personnes en même temps. Puis elle a vécu des choses avec lui pendant deux ans rétorqua Alec.  
\- Max a raison, je ne pense pas que cela soit Josh,son mystérieux interlocuteur. Les appels durent depuis son arrivée ici avoua Cecee.  
\- Pourquoi nous en avoir jamais parlés ? dit Alec  
-Parce que je ne crois pas que cela a un rapport avec nous.  
\- Et si elle s'était infiltré pour donner des infos à White dit Max.  
\- Pourquoi,elle ferait ça ? Questionna Cecee.  
\- C'est la fille de Sandmann, White nous déteste. Je te rappelle qu'elle nous détestait dit Max.  
\- Détestait,c'est du passé. C'est compréhensible. Je croyais que c'était ton amie Max. Et toi je croyais que c'était ta chérie ! Et vous la condamnez ! Hurla Cecee. »  
La X5 laissa les deux autres transgéniques seuls.

Le midi, Elisabeth était venu manger avec ses amis exceptionnellement,car elle n'avait pas cours son professeur était malade,elle n'avait que son prochain cours qu'à 16h.  
« Max, je voulais savoir si tu avais toujours les notes de ce médecin de « Manticore » qui avait crée cet anti-virus contre le virus « Manticore » t'a inoculé ? Questionna Elisabeth.  
« Manticore » avait inoculé un virus à Max qui pouvait tuer son petit ami Logan s'ils se touchaient. Logan alias le « vielleur » était une menace pour le projet secret qu'était « Manticore ».  
\- Oui, bien sûr répondit Max.  
\- J'ai bien avancé dans mon programme de génétique ,en cours. Je peux peut-être si je peux créer l'anti-virus.  
\- Si tu pouvais faire ça, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.  
\- Les amis ça sert à ça dit Elisabeth.  
Cecee se mit à ricaner.  
-Max n'a pas le même sens de l'amitié,tout comme Alec ne doit pas t'aimer assez.  
\- Cecee c'est bon ! S'énerva Alec.  
\- Non, vas-y je t'écoute dit Elisabeth.  
Cecee eut peur d'un coup du regard glacial du chef de TC.  
\- Alec je t'interdis de te servir de ton pouvoir « d' Alpha ».  
\- Tu ne m'interdiras rien du tout . »  
Le couple s'affronta du regard,pour la première fois, Alec se servit de son pouvoir « d'Alpha » pour avoir de l'ascendance sur sa compagne. Il se rendit compte ce qu'il était en train de faire, il quitta « la cantina » pour aller se défouler. Elisabeth,elle alla s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie.

Cecee rejoint Elisabeth à l'infirmerie.  
« Ce matin Max et Alec ont eu une discussion à propos de tes appels mystérieux. Au début Alec pensait que tu le trompais avec Josh.  
\- Comment il a pu penser ça s'énerva Elisabeth.  
\- Mais je lui ai avoué que ces appels duraient depuis longtemps que ça . Excuse-moi.  
\- Non, toute façon je voulais leur en parler,mais je ne savais pas comment faire.  
\- Max et Alec pensent que c'est White ton interlocuteur et que tu nous infiltrais.  
\- Quoi ! »  
La fille de Sandmann quitta l'infirmerie furieuse et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alec.

Elisabeth ouvrit la porte du bureau de son chéri sans frapper. Max, Mole et Alec étaient là, pour une réunion.  
« Max je te croyais mon amie ! Et toi je croyais que tu m'aimais !  
\- Je suis ton amie dit Max.  
\- Je t'aime répondit Alec.  
\- Cecee, m'a raconté que vous croyez que les appels anonyme ,c'était parce que je suis une espionne envoyée par White !  
\- Tu nous détestais,ils aurait pu réussir à te faire rejoindre sa cause dit Max  
\- Depuis 1 an, je vous ai pas prouvé que j'étais de votre côté. Tu veux savoir qui c'est Max, c'est oncle Donald !  
\- Lydecker ,je le croyais mort dit Max.  
\- Non il a jetée sa voiture dans le fleuve,pour faire croire à sa mort. Pour que White ne le traque plus. Et qu'ils puissent rechercher Sandmann tranquillement. Si je vous l'ai pas dit c'est parce que je ne savais pas comment vous le dire .  
\- Pardon dit Max.  
\- Oui, désolé mon amour.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre avec vos excuses ! »  
Elisabeth quitta le bureau et elle alla prendre sa moto pour quitter TC. Alec avait voulu la rejoindre pour lui expliquer mais Max l'avait retenu en lui disant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Kate et Dean avaient essayés de la sortir de son mutisme mais rien à faire. Kate avait finit par se pointer à TC. Elle frappa au bureau du petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.  
« Entrez.  
\- Bonjour Alec !  
Kate était en colère,elle avait les bras croisés.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? Si tu viens voir Elisabeth elle n'est pas là .  
\- Je sais,elle est à l'appartement .  
\- Elle t'a raconté ?  
\- Non, elle ne parle plus,ne mange plus depuis trois jours. Elle ne fait que pleurer. Qu'as-tu fait ?  
\- Elisabeth reçoit des appels mystérieux et j'ai cru qu'elle...  
\- Te trompais .  
\- Oui au début, mais ensuite on a pensé, avec Max, vu que Cecee nous a dit que les appels était depuis longtemps que ça, qu'Élisabeth nous avait infiltrée pour le compte de White .  
\- Je comprends, Elisabeth, c'est horrible ce qu'elle vit, que l'homme qu'elle l'aime la prend pour une traitresse.  
\- Que puis-je faire ?  
\- Franchement si c'était moi je te pardonnerais pas. Tu as intérêt de ramper à ses pieds.  
\- Je ferais n'importe quoi.  
\- Je vais essayer de la convaincre de venir te parler. Prépares-toi à mettre ta fierté de quoi.  
\- Merci Kate.  
\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour elle. »

Trois jours plus tard , Elisabeth était en voiture avec son oncle . Ils se rendaient sur les tombes d'Angunn, la femme de son oncle et de sa fille Sarah, morte lors d'un braquage à main armée dans une épicerie . Son oncle était en Afghanistan, au front à ce moment-là.  
« Que se passe-t-il Sissi ? Je te trouve bien silencieuse .  
\- Toi qui te plaint, que je suis bavarde, tu devrais être heureux dit Elisabeth sèchement .  
\- ...  
\- Pardon . Cela a été difficile ces derniers jours .  
\- ….  
Je me suis rendu compte, les gens que je prenais pour mes amis , même l'homme que j'aimais n'avait aucune confiance en moi .  
-...  
\- Max et Alec pensent que je suis une infiltrée pour le compte de l'agent White. Je les ai soigné pendant des longs mois, on a partagé des choses ensemble, je pensais être intégrée parmi eux. Ma place est nulle part, je ne suis pas transgénique, je ne suis pas humaine.  
\- Kate, Dean, sa femme, moi, nous sommes ta famille . Si les transgéniques ne veulent pas de toi, laisse-les se débrouiller . Tu n'es pas responsable dit son oncle.  
\- Tu as raison .  
\- Qui est Alec ?  
\- C'est le chef de Terminal City et mon petit ami en tout cas je le croyais il y a encore trois jours.  
\- J'aimerais le rencontrer.   
\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée .  
\- A cause de Max,Syl et Krit ?  
\- Oui, ils te détestent même les autres transgéniques, tu représentes « Manticore », tu es le symbole de tous les instructeurs.   
\- Tu as raison .  
\- Et la seconde raison est que c'est.... le frère de jumeau de Ben.  
\- C'est 494 ?  
\- Il s'appelle Alec corrigea Elisabeth.  
\- Tu te rappelles qu'il t'a manipulé .  
\- Si, mais c'est du passé . Je mis du temps mais j'ai finis par lui pardonner.  
\- Tu es généreuse .  
\- Je veux avancer, je veux pas que mon passé « Manticore » m'empêche d'avancer .  
\- Et là, tu vas lui pardonner ?  
\- Je ne sais pas .»

Lydecker et Elisabeth passèrent quelques heures au cimetière, dans un silence mais rien de pesant, le silence du respect des morts. A chaque fois qu'on vient ici, Elisabeth se posait une multitude de question : Est-ce qu'elle se serait entendue avec Sarah, la fille de son oncle ?. Si mon oncle était un homme très différent avant leur mort ? Et jusqu'à quel point ? Est ce que si elles étaient toujours en vie, il aurait accepté de suivre mon père dans le projet « Manticore »? Son oncle ne serait jamais devenu alcoolique non plus . La jeune femme savait que son oncle se croyait redevable à Sandmann, de lui avoir sorti de l'alcoolisme, de lui avoir donné un but avec « Manticore ». Selon son oncle, son père est un homme fidèle en amitié moins concernant les femmes . Elisabeth ne savait pas s'il était vraiment fidèle que cela soit en amitié ou auprès des femmes . Est-ce que son père est vivant ou mort ? A t-il une nouvelle femme ? Avec des nouveaux enfants ? Ils vivent tous dans une belle maison ou se terre t-il comme un rat ? Elle sera tout ça et elle pourra lui balancer sa souffrance. Le jour où son oncle Donald le retrouvera .

Après avoir été au cimetière, Elisabeth avait demandé à son oncle de la déposer à Terminal City. Elle voulait parler à Cecee et récupérer ses fringues qu'elle avait laissé dans la chambre d'Alec. Elle se dirigea en premier vers l'infirmerie, pour aller voir son amie.  
« Bonjour Cecee dit Elisabeth en rentrant dans l'infirmerie.  
\- Bonjour Elisabeth . Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je vais bien . Et toi ?  
\- Très bien. Tu sais tu peux me le dire à moi.  
\- Pas terrible, c'est un coup de poignard de la part de Max et surtout d'Alec.  
\- Je sais que Max s'en veut terriblement .Et Alec t'aime.  
\- Comment tu veux qu'on construise quelque chose s'il n'a aucune confiance en moi ?  
\- Je comprends . Et pas rapport à TC ?  
\- Je ne sais pas . j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir . Une partie de moi voudrait quitter TC . Mais l'autre dit que je ne peux pas . Bon je te laisse, je dois encore récupérer mes affaires. Oncle Donald m'attends. »  
Les deux amies s'enlacèrent.

Ensuite elle alla dans la chambre d'Alec . Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait plus de vêtements, de livres et CD que prévu, tout n'entrerait pas dans son petit sac de voyage . Elle serait obligée de revenir une fois avec un sac de voyage ou une valise plus grande . Elisabeth entendit quelqu'un entrer,elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que c'était .  
« Bonjour dit Alec .  
\- Bonjour .  
Elle ne se retourna pas,elle continua à faire son sac.  
\- Je sais que j'ai merdé , je ferais tous pour me racheter à tes yeux .  
\- Tu n'as pas merdé. Merder, c'est oublier mon anniversaire . Mais là tu as prouvé que tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi, c'est grave. On peut rien construire sans confiance.  
\- Que tu en es pas parlé à Max, ni à Syl, ni à Krit, je comprends. Mais à moi, tu aurais pu me le dire.  
\- Maintenant c'est de ma faute ,si tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu viens de dire. Mais imaginer que j'étais un agent infiltrer ,cela a été loin. Désolé mais moi je n'ai pas été formé à être un autre et à tuer des gens !  
-... Alec était blessé,elle venait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait été pendant 20 ans, un soldat.  
\- Au moins moi j'ai appris à « Manticore » à ne pas fuir lors du premier problème. Mais toi tu fuis,dès que je ne suis pas comme tu veux. Tu veux peut-être pas de relation avec moi.  
\- Tu as raison, on n'est peut être pas fait pour être ensemble . »  
Elisabeth sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Quand elle se dirigea vers le centre de TC, pour rejoindre l'extérieur, elle entendit la voix de Syl et de Krit, il lui semblait aussi entendre la voix de son oncle. Elle se rapprocha et effectivement les trois évadés étaient relativement proches de leur ancien instructeur. Son oncle essayait de s'expliquer mais les trois transgéniques ne voulaient rien entendre . La fille de Sandmann s'interposa entre son oncle et les trois transgéniques.  
\- Elisabeth pousses-toi ! Cria Syl.  
\- Non .  
\- Je te conseille de bouger sinon …  
\- Sinon quoi, vous me tuerez .  
\- Te tuer non, mais tu risques de faire un long séjour à l'hôpital.  
\- Je ne bougerais pas .  
\- Je vais t'obliger à bouger.  
\- Sissi vient on s'en va dit Lydecker en lui tirant le bras.  
\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger de la voiture, pour éviter ça ! S'énerva sa nièce.  
\- Syl, Max, Krit laissez-les partir ! Ordonna Alec .  
Les 3 évadés de 2009 se reculèrent et obéirent .  
\- C'est 494, je suppose dit Lydecker.  
\- Alec rectifia Elisabeth.  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici menace Krit.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici. Moi je reviendrais une fois reprendre le reste de mes affaires et je disparaitrais .  
\- Tu nous abandonnes dit Max.  
\- Je ne vous dois rien, j'ai fini de culpabiliser sur ce que mon père vous a fait. Toute façon, Max en croyant que j'étais un agent infiltré, tu m'as montré que tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi. Je vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vous aider .   
\- Et si on a besoin d'un médecin ,on fait comment ?  
\- Vous appellerez le docteur Carr et Cecee est bien formée maintenant.  
\- Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux pour lui.  
\- Il fallait y penser avant de me poignarder dans le dos. »

Elisabeth et son oncle quittèrent TC .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 11 est terminé . Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth va se réconcilier avec Alec et ses amis au prochain chapitre . On se retrouve samedi prochain


	12. chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.

Alec était en train de taper dans un punching-ball comme un forcené . Cela faisait deux semaines, qu'Élisabeth avait quitté TC, avec son oncle . Elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait récupérer ses affaires , mais toujours aucun signe d'elle .Il n'avait touché à rien, il espérait chaque jour, qu'elle revienne et qu'elle lui pardonne . Le X5 voulait juste qu'elle revienne pour TC, pour lui . Il accepterait d'être mis à l'épreuve, il accepterait ses conditions, autant temps qu'Élisabeth, le jugerait nécessaire . Alec l'avait appelé tellement de fois,ses deux dernières semaines, que cela pouvait s'apparenter à du harcèlement . Elle ne répondait pas . La seule avec qui, elle avait parlé,c'était Cecee. Elisabeth lui avait dit : « qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir » . 

Puis, les paroles de Lydecker, revenaient en boucle, dans sa tête. Il l'avait appelé « 494. ». Le chef de TC avait tout fait après que Max ait détruit « Manticore », pour se créer une nouvelle vie sous l'identité d'Alec . Mais, son ancienne mission , Rachel Berrisford était revenu le hanter . Il a l'impression malgré tous les efforts qu'il ferait, il serait toujours 494, le frère jumeau de 493, Ben .Depuis que Max et lui était devenu ami, il se demandait s'il voyait Ben à travers lui ou simplement Alec . La question est revenu quand il avait rencontré Syl et Krit . Mais surtout cette question, le faisait souffrir, depuis Elisabeth . Est ce que la jeune femme était amoureuse de lui, Alec ou de Ben ? Ben qui lui avait donné le courage de s'enfuir à « Manticore ». C'est peut-être de son jumeau qu'Élisabeth était tombée amoureuse à 10 ans et quand elle avait vu Alec, elle avait fait un transfert . Elisabeth, le quittait car elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il avait brisé « l'image idéal ». En Étant vivant, on ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec l'imaginer idéalisé d'un mort .

Un jour, Elisabeth revint à TC . Elle passa par la chambre d'Alec ,récupérer ses dernières affaires, puis ,elle alla en direction du bureau d'Alec .  
« Elisabeth...je  
\- Je ne suis pas venu parler de notre relation . Si tu es d'accord et bien sûr les autres aussi, je suis prête à revenir en soutien de Cecee,pour les soins . Je viendrais deux fois par semaine. Je ne mangerais pas ici, je n'aurais aucun contact avec personne hors de l'infirmerie.  
\- C'est toi qui décide et je dois, on doit tous obéir comme des bons soldats, c'est ça ? Moi, je veux qu'on parle de nous . Certes j'ai mes tords, mais tu as les tiens aussi . Si tu nous avais fait confiance, on n'en serait pas là .   
\- Et vous, comment vous avez pu vous dire que je vous trahirais? Peut-être que j'aurais dû vous en parler . Mais tu as vu la réaction de Syl, face à mon oncle, si tu n'avais pas arrêté ça, ils seraient morts.  
\- Syl ne l'aurait jamais tué .Ton oncle, les a torturé physiquement et mentalement, pendant des années , tu pensais qu'ils n'allaient pas réagir ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais c'était pour éviter ça que j'en n' ai pas parlé .  
\- Tu dis qu'on n'a pas confiance en toi, mais toi non plus . Pour revenir à nous...  
\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.  
Alec la retint et ferma la porte à clé en se mettant devant la porte.  
\- Je ne suis plus un soldat, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi . Donc tu vas m'écouter . « Manticore », nous a pris la méfiance à tous les deux et même entre nous deux, on applique cela . La confiance se gagne et parfois se perd . Mais elle peut être regagnée . Un couple, cela traverse des crises, comme nous aujourd'hui . Mais si à la première difficulté, tu t'en vas , on ne pourra jamais construire rien ensemble . Mais si on fait un pas l'un envers l'autre, cela peut s'arranger .  
Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? Moi je sais que je t'aime de tout mon être.  
Elisabeth était touchée par les paroles d'Alec, il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas fuir à la première difficulté.  
\- Oui je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant . Tu as raison j'ai mes torts aussi. Pardonne-moi d'être une femme fière . Je veux aussi que cela s'arrange entre nous, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Elisabeth eut une conversation avec ses amis .  
« Écoutez, je sais que je me suis comporté, comme une idiote . J'aurais dû vous en parler, mais j'avais peur de votre réaction . C'était mon devoir de protéger mon oncle, comme il l'a fait pour moi.  
\- On sait ,l'affection que tu as pour lui . Et je n'aurais jamais dû réagir, comme ça en le voyant, te menacer s'excusa Syl.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas . Et je réagirais sûrement pareil, si un jour j'ai mon père en face de moi.  
\- Oui, mais tu avais raison, pendant 1 an tu nous as prouvé, que tu étais de notre côté . Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi dit Max.  
\- L'amitié c'est comme l'amour, parfois on traverse des crises , mais la vraie amitié surmonte tout dit Elisabeth.  
\- Oui répondirent les X5 .  
\- Cela va mieux entre toi et Alec ? Questionna Syl  
\- Oui, cela s'arrange de jour en jour . Vous savez ce qu'a Alec, il est bizarre, il semble triste ?  
\- On pensait que c'était ton départ, mais là ,on sait plus .J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne veut rien dire dit Max.  
\- Merci. »

Le soir, Elisabeth décida de savoir , pourquoi son amoureux était aussi triste . Elle révisait ses cours,pendant qu'il était dans la douche . La fille de Sandmann, ne savait pas, comment abordé le sujet avec son cheri, elle avait peur que cela dégénère entre eux . Ils venaient de se retrouver, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui . En plus, connaissant, leurs deux caractères impulsifs, ils pouvaient se faire la gueule pendant des jours .

Il s'allongea dans le lit, elle se blottit contre lui .  
« Alec dit Elisabeth.  
\- Oui,  
\- Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher .  
\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me fâche ?  
\- Promets-le .  
\- Promis . Croix bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer dit en rigolant.  
\- Alec, ne te moque pas . C'est important .  
\- Promis, je ne me fâcherais pas.  
\- Voilà, j'ai remarqué, on a tous remarqué, que quelque chose n'allait pas . Je sais que Max a essayé de te parler, mais tu l'as envoyé chier .  
\- Laisse tomber s'énerva Alec .  
\- Alec, je suis ta copine , je suis là aussi pour t'aider à supporter ton fardeau . Je sais que tu fais face à des responsabilités avec TC, que cela n'avance pas comme tu veux.  
\- Cela n'a rien à avoir avec TC . Cela me concerne moi .  
\- Je ne comprends pas .  
\- Ton oncle , l'autre fois m'a rappelé, que malgré tous mes efforts, je resterai 494, le clone de Ben.  
\- Mon oncle est un abruti . Il ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais . Tu es un homme courageux, sincère, loyal. Tu es aussi un homme fort, sensible . J'aime ses facettes de ta personnalité.  
\- Je resterai à jamais, le clone de Ben, pour Syl, Krit, Max … et toi .  
Elle se leva et se mit sur ses coudes .  
\- Alec, ce n'est pas vrai, ni Max, ni Krit, ni Syl, ni moi, on te considère comme Ben . Si Ben était encore en vie, on serait amis . Mais c'est toujours de toi que je serai amoureuse . Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, dès la minute où je t'ai vu dans la salle d'entrainement de « Manticore ». Tout en toi était sexy, tout en toi dégageait un sentiment de protection . Mon cœur t'appartenait déjà, dès que mon regard a croisé le tien.  
\- Si tu avais rencontré Ben , à l'âge adulte, il aurait été sûrement pareil.  
\- Non, Max nous a dit quand elle l'a revu, que son regard rêveur à fait place à de la mélancolie . Il était terrorisé . Alec, s'il faut je te le répèterait ,tous les jours,mais tu es la personne avec qui j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, me marier, vieillir . Depuis nos retrouvailles, je me projette dans l'avenir. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec Josh  
\- Tu n'as aucun avenir avec moi, on est enfermés ici .  
\- Un jour, vous retrouverez la liberté. Tu as déjà réussi à rallonger le couvre-feu de 6h30 à 22h30. Max m'a dit qu'elle, Syl, Krit, , Cecee et d'autres ont été embauchés à « Jam Pony ». Que Kyle, Matt et Bigg, ont eu une dérogation spéciale pour travailler au « Crash » . Joshua m'a dit que son l'exposition avançait doucement avec la galeriste . Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, à ta ténacité. Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour .  
\- Tu as raison , on a gagné des batailles.  
\- Et on gagnera la guerre .   
Elisabeth prit la main d'Alec et la posa sur son cœur.  
\- Il t'appartient ,tout comme mon corps et mon âme . Tu es la seule personne qui me rend la femme la plus heureuse du monde, mais aussi la seule qui peut me faire le plus souffrir. Ses deux semaines, loin de toi, ont été une torture . Je me sentais vide sans toi . Je n'arrêtais pas d'écouter tes messages vocaux ,lire tes textos. Mais j'étais trop fière, pour le reconnaître .   
Alec fut enfin convaincu par les paroles de sa petite amie, il l'embrassa avec ferveur.  
\- Toi aussi, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus comblé du monde et tu es la seule qui peut me faire souffrir. »  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau et une nuit magique s'ouvrait à eux . Depuis le retour d'Élisabeth, Alec l'avait repoussé car il s'imaginait qu'elle pensait à Ben, en faisant l'amour avec lui.

Un midi , ils décidèrent de se réunir tous à « Jam Pony » . Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Alec n'avait pas vu Sketchy et OC . Kate et Dean s'étaient aussi joints à eux .  
« Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliés avec le beau gosse dit OC.  
\- C'est grâce à moi. Ce n'était pas gagné, car vu la tête de mule dit Kate.  
\- Merci Kate dit Alec .  
\- Comment cela se passe votre projet militaire ? Questionna Dean.  
\- Comme tout ça avance doucement, mais le commandant Kenard ne lâche pas l'affaire et moi non plus. Mais même si ce projet est important, ce qui est ma priorité , ait notre liberté .  
\- Ouais normal.  
\- Tu sais, je me disais que je pourrais vous interviewer , toi et Max, cela montrerais une autre facette de vous, je pourrais même filmer votre quotidien . La grossesse de Syl, les gens pourraient être touchées .  
\- Ou le contraire rétorqua Max .  
\- Merci de ton aide Sketchy, mais Max a raison .  
\- Si vous tapez pas du poing sur la table, vous resterez au même stade . Je reconnais les avancées . Mais si le monde savait, vous aurez du soutien.  
\- Ou le monde voudra notre mort dit Alec .   
\- Alors playboy, tu ne reviens pas retravailler dit Normal, le patron de « Jam Pony »  
\- Non, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec TC .  
\- Cela avant votre libération ?  
\- Doucement .  
\- Tu sais si vous avez besoin que je témoigne en votre faveur, je le ferai .  
\- Merci Normal.  
\- Tu sais c'était mon meilleur coursier dit Normal à Elisabeth.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, il excelle en tout .  
\- Elisabeth, lui dit pas ça, déjà que ce n'est pas la modestie déjà qui l'étouffe dit Max.  
\- Et puis, Normal n'est pas objectif , il est amoureux de lui plaisanta OC.  
\- Ah d'accord, faut que je m'inquiète alors . On sait jamais s'il te fait changer de bord dit Elisabeth en plaisantant .  
\- T'inquiète cela n'arrivera pas répondit son chéri.  
Alec embrassa tendrement sa chérie, mais très vite, le baiser devient plus passionné . Elisabeth se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Le X5 avait les mains dans le bas du dos de sa copine .  
\- Hey, vous deux, il y a des hôtels pour ça dit Stetchy .  
\- Tu es jaloux dit Alec .  
\- Ouais trop, ta copine est jolie et intelligente .  
\- Merci Sketchy dit Elisabeth .  
\- Mais toi avec Laura ou Encra.  
\- Enora .Non cette fille n'était pas faite pour moi .  
\- T'inquiète pas, tu trouveras le rassura Elisabeth .  
\- Ouais, j'aimerais trop être père .  
\- Tu as ton horloge biologique qui te travaille se moqua Max.  
\- Max, c'est méchant, je suis sûr que Sketchy fera un très bon père défendit Elisabeth.  
\- Merci de ton soutien rétorqua le coursier .   
\- Mais il a raison , vous avez votre chambre , pas besoin de le faire ici.  
\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait innover et le faire dans ton bureau dit Elisabeth à Alec d'une façon sexy.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le fantasme dit Alec en l'embrassant chastement  
\- Ah ouais moi ça me tente, le bureau dit Syl .  
\- Désolé Syl, il y a que moi rétorqua Elisabeth en rigolant .  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce-que c'est le bureau d'Alec.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu sors avec le chef de TC dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- Attends, je suis une fille intéressée par la pouvoir avoua Elisabeth en plaisantant.  
\- Ah bon, je te quitte s'offusqua Alec en rigolant . »

Après le déjeuner , Max, Krit et Syl reprirent leur travail . Dean retourna au garage Elisabeth ne rentra pas directement à TC avec Alec et Bigg . Elle devait passer acheter un livre pour les cours avec Kate . Alec les laissa toutes les deux, il avait compris que sa copine avait besoin de se retrouver avec sa meilleure amie .  
« Alors comme ça tu as le fantasme de le faire dans le bureau la taquina Kate .  
\- Franchement, j'ai sorti ça comme ça, je n'y avais jamais pensé , mais oui maintenant que je l'ai évoqué, j'aimerais bien le faire, avec Alec dans son bureau . Et toi un lieu ?  
\- Dans une cabine d'essayage répondit Kate .  
\- Ah ouais, non moi j'aurais trop peur de me faire surprendre.  
\- C'est ça qui est excitant . Dans le bureau aussi ?  
\- On fermera à clé»

Après la librairie, Kate rentrait chez nous . Je lui ai promis de venir passer tous le week-end à la maison et qu'on ferait une soirée entre filles . Elisabeth se dirigea tranquillement à pied vers TC .  
Arrivée à proximité, elle entendit des bruits de bagarres . Elle pensa d'abord a des SDF qui se tapait dessus . Mais elle reconnut la voix de Syl . Elle s'approcha doucement pour éviter d'être repéré . Elle reconnut White et ses soldats. Elle vit la grande aux cheveux rouges donner, un grand coup à son chéri, il était en mauvaise posture . Les autres ne pouvaient pas l'aider , ils luttaient contre leur adversaire . Elisabeth s'empara dans une barre en fer qui trainait au sol et tel un félin sans faire un bruit , elle donna un coup derrière la tête au soldat aux cheveux rouges. Cette dernière tituba mais se remit vite du coup. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur .

« Une nouvelle X5 rigola la soldat aux cheveux rouges .  
\- Je m'appelle Elisabeth, pétasse .  
Alec repoussa Elisabeth et fit barrage .  
\- Non, va t-en dit Alec à sa chérie  
\- Je suis aussi forte que vous rétorqua Elisabeth.  
Elisabeth se mit en position et commença à se battre avec la femme aux cheveux rouges , pour prouver à son homme qu'elle était aussi forte qu'un X5 .

La fille de Sandmann lança un premier coup de poing , mais le soldat le bloqua, celle-ci essaya de lui envoyer aussi un coup de poing, mais Elisabeth le bloqua . Elles étaient coincée , elles se reculèrent . Elisabeth envoya simultanément un coup de pied et un coup de poing .Le coup de poing atteignit le soldat . L'étudiante en médecine en médecine n'arrêta pas de lancer des coups de poings et de pieds. Son adversaire lui retint le pied, Elisabeth tomba en arrière . La femme aux cheveux rouges allait lui lui planter un couteau, mais Alec intervint et reprit le combat avec son adversaire. Il était allé aider Syl pendant que sa compagne se battait .

Elisabeth alla aider Max et Syl et Krit qui combattait quatre agents génétiquement supérieurs dont White. Elisabeth se battait contre ce dernier .  
« Ah, je ne te connais pas, toi, tu es X5 ? Demanda cyniquement White.  
Elisabeth lui lança un uppercut de toutes ses forces, mais l'agent White ne cilla pas. La fille de Sandmann prit peur mais ne montrait rien .  
\- Je m'appelle Elisabeth .  
\- Ah c'est le nom que tu t'es donné.  
White l'attrapa par le col et la projeta contre le sol . Alec eut peur pour sa compagne, mais elle se releva et dans son regard, il vit que ça allait .  
\- Non je m'appelle Elisabeth Sandmann.  
\- Bonjour petite sœur dit l'agent White .  
\- Petite sœur ?  
Nous avons le même père . C'est pour ta salope de mère qu'il nous a quitté .   
Elle était en colère, elle lui envoya un coup de poing, elle lui avait sûrement pété le nez.  
\- Ma mère est morte à cause de la tienne.  
\- C'est lui qui est la cause de la mort de ta mère, comme de la mienne .  
\- Ouais mais il t'aimait tellement, qu'il a crée « Manticore », pour te sauver la vie.  
\- Sandmann se prenait juste pour Dieu .  
\- On est supérieur génétiquement que vous, père n'as pas réussi en créant « Manticore », à nous surpasser. On est plus fort que vous .  
\- Ah ! Toi aussi, tu as le complexe de Dieu ».  
-On se retrouvera et la prochaine fois tu seras seule et je te tuerais. »  
White donna l'ordre à ses agents de partir .

Alec courut vers sa chérie, elle avait une petite plaie ou niveau du crane, pas profonde, mais vu l'endroit cela saignait beaucoup .  
« Pourquoi, tu es intervenue ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser vous faire du mal, te faire du mal.  
\- Tu as mis ta vie en danger, tu es moins expérimenté que nous. S'il tu avais été blessée grièvement ou pire, je m'en serais jamais pardonné . C'est mon devoir de te protéger .  
\- On est partenaire Alec, on se protège mutuellement . Moi non plus je m'en serai voulue jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, de n'avoir rien fait , si tu avais été blessé grièvement ou s'il elle t'avait tué. »

Ils rentraient tous à l'infirmerie se faire soigner . Alec ne quitta pas sa chérie , il la suivit comme son ombre dans chacun de ses déplacements. Il prenait les menaces de White très au sérieux .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 12 est terminé . Alec et Elisabeth se sont réconciliés . Les transgéniques gagne pas à pas leur liberté . Et White réapparaîtra dans un prochain chapitre.
> 
> On se retrouve dans 2 semaine pour le chapitre 13 .


	13. chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à James Cameron et   
> Charles .H Eglee.
> 
> ATTENTION LEMON !
> 
> Message autrice : Je publie aujourd'hui, car samedi et dimanche, je vais être pas mal occupé.

Elisabeth avait voulu faire une surprise à TC , en emmenant des sapins et des décorations de Noël. Elle voulait aussi faire un repas de Noël Le commandant Kenard et ses hommes ainsi étaient dans le secret ainsi que Kate, Dean,sa femme, OC et Sketchy.

Les militaires dans des gros camions transportèrent deux grands sapins et il y avait plein de cartons avec des décorations de Noël . Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de TC.

Tous les transgéniques se réunirent autour des camions, bien sûr Alec était descendu en 4ème vitesse, quand il avait vu la scène aux caméras dans son bureau .

Elisabeth descendit du camion .  
« C'est quoi tout ça, mon amour ? Questionna Alec .  
\- Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de fêter Noël. Les décorations donneront de la gaieté à TC. Et je suis en train d'organiser un réveillon de Noël, le 24 décembre.  
\- Tu es géniale. »  
Alec l'embrassa

Les transgéniques prirent les sapins et les décorations de Noël. Deux grands étaient pour le centre de TC . D'autres plus petits étaient pour les habitations, le bureau d'Alec, la salle de contrôle .

Il eut une effervescence, dans quelques jours c'était Noël . Tout le monde s'activait à décorer son sapin, son chez soi . Pendant quelques jours tous le monde oubliaient l'enfermement .  
Leur habitation d'habitude terne et sale, puante, elle restait sale et puante, mais elle était pleine de couleurs , d'illumination .

Le 24 au midi, Alec et Elisabeth étaient invités pour le réveillon de Noël chez Dean et Lola. Kate était présente, ainsi que OC , Sketchy Ils étaient obligés de faire le réveillon , le midi, en raison du couvre-feu instauré aux transgéniques .

« Bonjour les amoureux dit Lola  
\- Bonjour Lola dit le couple.  
Le couple rentra . Kate et Sketchy étaient déjà là. Ils étaient en couple depuis environs 3 semaines, c'était tout récent . C'était un couple atypique au premier abord mais pas si différent au fond . OC était accompagnée de sa copine du moment . Alec et Elisabeth ne savaient même pas son nom.

\- Pourquoi, il y a un couvert de plus s'étonna ? Elisabeth.  
\- parce que... dit Dean »  
On sonna a la porte à ce moment là , Dean alla ouvrir.

Le colonel Lydecker apparut dans le salon. Elisabeth courut et sauta dans les bras de son oncle. Elle le déséquilibra, il fit tomber les cadeaux au sol .  
« Bonjour Sissi  
\- Bonjour oncle Donald, je suis tellement heureuse, que tu sois venu. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir .  
\- C'est les fêtes, j'ai voulu être avec toi .   
\- Bonjour monsieur dirent tout le monde sauf Alec qui était resté silencieux »

Le colonel Lydecker serra la main à tout le monde. Il tendit la main à Alec. Elisabeth était derrière son oncle . Alec hésita . Au bout de quelques minutes, il regarda sa chérie.  
\- Désolé, mon amour, je ne peux pas. »  
Elle lui sourit. Elisabeth comprenait.

« Alors,je veux savoir quel est le sexe de l'enfant ? Questionna Elisabeth.  
Lola et Dean attendaient un enfant, hier il devait savoir le sexe.  
\- C'est un fils et une fille répondit Dean.  
\- Ouah des jumeaux.  
\- Et les prénoms ? Questionna Kate.  
\- On ne sait pas pour l'instant.  
\- Et vous deux ? Questionna Lola à l'intention d'Élisabeth et Alec.  
\- Pas pour l'instant, je ne sais pas on n'a pas vraiment parler répondit Elisabeth.  
\- C'est vrai pour l'instant, entre ses études et surtout TC. On vit au jour le jour. On n'a pas vraiment parlé de projet d'avenir répondit Alec .  
\- Il serait transgénique ? Demanda Kate  
\- Sûrement même si je suis assimilé transgénique répondit Elisabeth.  
\- Il aura un code barre ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, Eve la fille a Gem, n'en a pas . Et Gem et Xavier sont des X5 répondit Alec.  
\- Et concernant votre liberté? Et le projet d'intégrer des X5 dans l'armée ? Questionna Dean.  
\- Concernant notre liberté, on a toujours le couvre-feu. Concernant le projet de nous intégrer dans l'armée, c'est en bonne voie . D'ailleurs on va gagner notre liberté, peut-être grâce à ce projet. Je rencontre le ministre de la Défense de la base militaire de Seattle la semaine prochaine .  
\- Beaucoup de X5 compte s'engager ? Je sais que Max, Syl et Krit sont très bien à Jam Pony dit OC.  
\- Je sais que cela intéresse pas mal de X5, mais pour l'instant vu que c'est un projet .  
\- Et toi beau gosse ?  
\- Aucune idée, je vis au jour le jour .   
\- Je pensais qu'après « Manticore », vous ne voudriez plus être soldat dit le colonel Lydecker.  
\- On n'a connu que ça, la vie de soldat . Certains X5, veulent faire autre chose pour « oublier ». Et d'autres veulent continuer à défendre leur pays répondit Alec. »

Ils prirent le café et le dessert autour de la table basse . Comme d'habitude il y avait des chamailleries entre Dean, Elisabeth et Kate . Les deux filles se liguaient contre le mec . Mais Dean eu du renfort : Alec et Sketchy.  
\- Elles sont chatouilleuses dit Dean.  
Leur petit copain respectif les chatouillaient.  
\- Ah ! Hurlaient les filles en se tortillant .  
\- Tu vas nous le payer dit Kate en rigolant.  
\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid dit Elisabeth en rigolant.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous les filles.  
\- Sissi, peut t'envoyer valser contre un mur dit Kate.  
\- Ouais, mais elle ne le fera pas, c'est une fille bien. Et puis je sais qu'elle culpabilise de m'avoir casser le bras  
\- Je ne culpabilise plus et puis je peux t'envoyer valser sans rien te cassé . Je sais contrôler ma force maintenant .  
Dean se mit à genoux devant son ami.  
\- Promis je ne ferais plus rien . Pitié.  
\- Ok je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci dit Elisabeth d'un air d'impératrice. »

Elisabeth était allongé sur son amant, la tête lovée dans son cou. Elle humait son odeur qui était plus forte que d'habitude. Cela était les prémices de nouvelles chaleurs.

Après le repas, ils sortirent tous de l'immeuble.  
« Sissi,tu peux m'accompagner à la voiture ? Demanda son oncle.  
\- Bien sûr. Je reviens dans 2 minutes Alec.  
Le X5 regarda sa chérie s'éloigner avec son oncle. Arrivée à la voiture. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux.  
\- Je t'écoute oncle Donald, il m'attend.   
\- Tu sais j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur .  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu sembles heureuse avec lui.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui t'accepte ,comme tu es.  
\- Merci oncle Donald. »  
Elisabeth était heureuse que son oncle lui donne sa bénédiction. Il était comme un père pour elle.

Le soir Alec et Elisabeth fêtaient le réveillon de Noël à TC . Bien sûr depuis longtemps , il n'y avait plus de dindes . Cela était remplacée par du poulet . Grâce aux soldats, ils avait eu plusieurs poulets et plusieurs kilos de patates. Gem qui était le chef de la cuisine de TC avait donné des ordres à ses commis . Elisabeth et Alec en rentrant du repas avaient été réquisitionner, pour éplucher les patates.

Tous le monde était réuni dans une ambiance festive. Alec monta sur la table et tape avec un couvert sur un verre pour demander le silence .  
« Je sais que la situation que nous vivons est difficile . Je vous remercie à tous, les efforts que vous faites, pour qu'il règne une ambiance de paix et de bonheur . J'espère sincèrement qu'à la même période ,l'année prochaine, nous serons libres. Ma chérie, je voudrais te remercier, car sans toi cette fête de Noël, n'aurait pas été possible sans toi.  
\- C'est normal dit doucement Elisabeth.  
\- Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! Scandaient les transgéniques en tapant sur les tables  
-Merci dit Elisabeth en pleurant . »  
Enfin, elle avait trouvé sa place . Une seconde famille .

Après le repas, ils avaient poussé les tables et ils avaient mis de la musique. La majorité des filles étaient sur la piste de danse. Les garçons regardaient . Un moment il y a eu des chansons slow.  
Un moment Elisabeth sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer, c'était son chéri .   
« Tu es superbe lui dit-il.  
Elisabeth portait une robe noire lacée au dos arrivant au dessus des genoux avec des scandales noir et or. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille torsadées et un collier avec une perle en nacre .  
\- Tu es très beau aussi . »  
Il portait une chemise noire avec un jean brut noir et des chaussures classes . Alec avait les mains autour de la taille de chérie, elle autour de son cou. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, il bougeait dans une parfaite synchronisation, on aurait dit un ballet. Un moment elle posa sa tête contre son cœur.  
Au bout de plusieurs danses, Alec avait envie de se retrouver seul avec sa dulcinée.

« Mon amour, vient.  
\- On ne peut pas quitter, la fête, tu es le chef de TC dit Elisabeth  
\- Cela fait de toi la première dame de TC dit Alec.  
\- En effet .  
\- Je suis le chef ,je fais ce je veux.»  
Alec lui tendit la main, elle le suivit.

«Alec, la chambre est par là .  
Je veux qu'on passe au bureau,avant, j'ai vu que tu avais oublié de signer le bon de livraison des médicaments.  
\- Franchement, cela peut attendre. C'est le réveillon de Noël.  
\- Cela te prendra 2 minutes.   
Elisabeth était en colère contre son chéri.  
\- OK. »

Alec laissa Elisabeth passer et ferma la porte du de son bureau derrière lui. Elisabeth était déjà au bureau d'Alec en train de chercher le fameux papier.  
« Alec.. tu te fous de ma gueule... »

Elisabeth ne put finir sa phrase, Alec l'avait retourné, plaqué contre le bureau et il l'embrassait sauvagement.  
« Tu as dit l'autre fois, que ton fantasme c'est qu'on fasse l'amour dans le bureau, c'est mon cadeau de Noël dit Alec.  
\- J'adore ton cadeau. Laisse-moi aussi t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël.  
Elle fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe, puis fit glisser lentement la robe. Elle laissa apparaître un bel ensemble lingerie noir/rouge en dentelle.  
\- Ouah ! Tu es magnifique . Cela me plait beaucoup. »

Le X5 embrassa sa compagne tendrement,mais très vite il perdit le contrôle et la baiser vint plus sauvage, il lui mordit la lèvre.  
\- Pardon dit Alec  
\- Alec,nous sommes tous les deux en « chaleurs ». Tu m'a dit un jour d'assumer mon côté félin. C'est une partie de nous et je n'ai pas envie de la réfréner.  
\- Moi non plus. On fera l'amour plus tard dit le X5. »

Il reprit ses baisers qui étaient sauvages. Elle lui déchira sa chemise. Il descendit vers sa jugulaire et la mordit, elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Elisabeth caressa,griffa le corps de son amant. Alec lui enleva son soutien-gorge et lécha,mordilla ses tétons, pendant que ses mains parcouraient son corps  
\- Alec !  
Elle se cambra. 

Il poussa avec violence les affaires sur le bureau. Il parcourut son corps avec sa langue .  
\- Han Alec !  
Elle ondulait pour suivre le mouvement de langue de son chéri, elle se tenait fort au bureau.  
\- Je veux un enfant ordonna Alec.  
Son côté Alpha, son côté félin prenait le dessus. Comme n'importe quel félin, « les chaleurs » servaient à se reproduire. Les phéromones que dégageait étaient Alec , étaient plus fortes que d'habitude, donc les « chaleurs », d'Élisabeth étaient plus intenses. Son côté féline voulait aussi un enfant avec son « Alpha ».  
\- Je le veux aussi. »

Alec la souleva pour de nouveau l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement. Elisabeth glissa du bureau et poussa violemment son amant contre un mur. Elle mordit dans son cou   
\- Han ! Cria le X5.  
Elle embrassa,lécha, mordilla le magnifique corps de son amant. Elle aurait voulu prendre son temps, mais son ADN félin l'obligeait à accélérer. Son désir était en train de la consumer, elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle enleva rapidement le pantalon de son amant. Elle caressa son sexe à travers son boxer.  
\- Han ! Hurla Alec. 

Il la repoussa contre bureau. Il enleva son boxer, déchira sa culotte. Alec porta Elisabeth pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Il la pénétra brusquement.  
\- Ah ! Hurlaient les deux amants.  
Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Alec. Il la pilonna, ils poussaient tous les deux des cris qui ressemblaient à des hurlements bestial, qu'humain. Ils se griffaient, se mordaient, tellement le plaisir, les envahissaient, les consumaient dans chaque fibre de leur corps.   
« Han ! Hurlaient-ils. »  
Ils jouirent dans une parfaite harmonie.

Pendant plusieurs jours, TC ne vit pas son leader, ni la fille de Sandmann, mais ils les entendirent.  
Alec et Elisabeth ne pensaient qu'assouvir leur besoin sexuel et « l'envie » d'avoir un enfant. Le seul besoin primaire qu'ils comblaient, c'était le besoin de dormir. Mais plus les heures,les jours passaient, leurs désirs étaient de plus en plus intense, moins ils dormaient . Au bout du sixième jour, les « chaleurs » s'arrêtèrent .

Elisabeth se réveilla le corps endolori,cela lui était jamais arrivé . Mais cette fois-ci, à chaque fois qu'ils baisaient : les morsures,les griffures, Alec la prenait de plus en plus fort. Pendant ses six jours, ils avaient été des animaux en rûte qui voulaient procréer. La copine d'Alec qui avait les idées plus claires, n'avait aucun désir d'enfant, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat . 

Alec se réveilla,elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils caressèrent délicatement chaque morsures,chaque griffures.  
« Bonjour dit Alec.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- J'ai mal partout dit le X5  
-Moi aussi.  
\- Maintenant, on sait ce que ressente les non-transgéniques,après une nuit de sexe intensif.  
\- Ouais. Alec... il faut qu'on parle...de ce désir d'enfant.  
\- Je n'ai aucun désir d'enfant maintenant. Je vis au jour le jour. Je ne veux pas élever un enfant ici. Et puis je sais que toi tu as des études de médecine.  
\- En effet.  
Le X5 et Elisabeth étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.  
\- Alors pourquoi,ce désir d'enfant ? Questionna Elisabeth.  
\- Notre désir d'enfants augmentera avec l'intensité des « chaleurs »,tant qu'on n'aura pas eu un enfant.  
\- Nos « chaleurs » seront encore plus intenses. Mon corps le supportera pas. Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- « Manticore »,quand ils ont décidé de créer des bébés X5 naturellement ,après que Max,Syl,Krit et Zack, ont détruit la base d'embryon. « Manticore » nous a expliqué aux X5 mâle. Quand le X5 a trouvé sa femelle, les « chaleurs » de celle-ci et les « phéromones » de celui-ci s'intensifient jusqu'à la procréation du premier enfant. Ensuite cela s'arrête pendant la grossesse. Et cela reprend en intensité, un ou deux ans après la grossesse.   
\- Tout ça est qu'une supposition, car il n'avait jamais fait expérience réelle,avant qu'ils vous ordonne de copuler. Donc il n'ont pas de recul médical.  
\- Oui .  
-Je prends la pilule.  
\- Cela n'a aucun effet, en plus d'une pilule contraceptive, que « Manticore », nous donnait ,qui devait être plus forte, on avait des injections tous les mois. « Manticore », ne voulait pas que ces soldats aient leur chaleur, donc ils nous ont tous ménopausée.   
-Comme tu sais que les piqures servaient à ça ?  
\- Car ils ont arrêté, quand il nous ont ordonné de copulé .  
\- Mais si ma pilule a pas effet, je peux tomber enceinte à tout moment dit Elisabeth.  
\- Oui et plus le fait que je sois un « Alpha », nos chaleurs seront plus fortes, plus longues, plus rapprochées tant qu'on aura pas un enfant.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être une poule pondeuse.  
\- Sauf si tu trouves ce que « Manticore », nous injectaient, on n'aura pas le choix. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà chapitre 13 terminé. J'ai voulu faire un chapitre « Noël », pour oublié un peu tous leur problème et un moment de joie .
> 
> On reprends les publication le samedi

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que « Dark Angel » est une série qui a 20 ans, mais j'espère qu'il y aura des lecteurs parmi vous et des reviews.  
> Le chapitre 2 sera publiée samedi. La fiction est terminée


End file.
